Positive
by FieryFestus
Summary: "Oh gods Percy." She whispered, before smiling up at him. "We're going to be parents." The start of a new adventure. Characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the test anxiously. She hated waiting.

She tapped the sink nervously to an unknown beat. Stared at her reflection. Anything to take her mind off it. Anything to make the time go faster. If a daughter of Athena hates anything, it's not knowing.

Finally, she just opened the door. Percy stood there, trying to read her expression, looking for an answer.

"I can't do it." She said. "You look."

He smiled, and looked. He sighed.

"There's nothing on there."

Annabeth groaned. Why did it have to take so long? She slumped against the wall.

"Wait..." Annabeth stood up straight again. Percy poked his head around the bathroom door, beaming. "Oh gods Annabeth. Come and look at this."

He was grinning. Annabeth swore he would have made the Cheshire cat jealous. He didn't wait for an answer, he just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with him.

She looked at the test, and a small smile tugged at her lips, which turned into a laugh. Positive. Percy put his arm around her waist.

She bit her lip.

"Oh gods Percy." She whispered, before smiling up at him. "We're going to be parents."

He smiled, but it turned into a full on laugh. He picked Annabeth up and twirled her around. She squealed with delight and laughed. Percy put her down, and Annabeth kissed him lightly, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He mumbled, still smiling.

Annabeth grinned.

"I love you too, but can we get out of the bathroom now please?"

He laughed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her downstairs onto the sofa.

"So." She said, after a while. "What now?"

"Dinner?" Percy suggested. Annabeth snickered.

"I was thinking on the broader scale of things, Seaweed Brain. We've got a lot to do."

"We've got like, 9 months. And I'm hungry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Dinner first. Then baby talk." She smiled as soon as she said it. _Baby_. She was having a baby. She of all people, was going to be a mother. Percy smirked.

"You're not excited are you, Chase?" He asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jackson." She corrected.

Percy smiled this time. He couldn't believe he had won this girls heart. The girl he had a crush on since he was 13. Now, she was this stunning woman with a head of beautiful golden curls and startling grey eyes. And he had married her. And now they were having a baby together. He knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"I'm taking you out." He decided. "Does Italian suit you?"

"You know me well, Mr. Jackson." She said, with a wink. "Can I get used to this, or is this just a pregnancy thing?"

"You could probably get used to it. But I think we should make the most of the freedom whilst we still have it."

She smirked.

"I think you might be right." She said. "If this baby is anything like you, she's going to a total nightmare."

He laughed, then raised an eyebrow.

"She?"

"I can't exactly call her an it, can I?"

"So you automatically assume he's a she?"

"Got a problem with that, Jackson?"

"Not at all." He said, with a smirk. "I've just got a feeling he's a he."

"Alright." She said. "Lets make a bet. I bet you our baby's name it's a girl."

"So, if he's a she you get to name her, and if he's a he I get to name him?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Deal." He said, and held his hand out. Annabeth shook it and smiled. She stood up, stretched, and started making her way upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going, Wise Girl?"

"To get changed. We are going out, right?"

Percy smiled.

"You look beautiful already."

She rolled her eyes, but blushed.

"Yeah, whatever Seaweed Brain. I look so damn hot in these tracksuit bottoms and your t-shirt." She said, with a smirk. "I'm going to get changed."

"Gods, Annabeth. You're burning me from here!" He shouted, so she could hear from upstairs.

She came to the top of the stairs, threw a pillow at him, and stuck her tongue out. She saw his expression, and laughed.

"You deserved that, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed, shook his head, and took the pillow back upstairs. He was about to go back when a photograph caught his eye. It had been there for ages, but he just couldn't resist looking at it. It was him, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Travis, and Katie sat down on the beach at camp, laughing at something. Percy sat facing the sea. Annabeth was lying down with her head on his lap. Grover and Juniper were sat in front of the, with Grover's arm around her waist. Travis and Katie were sat cross-legged holding hands. He smiled. He loved that photo.

Annabeth stood behind him and rested a head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, but you're not." She said, with a smirk.

Percy groaned.

"Go and get changed, Percy."

He thought for a moment.

"Only if I get a kiss."

She pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that?"

"A kiss."

"I want a proper kiss." He grumbled.

"Go and get changed then, Seaweed Brain."

He did get the kiss he was promised. It was a warm night, so they decided to walk. The sky was clear, and you could see all the stars. Percy pointed up to the sky.

"There's Zoe." He said.

Annabeth smiled sadly.

"Were you actually thinking of joining the hunters?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah. I was." She admitted. "But you know what? I couldn't be more happy that I didn't. I mean, I wouldn't have you. Plus immortality isn't really my style."

Percy laughed, and held her tighter.

"Not mine either." He said, and kissed her forehead lightly. Annabeth smiled, and looked up at the sky again, and couldn't help but think about how lucky she was.

They walked into the restaurant. It was their favourite. They had be going there since they got together. Percy almost ordered wine for Annabeth, but as soon as he said it, she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually." He said. "Scratch that. Lemonade."

"Please." Annabeth added.

They sat and talked about stupid things. Laughed. Joked around.

"So." Annabeth said. "Saturday tomorrow."

"I don't call you wise girl for nothing, do I?"

She slapped him playfully.

"We've got a busy day."

Percy frowned.

"Why?"

"We've got to tell people sometime, Percy."

He gave her a half-smile.

"I know, Wise Girl."

"What's up, Percy?" She asked. She had a nervous expression on her face. "You're not having doubts, are you?"

Percy smiled, and took her hand.

"Gods, no!" He said. "It's just... I've hardly had a chance to take it in myself yet. I mean, this is crazy. We're going to be parents, Annabeth. Massive responsibility."

"Alright. We'll wait until next week." She said.

Percy grinned.

"I can't believe this I actually happening."

Annabeth but her lip.

"Neither can I."

Percy sighed.

"What if I'm a rubbish Dad, Annabeth?"

"Percy -"

"What if I like, take my eye off him for one second, and he hurts himself. Or if-"

"Percy. You'll be a great Dad. I know you will."

He smiled sadly.

"But when I was a kid, I never really had a Dad. I have absolutely no example to go off. What if I do something wrong? What if-"

"Percy, we're in this together." Annabeth said. "You'll pick it up naturally. I told you. You'll be great, Percy. We've saved the world together. Twice. I think we can handle a baby, don't you?"

Percy laughed.

"Now you put it like that..."

Annabeth smiled.

"We've got a hospital appointment next Thursday. Can you get some time off?"

Percy nodded and grinned.

"Sure."

They paid, and walked home, every so often looking up at the stars. Percy's arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist, telling her stupid jokes. Annabeth laughing softly at every one of them.

They were just about to walk inside when Percy froze.

"Annabeth, get inside."

"Why?... Oh."

He thrusted the keys at her.

"Percy, I'm staying with -"

He gave her a half-smile.

"No, you're not. I'll be fine. Get inside."

"Percy, no."

He looked into her eyes, Riptide now drawn.

"Annabeth, please." He begged. "There's two of you now. What if something happened and..."

He let it hang. She sighed.

"Alright. Just... be careful, Seaweed Brain."

She gave him a light kiss.

"Go on. Quick." He said.

He looked at the hellhound, its massive eyes staring hungrily at him. 'This is _not _Mrs. O'Leary, He told himself. It took him a second to get his composure.

It was a second too long. The monster lunged, It's claws digging into his arm, leaving a deep gash.

"Definitely not Mrs. O'Leary." Percy mumbled to himself, and lunged at it. The monster turned to dust.

Mortals stood in a circle around him, jaws dropped. He didn't know what they saw, but he was tired, so he just shoved past them, and went inside.

"Annabeth, I'm -"

She tackled him with a hug.

"You were ages!" She yelled. "You had me worried sick!"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Thought it was Mrs. O'Leary."

Annabeth shook her head, then saw his arm. Her eyes widened.

"You're hurt." She said, worriedly.

Percy winced, but tried to cover it up with a smile.

"It's alright." He managed. "Just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?! Percy, have you _seen_ it? Look how deep it is."

"Annabeth, I'm fine. I'll just get some ambrosia." He sighed. "Go to bed. I'll be up in a minute."

She sighed.

"Don't have too much. I don't want you to spontaneously combust or anything."

Percy stifled a laugh.

"I won't." He said.

* * *

**(Please review!)**

**-Em-**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth got up, and ran to the bathroom. Again. Percy sighed, looked up at the ceiling, and got up.

She was throwing up. Just like every morning. He gently pulled her hair out of her face, and rubbed her back. She stood up.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Percy smiled sympathetically, and reached his arms out, inviting her in for a hug. She collapsed into his chest, and sighed. Percy kissed her head, her curly blonde hair tickling his nose.

"You know," She said. "I'm starting to get sick of this."

He pulled away, and smirked. Despite anything, Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ha-ha." she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

He laughed softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain."

He didn't look convinced, but took her hand and pulled her back into bed. They drifted back to sleep.

Percy wished he didn't have to sleep. He was almost afraid of sleep. Nightmares found him every night. Sometimes they were memories of Tartarus, sometimes they were just horrible dreams. Sometimes, he dreamt that he lost everyone close to him. He was trying to forget about Tartarus, but he knew he wouldn't. Not with dreams about it every night. What annoyed him most, was that the dreams never seemed to stop. He had them every single night.

He shot up, sitting jolt upright, eyes wide with terror. He looked around, took a long, heavy sigh, and lay back down beside Annabeth, who was still asleep.

He propped himself up on his elbow, and watched her sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was, until she winced. She tossed and turned, and Percy sighed.

He stroked her hair, and shook her arm gently.

"Annabeth." He said softly. "Annabeth, wake up."

Her eyes shot open, and he kissed her gently. He pulled back. She sighed.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

He answered with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She gave a slight nod.

"Just a nightmare." She murmured.

"Me too." He said.

She cupped his face with her hand, and kissed him gently.

"I've got the whole day off today."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You realise the appointment's only like, 15 minutes."

Percy smirked and nodded.

"So you took the whole day off?" She asked, in disbelief.

Percy just grinned. Annabeth sighed.

"You're impossible." She mumbled, and turned over to face the other way.

Percy sighed.

"Hormones." He whispered, under his breath, before getting out of bed.

"I heard that." Annabeth said, still clearly annoyed. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to make you breakfast, actually."

Annabeth turned to face him and smiled. Percy laughed.

"Back in a flash." He said, sending her an award-winning smile. Annabeth pouted. Percy sighed, and gave her a quick kiss, before going downstairs.

Percy came back up with bacon sandwiches. Annabeth was already sat up.

"Sorry." She said.

Percy frowned at her.

"What for?"

"I was a bum earlier, wasn't I?"

Percy smirked at her, and nodded.

"It's fine." He said, with a smile. "You have the right to be a bum."

Annabeth laughed.

"Anyway." Percy said. "I thought we could go and get chips on the beach today after the hospital?"

"Sounds like a plan." Annabeth said, between bites of food.

They left the house at around 12. It was a beautiful day, almost as if Apollo was keeping the sun up just for them.

Percy was trying to hide his excitement, but wasn't really succeeding. He had a permanent grin plastered all over his face. He was going to see his baby for the first time, after all.

Annabeth saw his face and laughed. She could see how much it meant to him just by seeing his face. He looked at her questioningly, silently asking her what she was laughing at, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Nothing." She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

She smiled, and rested a hand on his leg.

"Possibly." She said, holding back laughter. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"Will we find out if it's a boy or a girl today?"

"You mean, who won the bet?"

Percy laughed.

"Yeah."

"Probably not."

Percy smiled but looked disappointed. Annabeth laughed again.

"Stop laughing at me!" He said, but with the grin back on his face.

They arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later. Waiting again. Much to her surprise, Annabeth was anxious. What if there was something wrong? She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Percy looked at her, concerned.

"What's up, Wise Girl?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded, and gave him a small smile. Percy didn't look convinced.

"Annabeth." He said, giving her a steely look.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a bit nervous."

Percy kissed her temple, and put an arm around her shoulders. Annabeth smiled gratefully. She couldn't help but think about what a perfect dad Percy was going to be. She hated how he doubted himself so much.

A midwife walked out of a room.

"Annabeth Jackson." She said. Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand.

The midwife had a warm smile. Percy instantly like her, because he could tell the smile was genuine. You could see how much she loved her job.

She led them into a room full of baby pictures and weird machines. Percy wasn't good with hospitals. After all, he'd never really had to go to them. He could just have a square of ambrosia and be on his way. Hospitals freaked him out. He didn't like the beeping noises or the needles or the old people shuffling around or the smell.

"So." the midwife said. "How have you been feeling Annabeth?"

"Um... okay."

The midwife laughed, and smiled kindly.

"You don't have to lie. I know it sucks." She said, and Annabeth laughed. "My name's Anne by the way. I'll be your midwife for the whole time. I don't know if that's good or bad, but I like to think it's a good thing."

Annabeth smiled.

"It's a good thing." She said.

The midwife turned to Percy.

"Are you Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said with a grin, and held his hand out. "Percy."

The midwife shook it.

"Have you been taking care of her?" She asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth.

"I like to think so, but you'll have to ask Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She said, smiling at him. "He has."

"How long have you been together?" The midwife asked.

"7 years" Percy said. "Been married for 8 months."

"Aw, that's sweet." She said, and then messed around with some machines. Percy looked at Annabeth.

'Are you okay?' He mouthed.

She smiled.

'Yeah' She mouthed back. 'You?'

He nodded, still grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Alright Annabeth." The midwife said. "This is going to be cold, just to warn you."

Percy held her hand, and Annabeth smiled gratefully. She flinched as soon as the jelly touched her, which made Percy laugh. She gave him an evil stare, which didn't last long. She was laughing too.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said, with a warm smile, before turning her head back to the screen.

"Gotcha!" The midwife said, before turning the screen to face them. "So this is your baby."

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Percy, who grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Looks like you're just over 4 months."

Percy looked at Annabeth with disbelief.

"4 months?"

Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"Surprise?" She said, guiltily.

Percy grinned at her and shook his head.

"You knew." He said, still smiling.

"I just wanted to be sure. I didn't want to have to face disappointment."

Percy squeezed her hand.

"Hey, fair enough. It's fine, honestly. Great, actually."

Annabeth squeezed his hand back, and turned her head back to the screen.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" The midwife asked.

Percy looked at Annabeth wide eyed.

"We can find out today?" He asked.

The midwife nodded. Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Do we?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course we do, Seaweed Brain."

The midwife smiled.

"She's a little girl."

Percy bit his lip and looked at Annabeth. She smiled at him mischievously.

They left about 5 minutes later, blissfully happy. Percy with his arm around her waist, Annabeth clutching the scan photos.

They sat in the car, taking it all in. Annabeth broke the silence.

"I won." She said.

Percy laughed.

"Do I get a say in the name or not?"

"Depends." She said.

"On what?" Percy asked, suspiciously.

"If you have good suggestions."

"I doubt it." He said, with a cheeky smile. "Chips?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Sounds good."

About half-an-hour later, they were sat on the beach, sharing a portion of chips, looking out to the sea. It was blissfully quiet, except for the occasional squeal of playing children. When the had finished, Percy lay back and sighed. Annabeth lay back too, resting her head on his chest. Percy put his arm around her.

"Oh gods." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"My life is going to be dominated by women." He said, smiling at her.

Annabeth laughed. Real, full on laughing. Percy joined in, and then sighed.

"Maybe it'll be a boy next time."

"Woah." Annabeth said. "Hold the phone. Lets see how bad this one is first, okay?"

Percy laughed again.

"Okay." He said, and they lay in silence for a while.

"This is crazy." Percy said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I'm having a little girl."

"We." Annabeth corrected.

"We." Percy agreed. "But I swear, if a boy touches her..."

Annabeth laughed.

"What's the date today?" She asked.

"15th July."

"We've got... 4 months, 25 days left."

"10th December." Percy said. "Lets make another bet. I bet you a diaper change she's late. I mean, if she has my timing..."

Annabeth laughed.

"Deal." Annabeth agreed. "If she has my timing, she'll be early."

"We'll see." Percy said.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, her voice suddenly small. "Are you going to be there? You know... when she comes."

Percy propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and taking her hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it'll be horrible for you. All blood and gore and -"

"It'll be worse for you." He said, with as cheeky smile.

Annabeth groaned.

"Don't remind me." She said.

"You'll be fine, Annabeth." he reassured her. "I mean, I won't be leaving your side. Ever. And you're so strong. Trust me." He said smiling. "I know you can do it. And it'll be so worth it."

Annabeth bit her lip.

"You know what, Seaweed Brain?"

"What?" He said, laying back.

"That was the best and cleverest thing you have ever said in your entire life."

Percy snorted.

"Doesn't take much though, does it?"

Annabeth laughed.

"Scratch that. That was the cleverest thing you've said in your life."

Percy sighed and looked up to the sky.

"I love you." He said, after a while.

Annabeth smiled.

"I love you too." She said. "What brought that on?"

"What?" He said. "Am I not allowed to be sentimental?"

"I don't mind a bit of sentimentality once in a while." Annabeth said, with a smirk.

Percy kissed her, and poured all the love he had for her into it. An asteroid could have hit the earth, and they wouldn't have noticed. Percy pulled away.

"What do you call that for sentimentality?"

* * *

**(Please Review!)**

**-Em-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy." Annabeth said. "Come here."

Percy poked his head around the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

Annabeth turned around and smiled at him.

"Come here."

He looked at her uneasily, but stood beside her.

"Are you okay?"

She grinned at him, and stood sideways on. A smile tugged at Percy's lips, then he laughed.

"Well." He said. "Someone's gained weight. Maybe those chips were a mistake."

Annabeth slapped him playfully, and Percy pulled her into a hug.

"You're still beautiful, Annabeth." He whispered.

She sighed.

"Even when I've been a mardy cow for the past few months and I'm going to get disgusting stretch marks and throwing up nearly every morning?"

"Yes, even then."

Annabeth pulled away, and smiled at him.

"You're so soft." She said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well." He said. "There's no way we're going to be able to hide this anymore. We're going to have to start telling people."

Annabeth smiled, and looked down at her small, but definitely there bump.

"You're right." She said. "You want to go and see your Mom today?"

Percy nodded.

"Good place to start." He said. "At least she won't try to kill me."

Annabeth laughed.

"Athena won't try to kill you Percy." She said. "Just let me do the talking, okay?"

"I'm not gonna argue." He said. "She's terrifying."

Annabeth laughed again.

Percy drove, tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. He wondered what his Mum would think. How she would react. Would she be pleased? They were still pretty young. But it's not like they rushed into it. They had been together for 7 years. Would she be happy to be a grandma?

Annabeth looked at Percy. She could tell when he was thinking about things. She could almost see the cogs working in his brain.

She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, and smiled at him.

"Relax, Percy. This is your Mom."

Percy laughed, and they pulled up to Sally and Paul's apartment. Percy didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door.

"Mom!" He called. "It's only me and Annabeth!"

The apartment smelled of cookies and cake and hot chocolate and coffee. Annabeth took a deep breath in and smiled. Percy laughed and held her hand.

Sally came to the door, and smiled.

"Hey Perce." She said, and gave him a hug, and then hugged Annabeth, before giving her a strange look. Annabeth pretended not to notice.

Percy was already in the living room talking to Paul. Annabeth sat beside him.

"Tea?" Sally asked.

Everyone nodded, and Sally teetered off into the kitchen. Paul went to help.

"I think she knows." Annabeth whispered.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Did you tell her?"

Annabeth shook her head, and smirked.

"No, but I think it's pretty hard not to notice."

Percy laughed.

Sally and Paul came in with mugs of tea. They sat and talked for a while. Percy took Annabeth's hand.

"We've actually got something to tell you." Percy said.

Sally raised her eyebrows and gave Annabeth a knowing smile. Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"I think Mom's already worked it out." Percy said, with a mischievous smile. "But you're going to be grandparents."

Sally laughed.

"I wondered when you were going to tell us." She said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"You did work it out, then." He said. "And congratulations would be nice."

She grinned, and hugged them both. Paul did so too.

"Congratulations." She said, with a massive smile. "But it was pretty hard to miss. No offence, Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed.

"None taken." She said, with a smile.

"How far along are you?"

"18 weeks today." Percy said, before Annabeth could respond.

Sally laughed.

"Someone's excited." She said.

Percy blushed, and looked at the floor. Annabeth smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay to be excited, Percy." She said, rolling her eyes.

"How long have you known for?"

"2 weeks for sure, but I was pretty sure like, a month before I took the test."

Sally smiled.

"Didn't want to be disappointed?"

"Exactly." Annabeth said, with a smile.

"Have you got any pictures?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Yes, but they're at home. Unless Percy has one..."

Percy dug into his pockets for what seemed like ages, until he pulled out a picture. Looked at it for a second, smiled, and passed it to Sally. You could definitely tell it was a baby. You could see her little nose, and her legs and everything.

"Here she is." Percy said, passing the picture over. He suddenly put his hand over his mouth, and looked at Annabeth apologetically. Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She." Sally said, with a smile.

"Yeah." Percy said, grinning. "She."

Sally bit her lip, and passed the photo over to Paul, who smiled, and put his arm around Sally's shoulders.

Percy and Annabeth left not long after to go to Olympus.

Percy was even more nervous than he was before. He didn't know how gods would react about getting grandchildren. He was mainly concerned about Athena, who pretty much hated his guts. He could tell Annabeth was nervous too, just by looking at her face. He put his hand on top of hers, trying to reassure her. It probably didn't work. He didn't look very confident.

They stood in the lift, listening to the cheesy music. That day, it was 'Saturday Night Fever' by the Bee Gees. He subconsciously started singing along, which made Annabeth laugh. Percy realised what he was doing, and started laughing too.

They arrived at the 600th floor. Olympus never failed to take Percy's breath away, especially since Annabeth redesigned it. It was beautiful before, but now it was indescribable. He squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"I can't believe you did this." He said.

"I only designed it, Percy."

"Oh, no biggie." Percy said, sarcastically. "You only redesigned the city of the gods."

Annabeth laughed.

"Shut up." She said.

They continued to walk through the city, with Annabeth commenting on the architecture, and how she wished she'd done something differently. Percy just told her it was perfect, which made her smile and kiss his cheek.

"Where do we find your Mom?" Percy asked, after a while.

"Her temple, probably. If not, the throne room."

"Can you try and talk her out of killing me?" He asked. "I mean, I would like to meet my daughter."

Annabeth laughed.

"You know I wouldn't let her kill you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy squeezed her hand.

"Thanks." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and they stood outside Athena's temple. Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Ready?" She asked.

"No." Percy admitted.

"It'll be okay." Annabeth said, trying to reassure him. "I'll do the talking."

"You realise she'll notice before you even say anything, right?"

Annabeth nodded, and took his hand.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Lets get this over and done with."

They stepped into the temple. Percy gasped. It was beautiful. Grey stone columns lined the walls. Carved owls interspersed around them. He squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"This place is amazing." he whispered.

Annabeth smiled.

"I'm glad you -" She started, before kneeling. "Hello, mother."

Percy knelt too. Athena rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Stand up." She said, impatiently.

They stood. Athena stood, human size, wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. She looked at Annabeth and frowned.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth said, simply.

The goddess stared at Percy accusingly, and he put a protective arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Did you do this?" She asked. Her voice steely calm, but he could hear the anger underneath.

"Yes, Lady Athena."

She stared daggers at Percy, and opened her mouth to shout, when Annabeth interrupted.

"Mother" Annabeth said. "This was a joint decision. We both wanted this child. I know you don't like Percy but -" She smiled at him. "I'm in love with him. I trust him with my life."

Athena's expression softened, but you could still see the underlying hate in her eyes.

"Very well." She said, turning her back on them and going back to whatever she was doing before. Annabeth smiled at Percy, and walked out of the temple.

Percy looked at Annabeth with disbelief.

"She didn't kill me." He stated, making Annabeth laugh.

Annabeth suddenly froze. Percy looked at her, his face filled with worry.

"Annabeth?" He said, a little nervously. "You okay?"

Annabeth grinned, and Percy sighed with relief.

"She moved." She said, still beaming. "I just felt her move."

Percy grinned.

"Probably doing a happy dance because her Daddy didn't get killed."

Annabeth laughed.

"A happy dance? Seriously?"

Percy chuckled.

"I have no idea." He said, still laughing.

Annabeth smiled, and shook her head.

"Alright." She said. "Your Dad."

"Throne room." I said.

Annabeth nodded.

They found Poseidon before they got to the throne room, but it looked like he was headed that way.

"Dad!" Percy shouted, because he was slightly ahead.

The sea god turned around and smiled.

"Percy!" He said, before walking towards them. "Annabeth."

"Hey Dad." Percy said. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too." He said. "Baby on the way?"

Percy grinned.

"Yeah. We came here to tell you, actually. But it is pretty obvious."

Poseidon laughed.

"Yes. It is pretty hard to miss." He said, before laughing again. "Congratulations."

Percy smiled.

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Lord Poseidon." Annabeth said.

The sea god smiled.

"I'm happy for you." He said. "I'd stay and talk longer, but I've got to talk to Zeus about something. I'll see you soon Percy. Good to see you Annabeth." He said, before walking towards the throne room.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, and they made their way home.

**(Review Please! I know this isn't the best, but the next one should be a lot better.)**

**-Em-**


	4. Chapter 4

'Percy.'

Percy was dreaming. He was glad he still had the empathy link with Grover. He hardly ever saw him anymore.

'Hey Grover! How's it going?'

Grover smiled. Percy recognised where he was, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'Where are you, bro?'

Grover smiled again.

'You know where the Italian restaurant is? I'm 2 streets away from there.'

'You mean you're in Manhattan?' Percy asked, trying to hide his excitement. He hadn't seen Grover for nearly a year. 'Oh gods Grover! Come to our place!'

Grover grinned, and started chewing on a tin can.

'That was the plan." He said.

'Annabeth would be proud.' Percy said.

Grover did a goat-like laugh.

'Can I come now?'

'What time is it?'

'Er... 7:30.'

'Yeah, come now. I'll get Annabeth up.'

Grover smiled, and the dream faded. Percy woke up, and grinned. He missed the old goat, even if he did eat all the silverware.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered, gently pulling the hair out her face and kissing her cheek. "We need to get up."

Annabeth groaned.

"Why?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Grover's coming. He'll be here in like, 20 minutes."

Annabeth's eyes shot open. Her face lit up. She looked at Percy in disbelief.

"Grover?"

Percy nodded.

Annabeth grinned crazily. Percy laughed, got out of bed, and offered Annabeth a pull up. She rolled her eyes, but took his hand anyway.

"Empathy link?" She guessed.

Percy nodded again.

"Does he know? About ..." She gestured to her bump.

Percy shook his head. Annabeth laughed. She was just over 8 months pregnant, and she was... big. Scratch that. Huge.

"This should be fun." Percy said, with a mischievous smirk.

They got dressed, and went downstairs. Percy started making breakfast. He avoided bacon sandwiches, because Grover was... sensitive when it came to animals.

There was a knock on the door, and Percy beamed at Annabeth.

"I'll go." They both said, at the same time.

They laughed, and Percy offered Annabeth his hand.

"We'll both go." he said, with a grin.

Annabeth took Percy's hand, and followed him to the door. Percy opened it, and Grover was stood outside, grinning wildly.

"G-man!" Percy said, before giving him a man hug.

Grover stepped inside, and looked at Annabeth, who was grinning, and at Percy, Annabeth, Percy. He looked at her in disbelief, mouth wide open, eyebrows raised. It took him a while to recover.

"No way." He said, with a crazy smile.

Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"Way." Annabeth said.

"Holy Dionysus." He said, giving her a hug. (Trying to.) "I've been away too long."

"You have!" Annabeth said, pulling away. "We haven't seen you for almost a year! Where have you been? We need to have a catch up. Now."

"Well that's apparent." Grover said, gesturing to Annabeth's bump. "You've been busy." He said, raising his eyebrows at Percy.

Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah." Percy said, collapsing onto the sofa, and sighing. "We have."

Annabeth sat, curling up beside him. Percy subconsciously put his arm around her. Grover sat in the chair opposite.

"What's been going on on the wild?" Percy asked.

Grover sighed, and shook his head sadly.

"Much the same. Getting better, but not much."

Percy sighed.

"That sucks."

"It does." Grover said, a little mournfully.

Grover had grown up a lot. His horns had become dramatically longer since becoming the lord of the wild. He had gotten taller, and his wispy beard had become a little thicker. He seemed a lot more grown up too. The way he talked. But he was still same old Grover.

"What's going on with you two, then?"

Annabeth smiled.

"Honestly? Not much. Apart from the obvious. We get the occasional monster, but nothing we can't handle. Finished painting the baby's room yesterday. That's it." She said.

Grover laughed.

"That's it!?" He said, with disbelief. "You're having a baby. You're going to be parents! It's crazy!"

He started chewing the chair, and Percy laughed.

"Would you mind not chewing the furniture?" Percy asked, with a smirk.

Grover froze, and blushed. Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"So." Percy said. "What's the deal with children of demigods?"

Grover thought for a moment.

"It just depends how powerful it's blood is. I mean -"

"Please don't call our baby an it. She is a person!" Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

'Hormones' He mouthed to Grover, who laughed.

"She." he said, with a smile. "Okay, it just depends how powerful her blood is. I mean, thanks to Percy, it's likely that she will attract monsters, but nothing compared to a regular demigod."

"And powers?"

"She might have them." Grover said. "But if she does, they won't be as good as yours."

"Will she have to go to camp?" Annabeth asked.

Grover shrugged.

"Possibly." he said. "It really depends on how powerful her blood is."

Percy smiled. He was relieved. He didn't want his daughter to have to live the life of a demigod. Soon, the monsters attracted to him and Annabeth will stop coming, because as they get older, their blood gets less and less powerful.

"Will she be a supercool hybrid of water and cleverness?"

Grover laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Possibly." He said, holding in a laugh. "How much longer have you got?"

"Just under a month."

Grover grinned.

"That explains why Annabeth looks like she's swallowed a hot air balloon."

Annabeth scowled at him.

"I'd hit you if you weren't so far away."

They laughed, and Annabeth joined in.

"How long are you staying for?" Percy asked.

"A couple of days."

"Come on." Percy said, and stood up. "I'll show you where your room is. We've moved it around since you've been here."

"I can stay at a hotel, if you want."

Percy and Annabeth shook their heads.

"You'd have a massive bill, eating all their furniture and all." Percy said, with a smirk.

Grover blushed. Percy smiled.

"I was joking." Percy said. "Come on, Grover."

Grover followed him up the stairs. He pointed to a door.

"That used to be the guest room, didn't it?"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah." He said, opening the door. "Baby's room now."

Grover smiled, and walked in. The walls were painted pale pink and baby blue, and sea creatures hung from the ceiling that Tyson made. There was a stuffed owl in her crib. There were pictures and Percy and Grover and Annabeth dotted around.

"Still smells of paint." Percy said, sighing, and opening a window.

"Nervous?" Grover asked.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"You know very well that I'm nervous." Percy said, smirking at him.

Grover smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be nervous, you know."

Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"It's hard not to be."

"You realise you're gonna be an awesome Dad, right?"

Percy just sighed, and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man." He said. "It's just a massive change."

Grover smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. You'll have a blast."

Percy grinned. Despite the nerves, he was looking forward to it. Grover laughed.

"That's better."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop doing that emotion reading thing?"

Grover shrugged.

"Sorry man."

Percy didn't want him to stop. Grover always knew how he was feeling, and he would always say the right thing to resolve it. He was glad he was his best friend.

* * *

**(Review?)**

**-Em-**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy lay in bed, watching his wife sleep. He propped himself up on one elbow, innocently twiddling one of her blonde curls around his finger, enjoying the peace, knowing it wouldn't last very long. The baby should be coming any day, and Percy got more and more anxious as the days went by.

He stared outside the window at the snow. He loved the snow, providing he wasn't out in it. He liked how it seemed to make everything seem muffled and quiet. He also loved the way it covered everything in white.

Annabeth opened her eyes, and sighed. Still pregnant. Percy smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She said back.

Percy smirked.

"What's the date today, Wise Girl?"

"December 10th."

"Supposedly, it's someone's birthday today."

Annabeth laughed.

"I really hope so. I feel like I'm going to explode."

Percy smirked.

"To be fair, Annabeth, you look like your going to explode."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." She said sarcastically. "I'm flattered."

"A very beautiful exploding person." He said, with a smile.

Annabeth slapped him playfully.

"So today" Percy said. "I'm thinking stay in all day, watch films, play stupid games, drink lots of hot chocolate. Providing someone doesn't make an appearance."

Annabeth sighed.

"You, Percy Jackson, can read my mind."

Percy laughed.

"I think Grover's been influencing me." He said. "Breakfast?"

"See! You did it again!" Annabeth said, grinning.

"Lets see if I can do it again..." He said, closing his eyes, and rubbing his temples, making Annabeth giggle. "I've got it! Bacon and egg sandwich?"

"Percy, I think you could get a job reading minds."

Percy smirked.

"I'm a man of many talents, Annabeth." He said, before getting up.

"Are you forgetting something, Jackson?" Annabeth asked, sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes, and pecked her cheek.

"Back in a flash." He said, grinning.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head. She couldn't put into words how much she loved Percy. She loved everything about him. His ridiculous sense of humour. His mischievous lopsided smile. He had the biggest heart of anyone Annabeth had ever known. She knew how lucky she was to have him. She knew you didn't come across such good-looking guys with such a lovely personality very often. His unruly black hair. His piercing green eyes. She hoped, more than anything, that their daughter would be like him.

She heard Percy stomping up the stairs, and she laughed quietly. He came into the room, smiling.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, handing her a plate.

"You." She said. "You weren't the most graceful coming up those stairs."

Percy laughed.

"Says you."

"To be fair Percy, I have an excuse."

"So do I." He said.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm a bloke."

He chuckled, and Annabeth laughed.

"How you feeling today, Wise girl?" He asked. She could hear the genuine concern in his voice, which made her smile.

"Crap." She admitted. "Tired. Backache. Blah, blah, blah. Still no baby action."

Percy put his arm around her shoulders.

"That sucks."

Annabeth sighed, and picked at her sandwich.

"I agree."

"But, we can chill out today." He said. "If that makes you feel any better. I mean, we don't have anything left to do, do we?"

Annabeth took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Not really." Annabeth said. "A few clothes need sorting out, but other than that, no."

"Well, I can do that." He said, smiling. "You can just relax. Watch a film, whatever."

"Continue with yesterdays naming discussion."

"Yeah." He said. "Forgot about that."

"You did fall asleep on the sofa."

Percy laughed.

"I didn't fall asleep. I was resting my eyes." He said, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Annabeth said, smiling. "That explains the drool."

"Just making the most of the peace, while I can." He protested.

"So you did fall asleep, then."

"Yeah." He admitted, giving up. "I was tired."

Annabeth sighed.

"Babies aren't really the best thing for tiredness you know." She said.

"Just making the most of it." Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth sighed, and snuggled into him. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her tighter, and kissed her head.

A few hours later, Percy had sorted out the clothes like Annabeth had asked. He was about to sit and talk to her, when he found her asleep on the sofa. He sighed, found a blanket, and placed it on top of her, kissing her forehead. He fell in love with her again just by seeing her like that.

He smiled, crept upstairs into his daughter's room. He let out a deep sigh. He couldn't put into words how excited and scared and anxious he was. He smiled at a photo of him, Annabeth and Grover when they were 12. He loved how carefree he was then. He had just come back off a quest to get the lightning bolt back. He put the photo down, and ran a hand against the crib. He wondered how long it would be before he would actually have a baby in there. Supposedly, it was less than a day.

He went back downstairs, sat on the chair opposite Annabeth, and fell asleep.

Annabeth woke up, and smiled, finding herself wrapped in a blanket.

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled, and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Wise Girl." he mumbled from the chair, opening an eye.

Annabeth chuckled, shook her head, and chucked the blanket at him. She stood up, and went into the kitchen. Percy followed, and stood at the door.

"And what" He asked. "Do you think you're doing?"

"Getting some food, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'll get it." He said, pushing her out the way, gently. She smiled, shook her head, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What do you fancy, Wise Girl?"

"Anything." She said, watching the snow.

Percy smiled.

"Go and sit down then."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She mumbled, walked about 5 paces, froze, and winced, holding onto the wall for support.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, eyes full of concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah" She lied. "Just a kick."

"You sure?" He said. "Because you're a crap liar, Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to face him, and shrugged.

"It was probably nothing." She said.

"Probably?" Percy said, raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, Percy."

"Alright." Percy said, and smiled. "Tell me if it gets any worse, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Jackson." She said, with a wink.

Percy laughed.

"Just go and sit down, Annabeth." he said, smiling.

Annabeth sat down, and put her head on the table. It was nothing, wasn't it? She didn't know what she wanted. She was sick of the backache, but she was nervous about being a Mom. She was excited, too, though. She knew what a brilliant dad Percy was going to be.

She didn't realise he had walked in. He put the food down, sat beside her, put his arm around her, and kissed her temple. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, holding her. Annabeth sighed, looked at the food, and smirked.

"Coco-pops." She said, smiling at him.

Percy laughed.

"I was in a chocolate mood."

Annabeth smiled.

"You need to stop with that mind reading thing." She said. "It's creeping me out."

Percy chuckled, until Annabeth winced again. The laugh melted away, and was replaced with concern.

"Are you sure your alright?"

Annabeth half-smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine but -"

"Baby action?"

Annabeth bit her lip.

"I think so." She said, and sighed. "But it's hardly anything. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep before go anywhere."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

Annabeth smiled gratefully, and Percy kissed her cheek.

"Before sleep, we'd better finish this naming discussion."

"Yeah." Annabeth said, looking down at her bump.

"Okay." Percy said, after a spoonful of coco-pops. "How about... Lola?"

"No. Fleur."

"Maybe. Grace."

"No. Rose."

"No. April."

"Possibly. India."

Percy smiled.

"I like India."

"Me too. Any other suggestions?"

"Autumn?"

"I like that too."

"So." Percy said. "On the list of possibles: "Fleur, April, India, Autumn."

Annabeth nodded.

"Okay. I think Fleur's a no?"

Percy nodded.

"I agree. So we've got April, India, Autumn."

"I've got an idea. Pick a middle name for each of them, and then decide when she gets here."

Percy grinned.

"Not long." He said, biting his lip. "Sounds like a plan, Wise Girl. So... April."

"May." Annabeth said, and Percy smirked. Annabeth realised what she said, and laughed.

"Brooke." Percy said.

Annabeth snickered.

"Just because it means water."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, actually. April Brooke Jackson. Don't you think it's nice?"

"That's pretty actually." Annabeth said. "Okay. That's April sorted. India."

Percy thought for a while. Annabeth smiled.

"Got it." She said. "India Dawn Jackson."

Percy grinned.

"Perfect." he said. "Okay, Autumn."

"Okay." Annabeth said. "I know it's the wrong way round. Joy Autumn Jackson."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah." He said, and beamed. "I've got one. Autumn Faye Jackson."

Annabeth winced again. Percy put his arm around her shoulders. After a while, Annabeth sighed.

"Okay?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. "Come on. Lets try and get some sleep." He said, taking her hand.

"Autumn Faye's my favourite." Annabeth said.

Percy shook his head.

"April Brooke."

Annabeth smirked at him.

"We had a bet, Perseus."

"We did." He said. "But what if Autumn Faye Jackson doesn't suit her?"

Annabeth smiled.

"What if April Brooke doesn't suit her? Or India Dawn? Or Joy Autumn?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Okay. We'll see." He said, with a smile, crawling into bed, Annabeth crawling in beside him. "Wake me up if you need to."

Annabeth smirked.

"Don't worry." she said. "I will."

Percy laughed, and turned off the light.

They both fell asleep almost instantly, but Annabeth kept waking up. She was tempted to wake Percy, but didn't. She knew how tired he was. She did drift off again, eventually.

She woke up again at about 5am, and snuggled up to Percy.

"You okay, Wise Girl?" He mumbled.

"It hurts, Percy." She whispered.

He held her tighter, and kissed her head.

"Do you want to get up?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "But I want to stay here for a bit."

Percy kissed her again, and switched on the light.

"Annabeth." He said, smiling. "Guess what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I won the bet. It's December 11th."

She laughed.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

She stood and looked out the window. It was still snowing. The glass steamed up with every breath she took. Percy stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He put his finger to the steamed up glass, and wrote in it. 'Happy birthday, April Brook Jackson.' Annabeth smiled, and changed it a little. 'It might be your birthday, April Brook/Autumn Faye/ Joy Autumn/ India Dawn.' Percy rolled his eyes, and drew a little cake in the corner. Annabeth laughed.

"It might not even be today, you know." She said, looking at his reflection. He nodded.

"But you think it'll be today."

Annabeth nodded.

"Yep."

"How are you feeling about it?" he asked.

"Terrified." She admitted.

"I think terrified is pretty accurate, and I don't have to do all the painful stuff."

Annabeth laughed.

"That's reassuring." She said.

"We're in this together, okay?" He said, looking into her eyes. "I am _not_ going to leave your side."

Annabeth nodded, and suddenly winced. Percy hugged her, and stroked her hair. She sighed, and let go, staring out the window.

"Traffic's going to be a nightmare." Percy said, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

She nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I wish someone would stop the snow."

The snow stopped. Percy smiled.

"Someone's listening." He said, grinning. He looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you!"

Annabeth smiled.

"Hungry?" Percy asked.

"Percy, it's 5 in the morning."

"Yeah?" He said. "I'm hungry."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She asked.

Percy laughed. Annabeth scowled, and buried her head into his chest. Percy sighed. He hated seeing Annabeth in so much pain. And he felt useless, and he hated, more than anything, feeling useless.

"I'm sorry you have to do all this." He mumbled into her hair.

"Hey." She said, smiling up at him. "It's not like I'm taking a knife for you or anything."

Percy laughed, and kissed her.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand, and helping her downstairs.

"Hungry?"

Annabeth shook her head, and sat down at the table. Percy went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Annabeth put her head in her hands, and sighed. It was really happening. She would be a Mom in a few hours. She would have a daughter. She didn't know it was possible to feel so anxious and excited at the same time.

Percy sat opposite her, with a bowl of coco-pops.

"How you feeling, Wise Girl?" he said, between bites of cereal. Demeter would approve.

Annabeth shrugged.

"Alright, I guess."

Percy smiled sympathetically, and held her hand over the table. Annabeth put her head on the table and groaned softly. Percy sighed, and looked at her, his eyes full of concern. After a while, Annabeth sat up.

"You look cute when you're worried." She said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Annabeth nodded and smiled.

"I am now, yeah."

Percy didn't look convinced, but he carried on with his cereal.

A couple of hours later, Percy took Annabeth to hospital. The traffic was bad, as expected. Thankfully, it was still early in the morning.

They arrived at hospital. Anne, the midwife told Annabeth that she'd done well to stay at home so long, and that the baby would be born in about 3 hours. When she left, Annabeth sighed.

"This is slightly worse than I expected." She mumbled.

Percy laughed softly, smiled sympathetically, and kissed her cheek.

"Only 3 hours left, Wise Girl." He said.

She winced, and groaned softly. It was like that for the next 2 hours. After that, Annabeth started doubting herself.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She whispered. She had tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can Annabeth." he said, looking at her sternly. "You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this, It's you, okay? You're nearly there now, Wise Girl. And then we'll have a daughter. And she needs you to do this."

A few minutes later, the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson was born.

"Oh gods Annabeth." Percy mumbled. "She's beautiful."

Annabeth smiled at him weakly. Percy's eyes teared up.

"I was gonna be cool about this." he whispered to himself. He looked at Annabeth, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Look what she's done to me." He said to her. "And you... You were brilliant. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her.

Annabeth smiled and sat up. Her blonde curls sticking out from all angles and bags under her eyes.

"Not so beautiful now, am I?"

"Yes you are."

She smiled, and rolled her eyes. Percy smiled back at her, and gently placed their daughter in her arms. He sat on the edge of the bed.

She really was beautiful. Curly tufts of blonde hair. Annabeth's tanned skin tone. Everything else was Percy. Piercing green eyes. Annabeth knew she would have his smile.

"Oh gods Percy. She's just like you."

Percy smiled, bursting with pride.

"Slightly important question." He said. "Autumn or April?"

"Autumn." They both said at the same time, and laughed.

"Happy birthday, Autumn Faye Jackson." Percy whispered.

* * *

**(Sorry it's so long! Please review?)**

**-Em-**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I am really sorry about the mistake I made in the last chapter. I fixed it now, anyway.)**

Percy sat down beside the hospital bed, Autumn asleep in his arms. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. She looked at him with her big green eyes, and Percy bit his lip. She looked so much like him it was unreal. She gripped onto his finger in her sleep. He looked at Annabeth, who was asleep. She had been asleep pretty much all day. He was so proud of her. He knew she was strong but... wow. He got deeper in love with her everyday, if that was even remotely possible.

Autumn's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Autumn." He cooed, smiling. She smiled. "I'm your Daddy. I can't believe you're finally here. You took your time. Why couldn't you be early like you Mom wanted you to be, hm? Do you have any idea how nervous I was?" She stared at him blankly. "I honestly have no idea why. You are so beautiful. Just like your Mommy. You realise you and her are the best things that ever happened to me, don't you? I am never, ever going to let anything happen to you, understand? You are my world now. You and Mommy."

He kissed her forehead.

"You realise she has absolutely no idea what you're going on about." A croaky voice said.

Percy looked beside him. Annabeth was lay on her side, smiling. Percy smiled back at her.

"I just want to say thank you." She said. "For earlier. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. You know that, right?"

Percy shook his head.

"Don't say thank you." He said, smiling at her. "Thank _you._ I mean, I didn't do much. You did all the hard work."

"Didn't do much?" Annabeth said, with disbelief. "You are such a Seaweed Brain. I couldn't have asked you to do any more. You have been brilliant since... since before I can even remember, Percy. I can't thank you enough."

Percy stared at her blankly, and then smiled.

"Well." He said. "I didn't know being a nice guy could get you so much credit."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"So you admit you're a nice guy." She said.

"Well, if I wasn't, we probably wouldn't be married. Unless you just married me for my great looks and perfect body, of course." He said, with a mischievous smile.

Annabeth stared at him for a minute, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Promise me something, Seaweed Brain" She said, with a sigh. "Promise me you'll never change."

"Does that include ageing?"

Annabeth shook her head, smiling.

"I'll try my best." Percy said.

Annabeth sat up, and Percy gently placed Autumn into her arms.

"How are -" there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?!" Percy shouted.

The door opened, and Sally poked her head around. Percy smiled.

"Mom." he said, and hugged her. "Where's Paul?"

"Work. He tried to get cover, but couldn't." She said, with a sigh.

Sally smiled.

"Annabeth." She said, and kissed her cheek.

Sally took one look at Autumn and smiled. Annabeth passed her over for Sally to hold. Sally bit her lip, and looked at Percy, and back at Autumn.

"She looks just like you."

Percy sighed, and ran the back of his hand over Autumn's cheek gently.

"I know."

Sally started tearing up. Percy put his arm around her shoulder and chuckled softly.

"Come on, Mom." he said. "Don't cry."

Sally half-smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Autumn Faye Jackson." Annabeth said. Percy sat on the edge of the bed, and put his arm around her. Sally sat on the chair.

"She's so beautiful." Sally said. "How are you Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed, and smiled.

"Exhausted, but I'm good."

Sally laughed.

"I know the feeling." She said, glaring at Percy, who smirked and held his hands up. Annabeth laughed and smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without Percy, though."

Percy rolled his eyes, but kissed her cheek and held her tighter. Sally smiled proudly at Percy, who rolled his eyes again. Sally sighed, and gently placed Autumn in Percy's arms.

"I have to go." She said, " She's beautiful. Congratulations."

Percy and Annabeth beamed with pride, and Sally left. Percy sighed, and yawned. Annabeth smirked.

"Tired, Seaweed Brain?"

He shook his head, but was smiling, which told Annabeth he was lying. She gently took Autumn out of his arms, and kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep, Percy." She said, sternly. Percy shook his head.

"I'm okay." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You'll regret it if you don't." She said, mockingly.

Percy shook his head again.

"Annabeth. I'm fine." He said.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Percy kissed her cheek. They watched Autumn sleep for a while, before Percy started chuckling.

"What?"

"We've had a crazy few months." he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yep." She said.

Percy's chuckles turned into tears, and they wouldn't stop falling. He tried to apologise, but the words wouldn't come out. Annabeth didn't say anything, she put her head on his shoulder. She understood. They had had a really crazy, emotional few months, and she knew Percy had been holding in his emotions for the whole time, for her. They sat there in silence for hours, Percy's sobs breaking the silence every so often. Annabeth tilted his head towards her, and kissed him. Percy was still crying, and Annabeth started too. Percy chuckled through his tears, and kissed her again. They both wished they could put into words how much they loved each other, but they both knew it was impossible, and they both knew that the feeling was mutual. And now they had Autumn, It made their love even stronger, and it was unbreakable.

Percy pulled away, and smiled at Annabeth, and then at Autumn.

"My girls." He mumbled.

**(Sorry if this is a little disappointing. I had a bit of a writer's block over the weekend.)**

**-Em-**


	7. Chapter 7

The couple lay in bed, asleep. Making the most of the little sleep they got. Even bad dreams couldn't stop them. They were so exhausted, the dreams hardly mattered anymore. He house was silent, except from the soft snores from Annabeth, and the ticking alarm clock. It was hardly ever peaceful in the Jackson household anymore, so they had to make the most of it.

A baby's cry broke the silence. Percy groaned, and put his pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise. Annabeth gave him a gentle nudge.

"Your turn." She mumbled, nudging him again, a little harder this time.

Percy sighed, and rolled out of bed. He stumbled down the dark corridor to his daughter's room, her wails ruining the peace. He loved Autumn more than anything in the world, but he underestimated parenthood by a long way. Since becoming a dad, he gained more respect for his mother. He knew he wasn't the easiest of children, and she did it on her own. He found it hard, even with the help of Annabeth.

He picked Autumn up, and her wailing stopped slightly. Percy sighed.

"Maybe you should try sleeping once in a while, you know." He whispered to her. "Daddy's got work tomorrow."

She started crying again, almost as loud and as desperate as before. Percy groaned.

"Hungry?" he asked her. She didn't stop crying.

Percy used his free hand and ran it through his hair, and took Autumn downstairs, hoping she was hungry. He didn't want to have to get Annabeth up. It would make him feel guilty, and it would make him feel like a useless dad.

Autumn stopped crying when they got to the kitchen. She was by no means asleep, but she was quiet, thank the gods. He went to turn the light on.

"Percy."

He stopped. He recognised the voice, but couldn't put his finger on who it was. He instinctively reached for his pocket, and sure enough, Riptide was there. He braced himself and flicked the switch. He squinted through the sudden light to see who it was. Crazy Hawaiian shirt. Bermuda shorts. Flip flops. Fishing cap. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Poseidon.

"Dad." he said, and smiled through his tiredness. "You could have warned me you were coming." He said, jokingly, his voice still croaky. "I would have... you know... got dressed." He looked down at his pyjamas.

Poseidon laughed, and Percy groaned, realising how lame he sounded. Autumn stirred, and looked like she was about to cry. Percy sighed.

"You look exhausted." The Sea God said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay." He said. "It was in the job description."

Poseidon smiled, and held his arms out, gesturing for him to pass Autumn to him. Percy gently placed the baby in his arms, and started warming up some milk. Poseidon smiled, and cooed at her. Autumn calmed down instantly. Percy sat on the kitchen counter, wide eyed.

"How do you do that?" He asked, in awe.

"What?"

"Calm her down so quickly."

The Sea God smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"I've had a few children in my time, Percy." He said.

Percy laughed.

"I guess you have."

What he didn't say: but you never saw me. You never picked me up, or looked after me, or helped Mom. Poseidon sighed, reading his expression.

"I did come and see you once, Percy." He said, Percy listening, but checking the temperature of the milk. "You weren't very old. I think it was the day before your first birthday."

Percy nodded.

"I think I remember." He admitted. "I don't know. When I was a kid, before I met you. Properly, I mean. I thought I remembered a smile. I asked Mom about it, and she said you didn't."

Poseidon smiled mischievously, Percy gestured for him to pass Autumn back, which he did.

"She didn't know." he said, grinning. "I had to come and see you." He admitted. "It was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. I put you in danger. My brother would probably have tried to kill you if he found out."

Percy smiled, and shook his head.

"Now I know who I get it off." He said, with a smirk.

Poseidon held his hands up, with a mischievous grin.

"I will accept responsibility for your... disregard for the rules." He said. "I would have seen you more often if I could, Percy. I think you know that."

Percy nodded.

"I know." He said, looking down at his beautiful daughter in his arms. Wondering what he'd do if he couldn't see her. He knew it would rip his heart in two. Poseidon smiled and nodded, as if reading his mind.

"She looks like you." He noted.

Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, she does." He said, beaming with pride. "Eats like me, too. Like a satyr."

Poseidon laughed.

"Unfortunately, not a big fan of sleep, though." Percy added.

Poseidon laughed again.

"It shows." He said. "What's her name?"

"Autumn Faye Jackson."

The Sea God placed a hand on her forehead, and whispered an ancient Greek blessing. Percy smiled. Autumn was finally drifting off to sleep.

"She's lovely." He whispered. "I see you've got your hands full. I should go. I'll see you soon, Percy."

"See you soon." He whispered. The Sea God smiled, shimmered, and disappeared. Percy sighed, and looked down at his sleeping daughter. He kissed her forehead, took her upstairs and put her to bed.

He crawled into bed beside Annabeth, and wrapped his arm around her.

"You were ages." She mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled back. "Surprise visitor."

Annabeth turned to face him. He could only just see her eyes.

"Who."

"My Dad."

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "You know... all powerful Greek god. God of the seas. God of -"

"Yeah, I get it." She whispered back. "Poseidon."

Percy didn't answer – he had fallen back to sleep. Annabeth smiled, and kissed his nose, before exhaustion took over and she too fell asleep.

* * *

**I wasn't going to do this originally, but I got a lot of requests so...**

**I'll probably do Athena next. Please review!**

**-Em- **


	8. Chapter 8

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "I'm home!"

Annabeth stood, leaning against the kitchen door-frame, Autumn in her arms. She put her finger to her lips. Percy couldn't help but think how heart-wrenchingly beautiful she was. Yes, she looked exhausted. Yes, her hair was sticking out at funny angles, but to Percy, she was the most beautiful thing to walk the earth. He smiled sheepishly, and sauntered over to give his wife and daughter a kiss. Annabeth rolled his eyes.

"Have a break, Wise Girl." Percy whispered, gently taking Autumn from her arms. "Go and have a hot bath or whatever."

Annabeth tried to protest, but Percy wouldn't have it. Annabeth thanked him and kissed him, and went upstairs. Percy sighed, and used his free hand to take off his tie. He gently placed Autumn in her Moses basket, and started with the washing-up. There was piles of it. Literally. Luckily, Son of Poseidon powers made it a lot easier and quicker. The plates dried as soon as he touched them too, so that saved him from drying up.

He spent a long time cleaning. He didn't know how long, but in between keeping Autumn from crying, and cooking dinner, it seemed like a long time. But he knew, more than anything, that he wanted to give Annabeth a break. She had spent the last 2 weeks cooped up at home, looking after a baby, and he wanted to give something back, even if it was only a touch of cleaning.

Annabeth crept down the stairs, intrigued as to what Percy was doing. She saw him, sat on the sofa, cradling Autumn in his arms. She knew he would be a brilliant father, but just then, she couldn't help but think how downright perfect he was. It was almost like the second he touched her, she would calm down, and fall asleep. Annabeth wished she could do it so easily.

She was about to join him on the sofa when she heard a voice behind her.

"Annabeth." She turned, and gave a slight smile, but put her finger to her lips, and gestured at Percy.

"I know you're not keen on him, Mom." She whispered. "But look. He came in from an 8 hour shift a work, and told me to have a break the second he walked in. In that time, he's cleaned pretty much the whole house, made the dinner, and kept an eye on Autumn. And, he was awake all night with her too, bless him. And he's so brilliant with her."

Athena smiled warmly at her daughter.

"It's not that I don't like him, Annabeth." She whispered. "I just wasn't keen on him at the start, that's all. He looked like trouble. But sometimes, even wisdom goddesses get it wrong. He has a good heart. And I can see he has given it to you."

Annabeth hugged her mother, which at first took Athena by surprise, but she gladly responded.

"Sorry I misunderstood you before, Mom." She said, smiling widely.

"Quite alright." Athena said, shocked by the sudden appreciation she got from her daughter. It was clear to her how much she loved Percy Jackson. Even if he was the son of old Barnacle Beard, he was a good man. He had good intentions.

"Come on." Annabeth said. "Come and meet Autumn."

"Percy." Annabeth said, beaming. "Surprise visitor."

Percy smiled, and craned his neck so he could see. He saw who it was, but kept the smile, though you could tell it was forced. Annabeth gave him a look to say 'I'll tell you later', and Percy gave a slight nod.

"Percy." Athena said, with a nod.

Percy gave another forced smile.

"Lady Athena."

She smiled slightly, and sat on the chair opposite him. Annabeth gestured to Percy to hand Autumn over, which he did. Annabeth passed her to Athena. Annabeth sat beside Percy, who gave her a questioning look. She waved it off.

"Thanks for cleaning up." She whispered. Percy smiled.

"Least I could do." He whispered back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched him lightly. Athena sat on the chair, chucking to herself.

"She's beautiful." She mumbled. "She looks like Percy."

Percy smirked.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful, Lady Athena?"

Annabeth shot him a warning look, but Athena snorted.

"Don't push it, Jackson."

Percy raised his eyebrows at Annabeth, as if to say 'What's going on?' Annabeth just beamed.

"I'll check on the dinner." Percy mumbled, and left the room.

"He's a bit... cheeky." Annabeth mumbled. "Sorry."

Athena just smiled.

"Annabeth. It's okay. He's a good man. I can see he looks after you both."

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. Percy poked his head around the kitchen door.

"Dinner's up." He said. "Will you be joining us, Lady Athena?"

She shook her head, and Percy went back into the kitchen. Athena passed Autumn back to Annabeth.

"I have to go." She said, smiling. "I'll see you soon, Annabeth." She shimmered, and disappeared.

Annabeth smiled, put Autumn upstairs in her crib, and sat at the table. Percy came and sat down with the food, raising an eyebrow at Annabeth.

"Apparently, she only didn't like you at the start." Annabeth explained. "She thought you were going to cause trouble."

"Which I did." Percy said, smirking. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, but she's decided you're not so bad after all."

Percy laughed.

"That's good." He said. "At least I don't have to worry about her killing me any more."

Annabeth smiled.

"She wouldn't have killed you anyway, Percy."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh sure." He said, sarcastically.

Annabeth shook her head, still smiling.

"She's a wisdom goddess, Percy." She said. "She knows killing you would cause a whole lot more trouble."

"Why would it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Because too many people love you, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy blushed.

"Oh, right."

Annabeth smiled.

"Come on." She said, pushing her plate forward. "Autumn's asleep. Lets go watch a film or something."

Percy smiled and nodded, but the second they crashed on the sofa, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I'm actually surprised how well this one turned out.**

**Please review!**

**-Em-**


	9. Chapter 9

It was 7am, on a Saturday morning. Percy sat at the table, his 8 month old daughter sat in a high chair. She had food all around her face, in her hair, all over Percy. Everywhere. But Percy couldn't help but smile. She slept right through the night now, meaning he and Annabeth weren't as grouchy and moody anymore, and they actually got sleep, which felt like a total luxury.

Autumn looked more and more like Percy everyday, but some of Annabeth came out in her too. She had Annabeth's freckles on her nose, which was also Annabeth's. And, she was growing so fast. To Percy, it felt like she had only been born a week ago. He had also established another thing: he wanted more. Maybe. They just needed time to catch up on their sleep.

Autumn frowned, and moved her head away comically. She wouldn't open her mouth. Percy laughed, and tried the age-old aeroplane trick, which worked. He ruffled her hair.

"What are we going to do with you, munchkin?"

She stared at him blankly. Percy smiled and shook his head. He took the empty bowls into the kitchen, and washed them up. He sat back down in front of her. She stared at him, and he laughed, and she started giggling too. Percy smiled at the mess she'd made, and quickly tidied it up, before picking her up.

"Your turn." He said, grinning and blowing raspberries on her forehead. She giggled and squealed with delight. Percy took her upstairs, and started running her a bath.

"Percy?" Annabeth called, from the bedroom.

Percy smiled. He let her have a lie in. He stepped into the room, Autumn in his arms. Annabeth smiled at him.

"You didn't wake me up." She noted.

Percy shook his head.

"That would be harsh." He said. "I don't mind. I get to spend time with Autumn."

He tickled her, and Autumn giggled. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and tapped her cheek. Percy sauntered over and kissed it.

"I'll be up in a bit." She said, with a tired smile. Percy nodded, and left the room.

He bathed Autumn, and took her back downstairs, where Annabeth was sitting, sipping coffee, and reading a book. Percy smiled.

"Where's mine?" He asked, sarcastically. Annabeth craned her neck to see him, and rolled her eyes.

"On the side." She said, pointing to the kitchen counter. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I was being sarcastic." He said, grinning. "Thanks though."

He grabbed his coffee, and sat down beside Annabeth, Autumn still in his arms. He took a loud sip from his coffee, which made Annabeth laugh, although she was still absorbed in her book. He tried to read over her shoulder, but the words just floated off the page. Dyslexia. He wondered how Annabeth could cope with it. Autumn started wriggling around, so he put her on the floor, and she started crawling around. He gently took Annabeth's book from her hands, saved her place, and put the book on the table. Annabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want to do today, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth gave him a half-smile.

"We could take Autumn for a swim?"

Percy grinned.

"Yeah, we could." He said. "Sounds good."

2 hours later, they were stood in the shallow end of a swimming pool, trying to teach Autumn to swim. Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off Percy. He still had his six-pack, even after all this time. Percy smirked.

"Checking me out, Wise Girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth blushed, but winked. Percy laughed, and winked back.

"Not looking too bad yourself." He said, with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Percy." She said. "Your supposed to be teaching your daughter to swim, not flirt with me."

He laughed again, and put his little finger in his mouth, with mock seductiveness. Annabeth laughed, and shook her head.

"Stop it, Seaweed Brain." She said, still laughing.

Percy smiled. He hadn't seen Annabeth so happy and laid back since before she was pregnant. Annabeth stopped laughing, and smiled back. They had a silent staring competition, before Annabeth turned her head away. She turned it back, and Percy raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I win.'

"Gods, I love you." He said, grinning.

She laughed.

"I love you too, Percy."

Percy smiled, knelt in the shallow water.

"Ready?" He asked Annabeth.

She nodded, and he let go of Autumn in the water, giving her a little push towards Annabeth. As soon as she started sinking, he used the water to lift her up a little, then let go again. They did this for about an hour, until she finally got the hang of it. She managed to do it about 10 times without any help.

Percy sat down in the shallow water, his back against the wall, the water only coming up to halfway up his chest. Annabeth sat beside him, Autumn in her arms. Percy put his arm around them both and sighed.

"I can't even put into words how happy I am with my life." He said, after a while.

Annabeth smiled at him.

"I know what you mean." She said, looking at Autumn. "I don't know what it is. I feel so... settled. And it feels so right. Maybe we've actually got the peace we deserve."

Percy smirked at her.

"You've probably jinxed it now." He joked.

"I hope not." She said, still smiling.

He smiled back, and they just sat there in the warm water for a while. He watched all the families with young kids, playing around in the water. they looked so happy. So normal.

"Would you have more?" He asked her after a while.

"More what?" She asked.

He jerked his head towards Autumn. Annabeth hesitated.

"Yeah." She admitted. "Would you?"

"Stupid question." He mumbled, smiling at her. "Yeah. Course I would. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want more."

"What? Now?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Someone's keen." He said, with a wink, and then smiled. "I don't know." He admitted. "I'm happy to have more now, or later. What are you thinking?"

Annabeth bit her lip.

"Pregnancy sucks." She said. "But why wait? I mean, better to get it all out of the way." Annabeth pointed to a family with 3 kids, that looked like they were having such a good time it made Percy feel jealous."I mean, we could be like that, Percy."

He smiled. This was the life he had always wanted. He looked at the family. They looked so happy, and settled and relaxed about life. Like they don't have to worry about anything other about what's for lunch. He beamed at Annabeth.

"Are you serious?"

Annabeth nodded

"It's official then." He said. "We are trying for another."

Annabeth nodded, and grinned at him.

"I guess so."

Percy laughed.

"How many more are we talking here?"

"2 or 3" She said, and then hesitated. "Or 4."

Percy laughed again.

"Never seen you so indecisive." He said.

"How many were you thinking then, Jackson?"

"10." He joked. "No, same as you. About 3."

"For a minute." She said, laughing, "I thought you were serious about the 10 thing."

Percy laughed too, and kissed her cheek. He sighed.

"This should be fun." He mumbled.

Annabeth started laughing again. Percy looked around, trying to find the source of her laughter, until he saw Autumn, falling asleep, her head falling forward. He chuckled softly, kissing her mop of blonde curls, and offered Annabeth his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up.

By the time they got home, Autumn was asleep. Percy And Annabeth sat on a blanket in the garden, Autumn lying asleep on the floor. Annabeth took a sip from her drink, sitting cross-legged opposite him, just staring into his eyes. She just got lost in them, like she always did. Sometimes, it still took her by surprise how startlingly green they were. He was ruggedly handsome. His once lanky frame had bulked out a bit, and he had faint smile lines around his eyes. He had light stubble, but not in a messy way. It was purely accidental, but it suited him.

Percy stared into Annabeth's eyes. Stormy grey. She got more beautiful everyday. Her blonde curls falling perfectly down her back and the way she looked when she was thinking. She didn't even try. It was so effortless, and Percy loved it.

They would've been happy to stare into each other's eyes all day, but Percy stuck his tongue out at Annabeth. She sighed. All good things must come to an end.

"Immature." She said, although she was holding back laughter.

Percy laughed, and shrugged.

"I can accept that." He said, with a smug smile. He lay back onto the blanket, and Annabeth lay beside him, her arm wrapped around him and her head on his chest. Percy sighed.

"It's been ages since we've been able to do this." He said, smiling sadly.

Annabeth propped herself up on her elbow, her other arm still resting on his chest.

"You are ready for more kids, right? I mean, I'm happy to wait if-"

Percy cut her off with a kiss, grabbing her t-shirt and pulling her closer. He smiled at her.

"What if I don't want to wait." He whispered to her, looking into her eyes. Annabeth smiled slightly, and kissed him again, more passionately than before. It took Percy by surprise, but he responded equally as passionately. A baby started crying beside them. Percy sighed as Annabeth pulled away.

"To be continued." He mumbled, before picking Autumn up. "What's up with you?" He asked her, kissing her forehead. She stopped crying, but still had a scowl all over her face, which made Percy laugh. He sat her on his knee.

Annabeth sat opposite him, disappointed, but she watched him intently, a smile on her face. Percy winked at her. She rolled her eyes, but went back to watching him. He was so good with her.

"You are so perfect at this." She mumbled.

Percy looked up at her, startling her with his green eyes.

"At what?" He asked, curious.

"The whole dad thing. She was literally in tears a minute ago. Look at her now."

Autumn was sat on his lap, babbling away to herself happily, a smile on her face. Percy chuckled.

"I'm certainly not perfect." He said, smiling sadly at her. "I had no idea what I was doing when she was really small."

Annabeth smiled, remembering.

"Neither did I."

Percy snorted.

"Better than me."

Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, granted." She said, grinning. "But you're better at it than me now."

Percy shook his head.

"Don't say that." He said, and took her hand. "You're brilliant."

Annabeth smiled at him, and pecked his cheek.

"I love you." She said, with a half-smile.

Percy smiled,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yeah, probably not my best, but please review none-the-less!**

**Oh, and I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any.**

**-Em-**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a bad morning.

Annabeth, Percy and Autumn lay sound asleep in their beds. Percy's arm was wrapped around Annabeth, and he was drooling onto the pillow. Annabeth slept, her mouth wide open, loosely holding Percy's hand as she slept. Autumn slept on her back in her crib, snoring softly. There was a loud crash, and a roar. Percy shot up, sitting bolt upright, Annabeth's eyes shot open.

"What was that?" She asked, shaking off her drowsiness.

Percy shook his head, jumped out of bed, and looked out the window.

"Not good." He mumbled to himself. "Not good at all."

He looked at Annabeth mournfully, and sighed.

"We've got company." He said, grabbing Riptide from his dresser, and pulling some armour from the wardrobe. "Manticore."

Annabeth got out of bed, and made her way to the wardrobe to grab her armour. Percy put his hand on her wrist, and shook his head. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure Autumn's alright." He said, smiling sadly. "I'll be okay."

Annabeth regarded him, and started to put her armour on. Percy stared at her with disbelief.

"Do you remember what this guy did to you?" He asked her. "He dragged you down a cliff."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"That was a long time ago." She said, grabbing her dagger from the back of the wardrobe.

"Please." Percy begged. "Stay here." Another roar. "I don't have much time." He said, and kissed her cheek.

Annabeth hugged him.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She said,

Percy nodded, and left the room.

He stepped out of the front door, and the Manticore growled. He was _not_ going to touch Annabeth or his daughter. Percy approached the monster, ready to slash at it with Riptide. As soon as Percy approached, the Manticore let out a blood curdling growl that made Percy's hair stand on end, and fired its deadly thorns right at Percy. Percy dodged most, though a few got stuck in his armour, and one buried itself into his arm. He winced, and flexed his shoulder. Percy charged at the beast, careful to avoid any flying thorns, but he couldn't get close enough.

"Percy!" He heard Annabeth's voice from behind him. He didn't take his eyes off the monster.

"You shouldn't be out here." He said, through gritted teeth, though he was relieved that she was there. "Is Autumn okay?"

"Asleep." Annabeth said, keeping her eyes on the Manticore, which fired another load of thorns. Annabeth dodged them, but another hit Percy in the leg. He didn't react. "One of us needs to get close to it." Annabeth said, not realising Percy was hurt.

"I distract. You get close." Percy said, limping to her side.

"You're hurt." She said.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Annabeth wasn't convinced, but she took his word for it.

"Okay." She said. "Ready?"

Percy nodded grimly, and Annabeth ran towards the Manticore.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "You! Ugly!"

The Manticore took peeled it's gaze from Annabeth onto Percy. Percy waved his arms like a madman. Anything to turn its attention away from Annabeth. She was so close, almost within stabbing distance. Just a few more seconds...

It fired more thorns at Percy, but he couldn't move fast enough this time. 3 of the thorns hit him, and he fell to the ground, just in time for Annabeth to stab the monster. It turned to gold dust at her feet. She span around, and jogged over to Percy, who smiled sheepishly at her. He tried to move, but winced. Annabeth sighed.

"You idiot." Annabeth said, smiling a little. "Are you okay?"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah." He lied. "I'm good."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I think good is a slight overstatement."

Percy laughed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably."

Annabeth smiled a little, and helped him inside the house, and Percy collapsed onto the sofa, wincing. Annabeth went into the kitchen, and came back with ambrosia. Percy smiled gratefully, and ate it, being careful not have to much. Spontaneous combustion wasn't his style. Annabeth pulled out the thorns, and cleaned the wounds out with nectar. Percy watched her. He loved how her face scrunched up when she was concentrating, and how her tongue stuck out a little.

When she was done, he mumbled, "Thank you." But he hated being looked after. It made him feel like a little kid.

Annabeth smiled.

"I told you to be careful." She said, taking everything back to the kitchen. Percy followed her, his wounds now fully healed.

"This is me you're talking to." He said, with a smirk. He held his arms out, inviting her in for a hug. She smiled, and gratefully accepted, burying herself into his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"What if he had got hold of Autumn?" She mumbled. "What would we do then?"

Percy pulled away, smiling sadly, brushing her hair from her face.

"But he didn't." She said. "You know I'd never let that happen to her. Or you."

Annabeth nodded, and fell back into his chest.

"It just... scares me, you know." She said, her eyes shut tight. "If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do."

Percy held her tighter, and kissed her head.

"Me too." He admitted. "But that is _not_ going to happen. I'd do anything to keep her safe."

Annabeth nodded slightly. They stood there, in the kitchen doorway, holding each other for a while. The sun was just beginning to rise. The attack scared them both. If anything had happened to Autumn, they wouldn't forgive themselves. They didn't say it, but they both knew they would sacrifice themselves for each other, or their daughter.

Percy pulled away, and smiled at her. He checked the time. Not even 6am yet. He took her hand, and led her back upstairs. Percy stripped off his armour, and collapsed into bed, and Annabeth did the same. They lay there, facing each other, not saying anything. Percy innocently twiddled one of Annabeth's curls around his finger. Annabeth smiled, and looked into his eyes. Soon, she got so lost in them, she fell asleep. Percy didn't though. He was too shaken up. What if something _had_ happened to Autumn? Or Annabeth for that matter. He couldn't help but feel he was nothing without them.

It had only felt like a few minutes, but his alarm went off. He groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like his job, He just wasn't in the mood for work. Not after everything that happened.

Annabeth opened her eyes.

"You've got work today?" She asked. Percy nodded, and rolled over to get out of bed. Annabeth grabbed his wrist.

"I want you to stay." She whispered, which was totally unlike her. She was a total workaholic. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, mockingly.

Annabeth smiled slightly, rolled her eyes, and then nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I just want you to stay."

Percy grinned.

"Fine by me." He said. "Technically, I'm ill."

Annabeth laughed, and Percy kissed her cheek. After that, the day got better and better.

* * *

**Not sure I like this one, but please review anyway!**

**-Em-**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy opened an eye, expecting Annabeth to be lay beside him, but the bed was empty. He rolled over, and checked the time. 10am. He groaned. He felt bad when he left the babysitting to Annabeth. And it was their anniversary. August 18th. Also his birthday. He rolled out of bed, and went downstairs.

Annabeth was sat at the table, feeding Autumn some rather gross looking baby food. He crept up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl." And kissed her cheek. He strolled into the kitchen, and switched the kettle on.

"Come back here, Jackson!" She shouted.

Percy walked in, wearing that mischievous half-smile.

"What time do you call this?" Annabeth asked, though she was grinning. Percy's smile turned sheepish.

"Sorry." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to come closer. He did, and Annabeth pulled him forward with his pyjama top, and gave him a light kiss.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled.

Percy beamed, winked, and went back into the kitchen to finish his coffee. He came back, and passed Annabeth her mug. She smiled gratefully. Percy kissed Autumn's forehead, and sat down. He took a loud sip from his mug.

"I'm taking you for dinner later." He said, pursing his lips. "Destination of your choice... Providing it's within reason." He added.

Annabeth laughed.

"Childcare?"

"Mom, here, 8:30."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, with a smile, taking another sip. Percy finished his coffee, and took a shower. By the time he got downstairs, Annabeth wasn't there. He found a note on the table.

_'In the garden, with your daughter and some presents.'_

Percy smiled, and made his way outside. Annabeth was sat on a blanket, Autumn beside her. Annabeth grinned, and patted the space beside her. His eyes widened when he saw how many presents he had. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You've gone overboard this year, Wise Girl." He mumbled. Annabeth waved him off. Percy handed her a present. "Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl." He said, and pecked her on the cheek. Annabeth rolled her eyes, tilted Percy's head towards her, and gave him a proper kiss. He smiled into it. He loved Annabeth more than he could put into words.

"Which is the best one?" He asked. Annabeth thought for a moment, picked up a small box and handed it to him. Percy handed it back. "Best 'till last." He said, with a wink.

The sun was beating down on them as Percy opened his presents. He loved every one of them. Even the washing-up sponges, which had been a joke they had shared for years. He picked up the last box, and shook it, eyebrows raised.

"This must be awesome if it's better than the others." He said, squinting because of the sun. Annabeth just smiled, and gestured for him to open it, the smile never leaving her face. As soon as he did, he tackled her with a hug so hard she fell back onto the ground. Percy knelt, looking down at her, before kissing her, and pulling away, raising an eyebrow.

"You planned this well." He noted.

She rolled her eyes.

"Daughter of Athena, dummy." She said, sarcastically.

He kissed her again, Annabeth laughed.

"How long have you known?"

"Yesterday." She said, simply.

Percy grinned at her, and lay back, sitting Autumn on his chest, facing him.

"I've got a feeling it's a boy this time."

Annabeth turned her head, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled.

"A hunch." He said, turning his head to face her. "And we already have a girl."

"Got a problem with that, Jackson?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Not at all." He said, ruffling Autumn's hair. "Honestly, I'd be super happy if we had a boy or a girl. I just think it's a boy this time."

Annabeth laughed.

"Me too." She said, rolling onto her side, looking at Percy, who turned his head towards her, and grinned.

"Oh yeah, and Chiron's expecting us at camp. We haven't been since we left, and I thought we could take Autumn to meet everyone?"

Annabeth smiled, and nodded.

"Sounds good." She said, and kissed him. "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

He looked up to the sky, basking in the sun's warmth. He silently thanked Apollo for keeping it up for them. Autumn was still sat on his chest, staring at her dad intently. He tickled her, and she giggled. Which made Percy and Annabeth laugh too. He sat up, lifted her over his head, and blew raspberries on her stomach. Autumn squealed with delight, her arms and legs flailing around wildly. Percy sighed and held her close to him, kissing her forehead.

"How come my presents are always better than yours?" He asked Annabeth, who was now sat up beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"I got you, and a baby. You got a trip to Greece and a car." He said. "See what I mean?"

"Percy, I got a life with you." She said. "You proposed to me on my birthday."

"I know but -"

"No buts. I got the best present, hands down."

Percy laughed.

"Okay." He said, not convinced.

They left to go to camp soon after. The drive brought back so many memories. The Minotaur. The cab with those creepy sisters, Tyson, and Annabeth. His Mom going missing.

The climbed half-blood hill, hand in hand, Autumn in Percy's arms. It hadn't really charged since they were there last, about 3 years ago, when they left. Percy sighed and smiled. Camp still felt like a home to him. He squeezed Annabeth's hand, who squeezed his back, and strolled through camp borders. It even smelled the same: strawberries baking in the summer heat. Annabeth touched Thalia's tree as she walked past, remembering the quest for the golden fleece. Percy chuckled, and Annabeth figured he was remembering the same thing. It was still same old Camp Half-Blood.

"Hasn't changed a bit." Percy mumbled.

"No." Annabeth agreed. "But we have." She added.

Percy laughed, and they made their way to the big house. As the walked, they heard campers mutter, "Percy Jackson." And "Annabeth Chase." And, "They have a baby?" Almost as if they were surprised it was a physical possibility to survive past 16. Percy just waved at them. Aphrodite campers followed Percy, giggling. Every time he turned around, they would pretend they were doing something else.

"Someone's still popular." Annabeth mumbled, irritatedly.

Percy just chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. They stood at the door of the big house.

"Ready?" Percy asked. Annabeth grinned and nodded.

He knocked on the door, and Chiron answered, smiling. He hadn't changed a bit, not even ageing. Immortality probably helps. Annabeth moved away form Percy the second she saw the old centaur, and hugged him. Chiron laughed warmly.

"Percy Jackson." He said, with a fond smile. "Happy Birthday." He held his hand out. Percy shook it, grinning. "Chiron."

Percy looked at Autumn, who was now 9 months old. She had mastered a few words in that time. She looked at Percy.

"Are you going to say hello to uncle Chiron?" He cooed. Autumn stared at Chiron intently. Percy turned to him. "Apparently not." Percy said.

Chiron chuckled, and smiled at the baby.

They sat out on in the porch, enjoying the warm sun. They chatted about what they had been doing, monsters, recent quests. New demigods. Satyrs. Just the average conversation you'd have with a horse. Chiron clapped Percy on the back.

"I won't keep you. I expect you have friends to see."

Percy nodded.

"Thanks for letting us come, Chiron." Percy said, standing up.

"Would you both be interested in a game of capture the flag later?"

"Yes!" Annabeth said, but Percy gave her a stern look, and mouthed 'baby.' Annabeth sighed, and looked disappointed.

Chiron, obviously getting the wrong end of the stick said, "I'm sure a Demeter camper would look after Autumn." Percy shook his head.

"It's not that, it's -" He silently asked Annabeth permission to tell him. She nodded. "She's pregnant."

Chiron smiled at Annabeth sympathetically.

"Well, I can't let you play then, dear. Sorry." He said. Annabeth huffed, but nodded.

Percy took her hand, and they walked through camp, looking for old friends. Percy kissed Annabeth's temple, and mumbled "Sorry" into her ear. "I couldn't have let you do that." Annabeth nodded.

"It's fine, Percy." She said, smiling up at him. "You were right."

Percy smiled at her sadly. He knew she hated it. He could see how much she wanted to be able to join in. He squeezed her hand. Soon, they bumped into Travis and Katie, sat outside the Hermes cabin. They both sat there, mouths hanging open. Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"How's it going, guys?" Percy asked.

Katie launched herself onto Annabeth, who laughed. After all, they hadn't seen each other for 3 years. Travis called Connor over, who stared at Percy, holding Autumn. Percy laughed again.

"No pranks." He said. "Don't want her to get any ideas."

The twins laughed, and shook Percy's hand.

"Good to see you Perce." They said. And then Travis said, "No pranks. Promise."

Percy laughed, and he and Annabeth joined hands again, Travis, Connor and Katie following, to go and look for Rachel. Who they found, along with Grover, Juniper, Clarrise (Who had somehow managed to become nice) Chris, Leo, Jason, and Piper. They sat on the beach, like they used to, before Annabeth and Percy left. They asked what life was like, in the outside world, and Percy told them.

"Are any of you guys thinking of leaving?" Annabeth asked.

Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie, Connor, and Jason and Piper nodded.

"It's the best thing you'll ever do." Percy said. "I miss this place, but-" He looked at Annabeth lovingly. "It's nowhere near as good as what I've got now."

Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's happened to you?" He asked, mockingly. "You've almost become... mature."

Percy stuck a tongue out at him, and everyone laughed.

"I take it back." Jason mumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I had to grow up a bit." He admitted. "I'm a Dad now." He said, proudly. "My pranking days are over."

Annabeth smiled at him, and put her head on his shoulder. Katie was entertaining Autumn.

"Anyone getting married?" Annabeth asked.

Juniper showed Annabeth her hand, and she smiled. Percy gave Grover a fist bump and a wink. Katie raised an eyebrow at Travis, who smiled sheepishly. Percy laughed, and mouthed 'women'. Travis burst out laughing. Piper gave Jason the very same look. Jason smiled, and dug into his pocket, without saying a word. Everyone was silent. He handed Piper a small box, and she looked at him with disbelief. He grinned at her as she opened it.

"Marry me?" He mumbled, smirking, already knowing the answer. Piper squealed, and tackled him with a hug, and kissed him. Katie covered Autumn's eyes. Everyone laughed.

"How did you do it, Perce?" Travis asked.

"What? Propose?"

Travis nodded. Percy smiled at Annabeth, remembering. It was genius.

It was Annabeth's 21st birthday, 2 weeks after they had moved house. He had been wanting to ask her for ages, but wanted to at least be living with her first. It took him ages to figure out how to do it. He thought about the things she liked. The first things that sprang to mind was books and architecture. That was when he came up with the idea.

He went out to buy her a hardback copy of her favourite book, _The Lord Of The Rings. _When he got home, he cut out the middle of all the pages carefully, so it was like a box, but still looked like a book.

He filled the middle with pictures of them together, the ring, and a note;

"_Annabeth,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I don't say cheesy stuff. I'm not a cheesy guy._

_I've loved you since before I can remember._

_Marry me?"_

He wrapped it up, smiling mischievously.

The day after was her birthday. They sat on the floor together, cross legged, still surrounded by boxes from moving. She looked at it, her last present. He gestured for her to open it, which she did. She smiled.

"I already -"

"Open it." he said.

She did, and smiled at the photos.

"Percy, this is-"

"There's more." He said. It felt as if there were a group of killer butterflies in his stomach, and his heart was beating out of his chest.

She lifted up the photos, and gasped. She picked up the ring, her eyes tearing up a little, and read the note. She looked at Percy, who looked at her nervously, but winked. She burst into tears, and attacked him with a hug. He laughed, but was still nervous.

"You haven't given me an answer." He mumbled, looking into her eyes, Annabeth still lay on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Annabeth realised how nervous he was.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She squealed.

Percy let out a sigh of relief, and kissed her.

Percy told the story, and all the girls sighed. Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"That's so..." Katie started.

"Perfect?" Annabeth finished. "Yeah. It was." She kissed his cheek again, and he held her tighter.

"Do you think you'll have any more kids?" Piper asked.

Percy smiled mischievously.

"Oh, definitely." He said, smirking.

Annabeth laughed. Hard.

"Yes. We will." She said, eventually. Everyone gave her a confused look, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Looks of understanding spread across the group, which turned into smiles of congratulations.

Percy and Annabeth thanked them, and Autumn started drifting off to sleep. They said their goodbyes, and left soon after. They really enjoyed their time there. They wished they had gone more often.

"Thanks Percy." Annabeth said. "I needed that."

Percy winked at her, and they arrived home.

* * *

**This was a fun one, hope you liked? Review! And give me any suggestions?**

**Oh, and the date will be the next chapter, but it'll only be short**

**-Em-**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy sat on the couch, Autumn falling asleep in his arms. He wore a tight jeans and a shirt. He had even done his hair for once. He started singing softly to her, oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was listening. He was surprisingly good. Good enough for Autumn, anyway, she was asleep within 5 minutes. Percy crept upstairs, careful not to wake her, and lay her in her crib. He watched her sleep for a minute, stroking her curly hair, and smiled. It's amazing how much can change in such a small space of time.

There was a knock at the door, and Percy tensed, hoping it didn't wake Autumn up. Thankfully, it didn't. He crept downstairs, and answered the door. He smiled, and gave his Mom a hug.

"Happy birthday, Percy." She said, kissing his cheek, and handing him a present. Paul walked in behind, and shook Percy's hand.

They sat on the sofa, waiting for Annabeth.

"I've literally just put her to bed." Percy said. "She shouldn't be any trouble. If she wakes up, which she shouldn't, give her Albert Owl."

Sally rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"I know how to look after a baby, Percy." She said.

Percy laughed.

"Okay. Thanks for this." He said. "If she plays up, just give me a call."

Sally rolled her eyes again. Annabeth walked downstairs, and sat beside Percy.

"What have you had for your birthday?" Sally asked.

Percy told them about everything, except for the baby. Annabeth looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Missed something, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at her, asking if he could tell them. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh, And Annabeth's pregnant again. Second best birthday present. Ever." Percy said.

Annabeth scowled at him.

"Second?"

Percy nodded.

"First had better be pretty good, Jackson."

"She's perfect. She has blonde curly hair and grey eyes and freckles on her nose. And she's sweet and beautiful and intelligent and brave. And I couldn't live without her."

Annabeth blushed, and looked at the floor. Sally sat there, dumbfounded.

"You're having another baby?" Sally asked, smiling.

Percy laughed.

"Yeah." He said, beaming "We are."

Sally smiled, and hugged them both, as did Paul, and asked them endless questions- most of which they didn't know the answer to. Soon after, Percy and Annabeth left, walking hand in hand down the streets. Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked beautiful. She wore a green dress that came just above her knees and flip-flops, her hair down and being blown around by the warm breeze, her eyes glinting in the evening sun.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled. She smiled shyly, and tucked her hair behind her ear. All she could she was how pale and washed out she looked, and how her hair wouldn't stay in the right place.

"Not too bad yourself, Seaweed brain."

He laughed.

"I try my best." He said, his voice oozing sarcasm. "Where are we off to?"

"Surprise." She said with a wink. "You'll love it. Trust me."

He shrugged, and nodded. He couldn't help but think the streets looked somewhat familiar. They walked in silence for a while, until Annabeth couldn't take it anymore.

"I heard you singing earlier." She said, smiling at him.

Percy chuckled, and shrugged.

"It gets her to sleep." He said.

"I'd never heard you sing before." She said. "Can you believe that?"

Percy nodded.

"Yes." He said. "I try to avoid it if I can."

Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"Don't" She said. "You have a nice voice."

Percy laughed.

"Yeah. Okay Wise Girl."

"You do!" She said. "Oh, we're here."

Percy's jaw dropped.

"No way." He said, and started laughing.

They were at where they went for their first ever proper date, which didn't involve camp or monsters. For the first time ever, they felt normal. And the food was so good. Mexican. Who can resist? Percy payed for the whole meal, and took her for a moonlit walk on the beach. Percy smiled, remembering, and Annabeth led him inside. She had even reserved the same table they sat on, just under 9 years ago, when Percy was just 16.

Annabeth sat opposite him, sipping lemonade, like she would have done all those years ago. But for a different reason, of course.

"25." She said.

"Yeah." He said. "25" And then smiled. "It's hardly changed a bit." He mumbled.

Annabeth laughed.

"Not even redecorated." She said. "Makes you think, doesn't it? How far we've come. It's nice to know some things never change."

Percy smiled wistfully.

"It was so simple back then." He said, and took Annabeth's hand.

She remembered Percy said about her earlier, before they left. She smiled just thinking about it. She couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have such a sweet, funny guy, who was really very attractive and such a brilliant dad. He looked into her eyes, and asked her what she was thinking.

She blushed a little, and said, "How lucky I am." She said. "You're a brilliant guy, Percy. You're sweet, you're funny, you're modest, you're handsome, and you're a brilliant dad. I don't think there are many guys like that, Percy."

Percy smiled. He wasn't very good at taking compliments.

"Thanks, but-"

Annabeth put her hand over his mouth.

"Just take the compliment, Percy. Holy Zeus."

Percy twiddled his fork between his fingers.

"You probably could have done better, Annabeth." He mumbled.

Annabeth stared at him.

"I don't think there is better. Even if there us, I don't want better. I want you."

Percy smiled at her.

"That's good, because you're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

"Not a problem." Annabeth said, grinning.

Shortly after their meal, they left. It was dark, and the sky was clear, the moon shining down on them.

"Walk on the beach?" He asked. "For old times sake?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. She had a strange glint in her eye.

"Race you." She said, "Race you to the sea. No cheating, Jackson."

Percy nodded.

"You're on." He said, grinning wildly, before dashing down the streets to the beach. Annabeth was ahead the whole time, throwing her head back laughing, Percy behind, but catching up. As soon as he hit the wet sand, he felt more powerful. In his own territory. He sprinted ahead almost catching her up, but she hit the water first.

They stood there, out of breath, the salt water seeping into their shoes. Annabeth recovered.

"Beaten by a pregnant woman." She said, smiling and shaking her head. "Shameful."

Percy laughed.

"You were always faster than me." He said, still breathless. Annabeth smiled, took off her shoes, and let her toes sink into the sand. She wrapped and arm around Percy's waist, and he her waist. They walked along the shore, enjoying each other's company, and looking up to the stars.

The sea was calm, and there was a gentle breeze. It felt so serene and peaceful, they didn't want it to end.

"We don't do this enough." He said, smiling sadly at her. "I miss this."

Annabeth sighed.

"Me too. But it's so worth it, right?"

Percy grinned, his eyes shining.

"_So_ worth it." He said. "Autumn's brilliant. And now we've got another one coming -" He put a hand on Annabeth's stomach. "It's just perfect. And I wouldn't have wanted this with anyone else."

Annabeth smiled, hopped onto her tiptoes, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Neither would I." She whispered, arms still around him. He smirked, and kissed her again, oblivious to the person stood behind him. The person coughed, trying to get his attention. Percy jumped, and turned around. The man laughed. Percy flushed an interesting shade of purple, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Dad." He said.

Poseidon smiled.

"Hello Percy. Hi Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, gave a slight wave, and said, "Hi, Lord Poseidon" shyly. Poseidon smiled.

"Do you mind if I borrow Percy?" He smirked. "Sorry for interrupting."

Annabeth blushed.

"Not at all." She said, about to walk off. Percy caught her wrist, and kissed her cheek. "I'll catch you up." He said.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, as if to remind him of the race they had earlier that night. Percy waved it off. Annabeth walked away slowly, her feet sinking into the sand. It took almost all of Percy's willpower to peel his eyes away from her. He looked out to the ocean, shoulder to shoulder with Poseidon.

"Happy Birthday, Percy." He said, not taking his eyes away from the ocean. "I trust you've had a good day."

Percy grinned.

"Yeah. It's been brilliant." He said, still looking out to sea. "Annabeth's pregnant again, and we went to camp, and we've just been out for a meal. I'd say it comes joint third in my birthday history."

Poseidon laughed.

"Congratulations." He said, and smiled at him. "Would it be too nosy to ask which birthday came first and second, and what took joint third?"

Percy smiled, remembering each of them fondly. "First, my 16th, because the war was over, and me and Annabeth got together."

Poseidon grinned, and Percy groaned.

"You didn't see that little underwater incident, did you?" he asked, hoping he didn't.

Poseidon nodded, smirking. Percy groaned again.

"Second, my wedding day, for obvious reasons. Third, my 15th. Just because it was pretty awesome. And my Mom's face when you arrived at the door."

Poseidon chuckled, and clapped Percy on the back.

"Happy Birthday, son." He said. "I should be going. Have a good night."

"And you!" Percy called, as the Sea God stepped into the surf. He turned around and smiled, before melting into the water. Percy jogged down the shore, hoping to catch up with Annabeth. He saw her, ankle deep in the sea, looking out to the moon and the stars. Percy crept up behind her, and covered her eyes with his hands. She chuckled.

"Guess who?" he said, jokingly.

"Oh... I don't know." Annabeth said, sarcastically. "Is it you, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"What gave it away?" He asked.

Annabeth just laughed.

They walked home in silence. They opened the door quietly, so they didn't wake Autumn. Percy expected to hear his Mom talking, but he walked into the living room, and found her and Paul asleep on the couch. He smiled, and Annabeth chuckled. Percy gently shook his mother awake. She jumped, and Percy smirked.

"Come on." Percy said. "It's late. Sleep here tonight."

Sally didn't protest. She stretched and woke Paul, before going upstairs to bed.

Annabeth collapsed onto the couch, closing her eyes for a second. Percy leaned on the kitchen door frame, watching her. She looked exhausted. He sat beside her, and she opened an eye.

"You look like you need a hot chocolate." Percy said.

Annabeth closed her eye again and smiled.

"That would be nice." She mumbled.

"Go on." He said. "Go to bed. I'll bring it up."

Annabeth stood up, and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you for today."

Percy just winked, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday." He mumbled to himself, grinning.

* * *

**A lot longer than I expected, sorry!**

**Please review.**

**-Em-**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth sat on the stairs, unbeknown to Percy, watching him play with Autumn. He sat cross legged on the carpet, still in his pyjamas, making stupid voices for her various toys, making Autumn giggle uncontrollably, in return, making Percy laugh. He ruffled her golden mop of curls, and the baby gave him a disapproving look. Percy smirked, and lifted her onto his lap, smothering her face with kisses. Annabeth couldn't help but grin – Percy was so cute when he thought people weren't watching.

Annabeth coughed, making him turn around. He smiled at her.

"Hey." he said, "How long have you been there?"

Annabeth winked.

"Long enough." She said, smiling. "I swear, that was the cutest thing in the world."

Percy stood up, and took and exaggerated bow. Annabeth could tell he was blushing. She smiled, shook her head, and sauntered over to kiss his cheek, before sitting on the couch. Percy sat back on the floor facing her, Autumn back on his lap.

"We've got a hospital appointment this Thursday." Annabeth said.

"You mean, this Thursday as in the Thursday coming up?"

Annabeth nodded, and Percy groaned. Annabeth scowled.

"Don't you want to see our baby?" She asked, bitterly.

If there was one thing Percy hated, it was mood swings. Percy sighed.

"Of course I do!" he said, "we've just got this meeting at work, which I absolutely can't miss."

Annabeth glared daggers at him. Annabeth's glares were painful. Percy was sure if she could look any meaner he would literally be able to feel the blades. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Percy asked, getting irritated.

"Glad you've got you're priorities straight." She mumbled, totally forgetting what she saw when she was sat on the stairs.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so ridiculous." He said, careful not to raise his voice with the infant on his lap. "Of course I'd rather be with you. It's just if I don't go, I could lose my job."

"Ridiculous?" Annabeth sneered, "I'm not the one that would prefer to be at work than going to an important hospital appointment with his wife!"

"Oh come on!" Percy said, raising his voice. "Are you serious?! Has it not crossed your mind that I work to support this family? We have to get money from somewhere, Annabeth!"

"I have a job too, you know!" She snapped. "It's not just you! Maybe if you were home more often, you would know that!"

Percy's jaw dropped. She was basically accusing him of being selfish. He spent pretty much every living hour trying to support his family. He would do _anything_ for Annabeth and Autumn.

"I'm well aware that it's not just me!" He shouted, "You know very well I'd prefer to be with you! Annabeth, if I didn't care about anyone else, I wouldn't even be there! Do you know how often I think about you two in the day?! I phone you in my breaks, because I miss you both when you're not there, and believe it or not, I love you both so much I didn't know it was possible!" He shouted. "Even if you make it hard sometimes!"

Annabeth sat in silence, taking in what he had just said. Autumn's lip trembled. Percy sighed.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He mumbled to her. "Don't cry. You didn't need to hear that."

He bounced her on his lap, and she soon calmed down. Annabeth looked at him, her expression softened. She looked down.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't – You didn't-"

She burst into tears, and Percy sighed. He gently placed Autumn on the floor, and sat beside Annabeth, his arms around her, rocking back and forth a little.

"Hey." He whispered, and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry. Don't cry."

He felt her tears seep into his shirt, and he held her tighter. She always managed to make him feel so guilty, and this time wasn't an exception. He pulled away, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'll try to get out of this stupid meeting, but if I can't... I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Annabeth nodded, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. The occasional tear still fell down her cheek. Percy knew most of it was down to hormones, but he still felt like it was his fault she was upset. He wiped the tears away, kissed her cheek, and went to the kitchen, coming back with hot chocolate. Annabeth chuckled, and gratefully took the steaming mug from his hands. He smiled at her, before sitting down beside her, pulling Autumn onto his lap.

They sat in silence, listening to the heavy October rain patter on the windows, and the whistle of the wind, grateful for the roaring fire in the hearth.

Percy couldn't get the time off, which made him angry and upset and guilty at the same time. More than anything he wanted to see his baby for the first time. Trust Annabeth to book it on a busy day at work.

He got home late on that particular Thursday the appointment was on. Annabeth stood at the door, arms folded, eyebrows raised. Percy was dripping wet and shivering, because he couldn't exactly use his son of Poseidon powers in front of mortals. He smiled sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled, not meeting her eyes. He wasn't in the mood to feel guilty. "Long meeting."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Percy sighed with relief. That sheepish smile and the water literally dripping from his hair made it impossible not to forgive him for everything he's ever done wrong. Even worse, he almost made her brain melt. He took her warm hand in his freezing ones, and looked her in the eyes, his filled with the concern that was so endearing to Annabeth.

"Did it go alright?" He asked, still dripping wet. "Is everything okay?"

Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Go and get dried off, and we'll talk properly."

Percy nodded, and dashed upstairs. Annabeth smiled, and shook her head. She thought his excitement about pretty much everything was adorable. She sat cross legged on the sofa, her head buried in a book. Autumn was upstairs, asleep. Percy pocked his head around her bedroom door, just to check on her, before smiling and closing it again quietly.

He crept downstairs and sat beside Annabeth, who still had her head buried in her book. She smiled, and put it down, saving her place.

"Long day?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Just thinking about you. How did it go?"

Annabeth grinned.

"Great. Due 28th March, everything's perfectly fine."

Percy smiled

"Awesome." He said. "boy or girl?"

"Take a wild guess, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

Percy thought for a moment. Annabeth had no idea how he could spend so much time thinking for a question with 2 possible answers.

"Boy." He guessed after a while.

Annabeth nodded, the smile never leaving her face. Percy grinned. Secretly, he really wanted a boy. He would have been happy with a girl, obviously, but he already had a girl.

"Pictures?" Percy asked, hopefully. Annabeth nodded, and dug into her pockets, and passing Percy an ultrasound picture. Percy smiled widely.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Someone's pleased." She said.

Percy laughed.

"I was hoping he was a boy." He admitted.

Annabeth smiled.

"Me too."

He pulled her into a kiss, and at that moment, everything felt perfect. Everything felt right.

* * *

**Sorry, had to do this. It's not my best, but I thought it was good enough to go into the story. Thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of followers and favourites and reviews. I love you all.**

**Some suggestions would be nice for other chapters, and names, and all that jazz.**

**-Em-**


	14. Chapter 14

Boxing day in the Jackson household. Percy and Annabeth were sprawled out on the couch, still in pyjamas, stuffing their faces with chocolate, watching a film. A now 1-year-old Autumn sat on the floor, playing with the mountains of toys she had for Christmas. Most of the needles from the Christmas tree had fallen off. The presents which were ordered online still hadn't arrived yet. Percy burned the Christmas dinner. But it still felt perfect to both of them. The best Christmas they had ever had.

Percy sat on the sofa, his legs propped up on a stool. Annabeth snuggled under his arm, her head on his chest. A roaring fire warmed the room. Outside, it most have felt Arctic in comparison to in there. The film finished, but neither of them moved.

"I've been thinking." Percy said, watching the credits roll down the screen.

Annabeth sat up slightly.

"I didn't know you could do that, Seaweed Brain." She joked.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking." he said, pausing to emphasise the thinking part. "That we could sort out the baby's room, whilst I'm off work."

Annabeth lay back down, rubbing her 6-month-pregnant stomach. She smiled at Percy, who smiled back, waiting for an answer.

"Mom could have Autumn for the day, and I can find that old boom box out from the garage." He said.

Annabeth thought for a moment. It did sound tempting, to be able to let go for a day. To have fun. But she would feel bad for dumping Autumn on Sally.

"Mom won't mind." Percy said, reading Annabeth's expression. "Come on, it'll be fun. We could go out tomorrow with Autumn to get all the furniture and paint and stuff, and then we-"

Annabeth smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. You've convinced me." She said. Percy smiled, and stretched.

"What now? On the film agenda?" Percy asked, rising from the couch to remove the DVD.

"I'm tired." Annabeth muttered, yawning. "What time is it?"

Percy stood up to look at the clock in the kitchen. 10:30. Later than he thought. He quickly realised that he was tired too, and also yawned. He walked into the living room, eyes suddenly heavy, and picked Autumn up. She was struggling to keep her eyes open too, bless her. Percy smiled.

"Way past your bedtime." He mumbled to her, before turning to Annabeth. "Half ten."

She nodded, and sighed, before stretching. Percy offered her his free hand, which she smiled and took, allowing Percy to pull her up.

"Go to bed." He said with a smile. "I'll take care of Autumn."

Annabeth shook her head. Percy did it every night, and she felt guilty that she hadn't really done anything to help recently. Percy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"It's alright I-"

Annabeth sighed impatiently.

"Together." She said.

Percy beamed, obviously taken by the idea. He turned off the light, and took Annabeth's hand, pulling her upstairs, and putting Autumn to bed.

A few days later, Sally came to pick up Autumn early in the morning. Annabeth took care of breakfast, whilst Percy found the boom box from the garage, and moved all the flat pack boxes of furniture from the baby's room so they could paint it. He covered the carpet with an old dust sheet.

Annabeth stomped up the stairs, 2 cups of tea in her hands. She walked into the room, and Percy grinned at her, and took the tea from her hand gratefully. He smiled at the sight of her. Her blonde curls tied in a messy bun on top of her head, pulled back with a bandanna, wearing one of Percy's old t-shirts, (which was still too big on her, even with her bump) leggings, bare feet with messy chipped nail varnish. He didn't realise he was staring, until Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"This should be fun." He mumbled, placing his mug on the windowsill.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Yeah, it should."

Percy grinned at her mischievously, before opening the pot of paint with a fork, and because he was such a nice person, gave Annabeth the good paintbrush, leaving him with a tiny one that he had fished out of the garage, it's bristles all stuck together. He switched on the boom box, and they set to work, turning the radio up louder for good songs.

Much to Annabeth's disappointment and annoyance, Percy wasn't good at painting. He just randomly went in all sorts of directions, and got himself into a right mess, so Annabeth had to spend 10 minutes teaching him. He still wasn't all that good, but he was good enough, which annoyed her even more. Was there anything that man couldn't do?

They painted for what seemed like ages, talking and laughing and singing. Percy was right – it was fun. Things were about to get better.

Percy's painting skill my have improved, but he still made a mess. Paint splashed all over the walls, even the ones they hadn't painted yet, himself, and the floor. Annabeth had never been so grateful for dust sheets. Percy got carried singing to a song, and Annabeth stood, watching him and laughing. He smiled at her and winked, taking his eyes off painting. The paint from his brush flew across the room, splashing everything, including Annabeth. She stood there, jaw dropped, glaring at Percy. Percy looked at her uneasily. Since she became pregnant, who knew what she was going to do?

"Sorry." He said.

Annabeth was still glaring at him, but she grabbed her paintbrush, and flicked the paint right back at him. Percy wiggled his eyebrows, and grinned.

"So that's how it is..." He said, with that mischievous grin still plastered all over his face. He aimed his paintbrush right at her.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "No, no." She said. "You wouldn't dare."

Percy flicked more paint at her, and Annabeth laughed and squealed. Soon, they got into a full frontal paint fight. They felt like kids again, squealing and laughing and generally not caring about anything. Percy grabbed her waist, Annabeth still squealing.

"Shhh." He said, his finger on his lip, before grinning wildly at her.

"Our song." She mumbled.

Percy bowed ridiculously, and offered out his hand. Annabeth laughed at him, and took it.

It was 2 months since Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth sat on the beach at camp, holding hands in silence. They hadn't smiled since before they could remember. They could hardly blink without seeing it. They had hardly even spoken to anybody other than each other. They needed something. Percy was feeling the same way. He brought out his boom box from his cabin, which he had received for his 17th birthday, and took it to the beach with them.

"We can't live like this, Annabeth." He mumbled. "We're not going to get any better moping around like this."

Annabeth stared out to the water, her eyes filling with empty tears.

"I know." She whispered.

Percy sighed, and turned on the radio. 2 Door Cinema Club, Something good Can Work. They both loved the song, even before they fell. But hearing it again... it filled them with hope. Maybe they could get better. Maybe they could forget.

"I love this song." They both mumbled at the same time. And then they gave a half-hearted laugh. The first laugh in months. Percy stood up and offered her his hand. Annabeth smiled, still teary eyed, and took it. The sun was setting over the ocean, and for what felt like the first time, they were happy. Dancing in the sand, barefooted, laughing.

"No more moping." Percy mumbled, into her hair.

"No more moping." She agreed.

It was their song ever since.

They did stop dancing, eventually. They did finish the room, eventually. And it looked good. Percy assembled all the furniture, and he could proudly say he managed it without instructions. They stood in the doorway, Percy's arm around Annabeth's waist, Annabeth sipping tea, admiring their work. Percy smiled and nodded. A job well done.

Well, as well as it could have been with Percy involved, anyway.

Annabeth didn't like to admit it, but Percy was nearly always right. Emphasis on the nearly. But when he was, everything turned out Perfect.

* * *

**Huzzah! Another chapter done! Sorry it was terribly cliche, but I had to. And the ending isn't great, so sorry again.**

** Review please! I like suggestions too, if you have any.**

**-Em-**


	15. Chapter 15

On his way back from work, Percy picked up Autumn. He loved doing this, because it meant he got to spend time with his daughter. He didn't want her to feel left out when her brother was born. Plus, he wanted to spend his free time with one of his favourite people, while he still had it, even if it was only a small amount. It was throwing it down with rain, and Percy ran to the nursery door, willing himself to get wet – the nursery workers would be pretty surprised if he came from weather like that bone dry. He rang the bell, and a nursery worker answered with a smile, Autumn clinging to her leg.

"Dada!" She squealed, before toddling the best she could over to him.

Percy grinned and crouched down, extending his arms. Autumn ran into them, and Percy lifted her up, smothering her with kisses.

"Hi sweetheart." He said, smiling at her and tickling her.

The nursery worker smiled at him, her hand on her chest.

"She's been asking for you all day." She said. "I can see why now."

Percy smiled and blushed, gave his thanks, and waved goodbye. He shielded Autumn with his coat, and jogged down to the car, strapped Autumn in, and sat in the driver's seat. His hair was dripping wet. He looked around and made sure no one was looking before using his son of Poseidon powers, and instantly becoming bone dry.

"How was your day, Autumn?" Percy asked, looking at her in the mirror.

She smiled at his reflection.

"Good." She managed.

Percy's heart melted. She couldn't speak in full sentences yet, but she'd got the hang of most words, and he thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Later that night, Annabeth sat cross-legged in front of the fire, reading her book. Percy sat on the stairs, watching her intently. The faces she pulled when she was reading. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear. The way her arm was rested on her bump. Gods, he loved everything about her. He crept over, and sat next to her. She smiled, and without taking her eyes from the page, grabbed Percy's arm, and placed it on her stomach. Percy smiled. It was like a boxing match in there.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked.

Annabeth put her book down and shook her head.

"Just annoying." She said, shifting her weight a little.

They stared into the hearth, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"How annoying?"

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Well..." Annabeth said. "He's giving you competition."

Percy smiled, still looking at the fire, thinking about Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family. He sent her a silent prayer. His family couldn't be any better. He could have sworn the fire got a little warmer afterwards.

"That's my boy." He said, with a smirk.

Annabeth gave him a playful slap in the arm, and Percy laughed.

"I've got something for you." Annabeth said, before standing up. Percy raised his eyebrows, curious.

"Like what?" Annabeth disappeared up the stairs before coming back a while later with a book. She passed it to him.

He smiled and said, "A bit slower on your feet, Chase?" He asked sarcastically. She hit him again, making him laugh. "What's this?" He asked.

Annabeth grinned.

"Us." She said. "I've been a bitch lately, and... I wanted to give something back. You do everything for me, Percy. I really can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me, Wise Girl." He said.

Annabeth smiled. His eyes looked so beautiful in the flicker of the fire light. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and kissed him. She could feel him smiling into it. She pulled away.

"I do have to thank you." She said.

Percy rolled his eyes, and smiled down at the book. On the front was a picture of him and her, on the last day they spent at camp. Moving to their first place together. It was only an old grubby apartment, but it was all they could afford, and they just wanted to start their lives together. Annabeth looked a million golden drachmas on that picture. And it wasn't even that she tried. She wore a camp half-blood t-shirt and denim shorts. Her hair down and blowing in the breeze. They were both mid-laugh, Percy's arm around her shoulders. He could even remember Chiron smiling sadly when taking the picture. Percy ran his finger down it, and turned the page.

It was Percy, sat on a cardboard box, trying to assemble something, pencil in his mouth. He figured it was the day after they moved, and he was trying to build the coffee table. Without instructions. His brow was furrowed in concentration. The next picture was the same day. Percy still sat on the cardboard box, smiling, but not at the camera, but at Annabeth, who was taking the picture.

The next few was of them in Greece. Their first ever holiday together. Well, the first holiday that didn't involve a life-threatening quest. Pictures of Annabeth in front of the Parthenon, and Percy stuffing his face, as usual. A picture of them holding hands on the beach.

Then, Annabeth's 21st birthday pictures. Her, cross-legged on the carpet, with the open _lord of the rings_ book, holding photos, before she discovered the ring. It was blurry, probably because Percy was shaking when he took it. The next one, her with tears rolling down her cheeks, grinning down at her hand. Percy loved that picture. He didn't know he could make someone so happy.

Then, wedding photos. Percy, Grover, Nico, and Tyson, grinning like idiots. Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia smiling. Then Percy holding Annabeth, bridal style, on the beach, kissing her. Annabeth chuckled just seeing it.

On the next page, an ultrasound picture. Percy smiled.

He turned the page. Mainly pictures of them both with Autumn, and their friends holding her. And then there was the more recent ultrasound pictures of their unborn son.

He turned the page again. Nothing. Empty.

"Why the empty spaces?" He asked her.

"We've got the rest of our lives to fill them, Seaweed Brain." She said.

Percy grinned.

"We're going to need a bigger album." He said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So picky." She said.

Percy kissed her, and smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled.

* * *

**Not my best, but hey, never mind!**

**Please review anyway!**

**-Em-**


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth lowered herself onto the couch. She hated days like this; days where she just had to sit at home alone with nothing to do because Percy was at work and had insisted on taking Autumn to nursery, no matter how many times she protested_, _so all she could do was be pregnant. She enjoyed it for a while, but now, to her, it was deadly boring. Apparently, she needed to 'rest'. But sitting doing nothing wasn't healthy, was it?

She sighed, and tried to get into her book, but couldn't. She was too restless.

After a while, the phone rang. Annabeth rolled her eyes, thinking it was Percy. She answered it, but it wasn't. She sighed. A small part of her hoped it was Percy – she missed him when he wasn't there. It was only nursery, calling up to tell her Autumn was sick and needed picking up. For a second, she was glad Percy wasn't there to answer it – he tended to get overly worried when his little girl was sick. Of course Annabeth worried too, just not to the point where it was totally unnecessary.

She sighed, and grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter, smiling to herself. Percy would've thrown a fit if he found out she was driving.

She had to pull the seat back so she could fit. 8 and a half months worth of pregnancy doesn't fit in a small car very well.

She switched the radio off. She had a headache coming on.

"Brilliant." She mumbled.

She drove in silence for a while, but her headache got worse. And worse. And worse.

By the time she pulled up outside the nursery, she could hardly concentrate on anything else. Her vision was blurry. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Calm down, Annabeth." She said to herself. "You're okay. You can have a lie down when you get home."

She slowly got out of the car, steadying herself on the roof as she got out, and walked – very slowly – the the nursery door.

The nursery worker answered and smiled. Annabeth managed a small smile back. Autumn was stood behind her, tears in her eyes. Annabeth smiled and sighed sadly, headache momentarily forgotten. She had that effect on her. Autumn ran over, and hugged her leg. Annabeth stifled a laugh. She bent down slowly, and picked her up. As she eased herself back up, she was so dizzy she almost fell.

"How's my baby, hm?" She managed, kissing Autumn's hair.

The nursery worker looked at Annabeth, concerned.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Jackson?" The nursery worker asked.

Annabeth smiled a fake smile and nodded. Anyone who knew her would know it wasn't real, but the nursery worker seemed convinced. Annabeth gave her thanks and left.

As she drove home, things didn't get better. She still felt sick, and the headache just kept getting worse. She couldn't drive feeling like that. She groaned, and forced herself to pull over. Couldn't she do something for herself for once?

She sighed, and pulled her phone from her pocket. Thankfully, she remembered to bring it with her. Only Zeus knows what she would've done if she didn't have it. All she could do was pray that monsters couldn't sense it. She probably should've called an ambulance, but she just wanted Percy. Percy was the only one who could make everything seem okay.

With a shaky hand, she dialled his number, praying that he would answer.

"Please, please, please." She mumbled. "Please."

"Annabeth?"

She let out a sigh of relief. She really needed to hear his voice.

"Percy." She managed, her breaths shaky. "Please, you have to come and get me." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "t- there's something wrong. I don't feel well. Please."

She told him everything, where she was, why she was there, how she felt. She could almost hear Percy have a heart attack on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, "Hold on, Annabeth. I'll be 10 minutes."

He put the phone down.

For the first time in a very long time, Annabeth Jackson was scared. Not for herself, but for the baby. She leaned back in the headrest, closing her eyes, listening to Autumn's gentle snores. Anything to take her mind off it. Anything to make time go faster.

She heard a car pull up, and opened her eyes, sighing with relief. Just seeing him made her feel a little better. He jogged over to Annabeth's car, and opened the door.

"Hey." She said, weakly, her forehead beaded with sweat.

Percy gave a forced smile. Annabeth could tell it wasn't real, but it made her feel a little better none-the-less.

"You idiot." He said, trying to make her feel better, and placing a hand on her forehead. "Holy Zeus, Annabeth." He said, trying to hide his panic, "you're burning up."

Annabeth nodded. "I know." She mumbled.

Percy sighed, and grabbed Autumn's car seat from the back of Annabeth's car, and putting it in his, Autumn still fast asleep. He helped Annabeth out of the car, and she leaned heavily onto him for support.

"Mom's picking Autumn up from hospital." He said, as she got into the car. "She'll meet us at the front doors."

Annabeth nodded. She didn't want to go to hospital, but she knew she would be stupid not to, not feeling like this. Not whilst the baby could be in danger.

"Percy." She whispered. "What if something's wrong with the baby?"

"He'll be okay." He said, mainly to reassure himself. "He's strong like his mother... He'll be okay... He'll be okay." The more he said it, the more he doubted it. But he had to stay strong, for Annabeth's sake.

Annabeth couldn't remember anything after that. She just remembered waking up in a hospital, with Percy, sat beside her his head in his hands. She reached out and ran a hand though his hair. He sat up and smiled, a smile of relief, and kissed her hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, but only managing a croak.

He nodded, "How are _you_ feeling?" he asked.

"Like someone is hitting my head with a mallet, whilst stirring up my insides, on a carousel that won't stop."

Percy smiled, "No wonder you passed out." He mumbled. Annabeth gave a small laugh.

"Is Autumn okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "She's at Mom's getting spoilt."

Annabeth sighed with relief, as long as Autumn was okay. Percy held her hand, and they sat in silence for a while, listening to the ticking clock. After a while, a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Jackson." She said, with a kind smile, "glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She lied. Percy scowled at her, "Fine," she grumbled at him. "Awful." She said.

The doctor sighed sympathetically.

"Figures." She said. "Because you've got something called pre-eclampsia, which -"

"I know what it is." Annabeth said, and the doctor smiled.

"Okay, we've been trying to lower your blood pressure, which isn't working, so the only option we've got is to deliver the baby I'm afraid." She said. "So we could induce your labour or take you for a c-section. I'll leave you for a few minutes so you can decide what's best for you."

She left the room, and Annabeth sighed. Percy squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded and smiled.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Natural." She said, without hesitation. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"You're nuts." He said, with a grin. " You could have 100% pain-free, or you could have the most painful thing in the world, and you choose the most painful thing in the world."

Annabeth shrugged, and grinned.

"That's me." She said. "Nuts."

Percy laughed, and the doctor walked back in.

"Have you made a decision?" She asked.

"Natural." Annabeth said.

The doctor gave a look of respect.

"Wow, you're brave." She said, with a smile.

The doctor left again, to get what she needed, and came back again with a drip.

"You ready?" Percy asked, whilst the doctor cleaned Annabeth's arm.

Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "You?"

Percy smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Mrs. Jackson." The doctor said, inserting the drip into her arm, "You should feel the effects of this within the hour. Unfortunately, most women say contractions feel worse with this though, but it does tend to speed labour up." She smiled at her. "I can't give you any guarantees though, I'm afraid." She put some tape over the drip. "All done. If you have any problems, just give us a call. Someone'll come and check on you pretty much every hour though, anyway."

She left the room, and Annabeth sighed, and snuggled into her pillows.

"Brilliant." She said, sarcastically.

Percy smiled sympathetically, and kissed her cheek.

"Will you be alright for a minute? I promised Mom I'd call her."

Annabeth nodded.

"Be careful" she said. "I don't want any monsters knocking on my door."

Percy laughed.

"I'll use a payphone." He said. "I'm not that stupid."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows as if to say 'you are', and smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Percy said, grinning. "See you in 10." He winked, and left.

He walked down the hospital corridor, the smile never leaving his face. He would finally get to meet his little boy today. He walked outside, and despite it being March, it was freezing. He strolled past a load of smokers, and got to the payphone, dialling Sally's number.

"Hello?" Sally asked, on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Mom." Percy said, fiddling with the curly phone wire. "It's me."

Sally chuckled.

"I know it's you. Is everything okay?"

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad." Sally said. She and Percy had this theory where if you hear the bad things first, the good things will make them seem better.

"It's pre-eclampsia, and they can't get her blood pressure back down."

Sally sighed over the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. Is she alright?"

"She seems okay. Just gave me a scare."

"And the good news?"

"Because of the high blood pressure, they had to induce her." He said, with a grin. "Baby's coming today."

"Aw, that's great. Give him a kiss from me, okay?" She said.

"And me!" Paul shouted in the background. Percy heard Autumn shouting and giggling in the background.

"Sure thing." Percy said. "Is Autumn okay? Is she being good?"

"She's fine, Percy. You'd better get going. Annabeth needs you. Send her our love, won't you?"

"Yes." He said, impatiently. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Bye, Percy." Sally said, and put the phone down.

* * *

"He's perfect." Percy mumbled, poking his nose gently with his little finger.

Annabeth gave him a tired smile, and shifted her weight on the bed.

"You would say that," she scoffed. "He's the splitting image of you."

Percy laughed, and looked at him again. He smirked. She was right. He had the same jet black hair and green eyes, and although he was still tiny, he had a mischievous look about him. Troublemaker. He opened his eyes, and regarded Percy, mouth hanging open.

"Hey buddy." He said. "What are we calling you, then?" He asked him, though it was aimed at Annabeth.

"Charlie." Annabeth said, without hesitation. "Charlie Perseus Jackson."

Percy smiled.

"Charlie, definitely. For Beckendorf. But Perseus? I mean -"

"Percy please. I want him to be named after his Daddy."

Percy blushed, and Annabeth smiled.

"Fine" He mumbled, "Charlie Perseus Chase Jackson."

Annabeth scowled.

"Chase?" She asked.

Percy winked.

"It's only fair."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She mumbled.

Percy gave a triumphant grin, and looked back at his son, who was perfectly healthy. Annabeth's blood pressure had come back down, and she was fine, too. Tired, but okay none-the-less.

Annabeth broke the silence. "I love you." She said, and turned to face him. "You know that, right?" She asked. "I just don't tell you enough."

Percy smiled.

"I love you too." He said, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Sorry! It feels like absolute ages since I've updated, and this is probably a massive disappointment. So sorry guys.**

**Oh gods, I hit 100 followers today. I can't express how happy that makes me.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And thank you for all the name suggestions too. I used a mixture.**

**Hope you liked!**

**-Em- **


	17. Chapter 17

"I'll get it!" Percy shouted, with Baby Charlie in his arms.

It was pretty early Saturday morning, and there was a knock on the door. Percy yawned, and answered it quietly, being careful not to wake Charlie. He opened the door, and stared in disbelief. A man with blonde hair and electric blue eyes stood before him, wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans.

"Jason?"

"Percy?" They both said, at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, grinning. "It's good to see you."

Jason grinned.

"You too." He said. "Do you live here?"

Percy nodded and rolled his eyes. What else would they be doing there? Jason laughed, and called Piper over, who came to the door, and laughed too.

"We're moving in next door." Jason said, after a while.

Percy laughed, and called Annabeth over, who was still in her pyjamas, her hair sticking out at odd angles, Autumn in one arm, a slice of toast in the other. The both of them smiled when they saw their friends. Autumn held her arms out to Piper, who smiled, and took her into hers. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Guess who's moving in next door." He said.

Despite the dopiness, Annabeth grinned at them in disbelief, before giving Piper a hug. She hadn't seen her friend for quite a while. Piper plucked the toast from Annabeth's hand, took a bite, and gave it back to her. This had been an ongoing joke since before the big quest.

Percy invited them inside, and they sat around the table, and told each other stories. Piper and Jason updated them about camp, and how everyone was. Percy and Annabeth introduced them both to Charlie, now just a week old. And they just talked for a while, sipping coffee, and laughing at Percy's stupid jokes. It was nice to hear from them again, and now they were moving in next door, well, it was great.

Percy warmed his hands around his mug.

"Have you guys got much more to do?" He asked.

Piper nodded.

"Loads. There's literally piles of flat packs all over the living room floor."

Annabeth and Percy nodded. They knew the feeling. When all you wanted to do was sit down and relax in you first house together, but couldn't because you hadn't built the sofa properly yet, and your bed was still in a cardboard box.

"We'll give you a hand if you want." Percy offered. "If we take turns on the babysitting, that is."

Piper, Jason, and Annabeth nodded.

"Thanks Perce." Jason said, giving him a fist-bump. He offered one to Annabeth, who just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Fine" He said, with a smirk. Percy snickered, and Annabeth gave him a playful smack, before mouthing to Piper 'men'. Piper laughed. Percy and Jason just stared at them both, totally oblivious.

Jason, Annabeth, and Percy took a step into the apartment.

"Holy Zeus." Percy said. "Piper wasn't joking, was she?"

Jason laughed, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Nope." He said. "No wonder she bunked off."

Percy laughed.

"She'll regret it." Percy said. "Charlie's trouble. I assure you."

"Takes after his father." Annabeth mumbled. Percy and Jason laughed, and then Percy sighed.

"That's my boy." He said, with a smirk.

Annabeth smiled, and sat cross-legged on the floor, opening a box. Percy sat beside her, and Jason set to work on a different one.

"Be careful." Percy whispered. "We don't wan any repercussions of last week."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, Seaweed Brain. I can't get it now."

"They told you to take it easy."

"I have been!" She protested. "It's been a week now, anyway. I'm fine."

She kissed his cheek, and Percy tilted her head back towards him and kissed him properly. Jason coughed.

"Can we keep affection to a minimum?" He asked. "And maybe one of you could give me a hand with this coffee table?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and stood up, and helped Jason.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the boring dad?" Percy asked, passing him a screwdriver.

"Oh, you are." Jason said. "You've almost become sensible."

Percy laughed.

"You'll understand one day, Jason. One day."

Jason rolled his eyes, and concentrated on building the coffee table, reading the instructions carefully. Percy bit his lip holding in laughter. He bothered to read instructions?

A few long hours later, they had all taken turns babysitting, and most of the furniture was assembled. Piper stood with Jason's arm around her waist, grinning. Percy stood beside Annabeth holding Charlie in his arms, and Autumn stood beside her, holding onto her leg for support.

"This is perfect" Piper squealed, the daughter of Aphrodite in her coming through. "All we need to do is get married."

Jason grinned, and kissed her temple. Percy looked at Annabeth. The two of them together reminded them of how they used to be, before they were married. All excited about spending their lives together, although they spent most of their time together anyway, even before they lived together.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Percy asked.

Piper shook her head, scowling at Jason.

"No." She grumbled. "Someone keeps changing the subject. I'm beginning to think he's having second thoughts."

Jason looked at her wide-eyed.

"No way!" He said. "Why would I be having second thoughts? I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life!" He thought for a moment. "How does June 10th sound?"

Piper squealed again, and launched herself at Jason.

"Sounds perfect." She said. "We've got, um, less than 3 months. Got to start planning... um... dress. Bridesmaids. Annabeth?"

Annabeth grinned.

"Sounds great." She said, with a smile. Percy squeezed her hand.

"Autumn too?" Piper asked.

"How does that sound, sweetheart?" Percy asked her, crouching down to her level. "Do you want to be a bridesmaid with Mommy and aunty Piper?"

She nodded eagerly, and Percy chuckled.

"My little princess." He said, ruffling her hair and smothering her with kisses. She squirmed and screeched. Annabeth and Piper laughed.

Percy and Annabeth went back home soon after. Exhausted, they crashed onto the couch, and sighed. Looking after 2 kids and helping friends move in was hard work. They sat in silence for a while, staring into space. Percy sighed, and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. She smiled at him.

"They seem happy"

Percy kept his eyes closed, but smiled, remembering what life was like when he and Annabeth hardly had any responsibilities. He wouldn't change having kids for he world. Charlie and Autumn made him so happy, but they did leave him exhausted.

"They deserve it" He mumbled.

He was right, of course. Jason and Piper had always been here for he both of them. Whether it be life threatening quests, or just messing around, they had always been there for them.

"Yeah." Annabeth said.

She snuggled into Percy's arm, and closed her eyes for a minute, enjoying the peace that they so rarely had those days. there was a cry from upstairs, and Percy groaned. Annabeth chuckled.

"I'll go", Percy mumbled, and shuffled upstairs.

* * *

**I'm really sorry guys. I won't be updating in a least another week, because he keys on my laptop have broken, and it's majorly stressing me out. I'm sending It off to get fixed, which will take 7 to 10 days. I'm really so very sorry.**

**I know his chapter isn't great either, so I'm sorry.**

**Em**


	18. Chapter 18

Piper stood in front of the mirror, sighing. Annabeth stood behind, grinning.

"You look beautiful, Pipes." She said, with a smile

Piper rubbed her hands together nervously and looked at Annabeth's reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but think how much more mature Annabeth looked that she did, even though they were pretty much the same age. To Piper, it made Annabeth look even more beautiful.

"Really?" She asked, messing with her hair. "Do you think he'll like it?"

As usual, Piper was trying to play it down a little. She let her choppy brown hair hang loose, and wore a simple white dress. She couldn't help but think she'd toned it down a little too much- it was her wedding day, after all.

Annabeth smiled.

"Don't worry about it," She said, "He'll love it. You look gorgeous. Jason's going to go weak at the knees."

She blushed, but smiled gratefully.

"I just want everything to be perfect, you know?" She said. "I've wanted this since before I can remember. I know Jace is the right guy. I don't want to blow it."

"I know. And it will be." Annabeth said, "Doesn't she look beautiful Autumn?"

The toddler in her arms nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes." She said, with a toothy grin.

Piper and Annabeth laughed.

"Listen to her." Annabeth said. "This kid is brutally honest. Apparently her dinner the other day was 'disgusting'."

Piper laughed again, but it was mostly to cover her jealously. She really wanted to start a family with Jason, but she didn't know how he would feel about it.

"Who cooked?" She asked.

"Me." Annabeth said.

"She was probably right, then." Piper mocked.

Annabeth slapped her gently.

"She was." She said, with a grin. "And she's right now. You look stunning."

* * *

Percy sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room, stretching. He'd been asked to be best man, which he'd obviously accepted, but not realising getting up early was a requirement. He reluctantly stood up, rubbing his head, slightly hung-over from the night before, and gently picked up a now three-month-old Charlie from his travel crib. He couldn't help but smile – he was basically a carbon copy of him. He kissed his forehead, and Charlie's eyes fluttered open. Luckily for him and Annabeth, he loved to sleep. Just like his father.

"Good morning, Charlie." Percy said.

He stumbled out of the hotel room, holding Charlie, and knocked on Jason's door. He opened it, rubbing his eyes. Percy smirked, despite his sleepiness.

"Best man, reporting for duty." He croaked. "And Charlie." He added.

Jason snickered and rolled his eyes, before inviting them in.

"Morning Charlie," He cooed to the baby, ruffling his hair. Charlie squirmed.

Percy coughed, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Percy said. "So address the baby, but not your best man."

Jason laughed, and Percy tried not to smile.

"Jealous, Sea Boy?" He mocked.

"Oh, not at all, Sparky." Percy said.

Jason laughed, and clapped Percy on the back.

"So," Percy said, heading straight for the coffee machine, "We've got to be there in..." He checked his watch, "an hour and a half. So that leaves us with and hour to try to look half decent and whatever else we've got to do before we leave."

"Great." Jason said, with a smile.

Percy looked at Charlie.

"So that means,Charlie Perseus Chase Jackson," He said, lifting the baby over his head,"That you are going to have to be on your best behaviour, buddy."

He smothered Charlie with kisses, and Jason subconsciously sighed enviously. Percy noticed this, and smirked at him.

"Was that...envy, Jason Grace?"

Jason didn't answer. Percy chuckled.

"Oh, it was." Percy said, with a smile. He put a hand on Jason's shoulder and winked. "This time next year, mate. Maybe sooner, if you're lucky."

Jason laughed.

"Not a word to Piper, understand? I don't want to blow it."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Not a word." He promised.

An hour and a half later, everything was set. Percy, Jason and Charlie waited at the altar. The girls were five minutes away.

"Have you got the rings?" Jason asked, for the millionth time.

"Yes." Percy said, exasperated. "Quit fretting, Jason. It'll be fine. Even Charlie's getting stressed out."

Jason raised an eyebrow at the baby, who was fast asleep, a thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah." Jason said, sarcastically." He sure looks stressed."

Percy laughed, before seeing a car pull up. He stood on his toes to see who it was through the window. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth and Autumn, and smiled. Beautiful as ever.

"The girls are here." Percy said. "Don't get the lines wrong. Don't say the wrong name, and try not to drool. This is only the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. No pressure."

Jason sighed nervously.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel better, Perce." He said, sarcastically.

Percy laughed, and clapped his back.

"Good luck, Sparky." He said, before giving him an awkward, well-meaning hug, earning a series of "Ah"'s from the crowd.

Percy grinned goofily and bowed. Jason sighed and shook his head. The vicar asked his if he was ready, and he nodded.

The music started playing, and a familiar toddler stumbled down the aisle. A fiery pride lit up in Percy's stomach.

"Jealous?" Percy mocked, although he was just trying to calm Jason's nerves. Jason gave him a gentle shove.

Annabeth followed just behind Autumn, and Percy smiled at her. She looked heart-wrenchingly beautiful, as always. Her blonde curls tied up in a simple bun, two strands hanging down, framing her face. Her sea-green dress almost touching the floor. No make-up. Percy had a hard time standing up.

"Daddy!" Autumn squealed, and Percy was brought back to reality. His heart melted to the floor, and he crouched down, holding out his free arm. She toddled over to it, stumbling up the steps, and launched herself at him. Percy grinned, and lifted her up. He had mastered holding two children recently. He kissed her cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered to her.

Autumn gave him a toothy grin.

"Me... t- too." She managed, although she was using her loudest voice. More "Ah"'s from the crowd. Annabeth stood beside him, taking Charlie from his arm. Percy smiled gratefully, and mouthed "I missed you yesterday" To her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled and mouthed "I missed you too" back. He squeezed her hand.

Jason didn't notice this, though. All he could see was Piper. His nerves melted away. He almost forgot his name. He almost started drooling, until Percy's voice echoed around his head. _Try not to drool_. He brought himself back to reality, stood up straight, and smiled at her. She smiled shyly back. Gods, she looked beautiful. Her long, choppy brown hair slung over her shoulder. Her simple white dress flowed as she walked. It was just so effortless. She stood beside his and squeezed his hand. Jason checked his watch.

"2 minutes late." He mumbled to her.

Piper smiled.

"Sorry." She said.

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

She looked at the floor shyly, before saying, "Not too bad yourself, lightning boy."

Jason chuckled quietly. The wedding went perfectly. Percy didn't loose the rings. Jason didn't muck up his lines. He didn't say the wrong name. He managed to avoid drooling, although it was difficult.

At the reception, Annabeth and Percy got a chance to talk.

"It's nice to see them so happy." Annabeth said, with a sigh.

Percy smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Autumn was asleep, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah." He said. "It is."

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, Charlie asleep in her arm. Percy chuckled, and ran a finger across his cheek. Annabeth smiled. Percy kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He said, stroking Autumn's hair. "Both of you." He added, smiling at his sleeping daughter.

"And you boys look rather handsome." Annabeth said.

Percy laughed, and kissed her.

"Aww!" Someone squealed from behind.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance, sighing.

"Aphrodite." Percy said, and turned around.

She waved at him and giggled. Percy scowled and looked beside him at Annabeth, and back at Aphrodite. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"How come you look like Annabeth?" He asked.

Annabeth scowled.

"Percy -"

Aphrodite squealed again.

"That is so cute!" She exclaimed, looking at Annabeth. "Annabeth, dear, when a man looks at me, he sees the most beautiful person he can imagine. They don't even have to be real. And your adorable husband here," she squeezed his cheek, making Percy huff, "sees you. You are the most beautiful person he can imagine."

Percy blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

Percy smiled sheepishly, and Annabeth chuckled.

When they looked back, Aphrodite had gone. Probably to bother another couple.

"That was awkward." Percy said, after a while.

Annabeth smiled, realising how lucky she was to be married to someone who loves her so much. She certainly was not the ideal wife. She was moody a lot of the time. She wasn't particularly attractive. She was a dork. She liked to read books and spent most of her free time designing buildings. She hardly ever told him she loved him. She figured that then was probably a good time.

"I love you." She said. "So much."

"I love you too." He said. "And I'm having a nice time and everything, but I think these guys are tired."

Annabeth chuckled at her sleeping son and daughter, and tucked a blonde ringlet away from Autumn's face and kissing her nose. She snored lightly, and snuggled deeper into Percy's neck.

"Home?" Annabeth suggested.

"Home." Percy agreed, yawning.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the situation – my laptop isn't fixed. I haven't even sent it off yet. I went to the shop today to buy a new keyboard, and did. It's going to be sent off some time this week, so I'm going to try and get as much as I can typed up, because I've been writing by hand whilst my laptops been out of action.**

**I don't think much of this chapter, but hey ho. Never mind!**

**Oh, and something else, if you haven't brought Bastille's album yet, BUY IT. It's so brilliant and wow. And also, I read Dash and Lily's book of dares the other day. Technically, it's a christmas book, but I loved it. **

**Please review.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	19. Chapter 19

Percy and Jason had taken the kids out for the day. Not that they were really old enough to enjoy it, but Annabeth was grateful none-the-less.

She collapsed onto the sofa, absorbing herself into her book. It was the first time in a long time that the house had been peaceful, but Annabeth didn't like it. She liked Autumn, sitting in her high chair making a mess. She liked Percy with Charlie in his arms trying to stop him from crying. She liked humming to herself and washing up. She liked turning the radio on and dancing around the kitchen with Percy. She liked to have her family around her.

There was a knock at the door, and Annabeth smiled, thinking it was Percy. She opened the door, and there was Piper, a bar of chocolate in her hand.

"I figured you'd be lonely." She said, "so I thought I'd buy us some chocolate and come talk to you for a while."

Annabeth laughed. At least it wouldn't be too quiet anymore.

"You're a genius, Piper Grace." She said, with a smile, inviting her in.

"I have my moments." Piper said.

Annabeth laughed again, and sighed. It was nice to have her best friend so close by.

Annabeth threw herself onto the sofa, and Piper did the same, handing Annabeth a square of chocolate. She took it gratefully.

"So," Piper said, "How's things?"

Annabeth smiled.

"The same as last time you asked. Not much happens in two days, Piper. Charlie sleeps. Autumn gets spoiled by Percy. I go to work. Percy goes to work. He comes back with tonnes of marking to do. That's it."

Piper laughed.

"Sounds exciting." She said. "Do you think you'll have more kids?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Unlikely." She said. "I would have more. Of course I would. I'm just scared that we'll have another Charlie incident, that's all. And Percy's okay with that, so I think we'll stick with two."

"Unless you have an accident."

"Unless we have an accident." Annabeth agreed, laughing. "How's things in the Grace household?"

Piper smiled.

"Good."

"Any mini Pipers or Jasons on the way?"

Piper looked down, not meeting Annabeth's eyes, trying not to smile. Annabeth's face lit up.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said with disbelief. "There is, isn't there?"

Piper nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

"Not a word to Jason, understand?" She said. "He doesn't know yet."

Annabeth scowled.

"Why not?"

Piper sighed.

"We haven't even talked about kids yet, Annabeth. What if he doesn't want them?"

Annabeth smiled sympathetically.

"Well, it's a bit late now, isn't it?" She said. "Don't worry about it. He loves you. He probably wants it as much as you do. But you need to tell him today."

Piper sighed, and nodded.

"I know." She mumbled. "I just don't know how."

Annabeth thought for a moment. She had never actually told Percy that she was pregnant. The first time, Percy basically told her. The second time, she'd wrapped up a pregnancy test for his birthday.

She started to form a plan in her head. Being a child of Athena, this wasn't unusual.

"Right." Annabeth said. "I've got a plan."

Piper sat up, ready to hear it. It was useful to have a daughter of Athena as a best friend. Annabeth grabbed her phone.

"I'm going to text Percy." She said. As she and Percy got older, monsters didn't bother with them very often anymore, so they didn't really concern her as much as they used to anymore. "I'm going to tell him to tell Jason that you're here, so Jason'll come here too. I'll offer you guys an alcoholic drink, which you obviously won't be having. Jason probably will. I'll ask you why you're not drinking. You'll be honest and tell us why. I'll act surprised. That's it."

Piper smiled.

"You're a genius." She said.

Annabeth nodded.

"I'll drink to that." She said. "Coffee?"

* * *

"We're back," Percy shouted, walking through the door, Jason behind him. Annabeth pecked Percy's cheek, and Autumn gave her a big sloppy kiss, making her laugh. Charlie was fast asleep, as usual.

"Do you want a drink, Jace?" Annabeth asked, glancing at Piper.

He nodded, and collapsed onto the sofa beside his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Beer, wine...?" Annabeth asked.

"Beer." He said, without hesitation. "And for me please!" Percy shouted, from upstairs.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Piper?" She asked, with an encouraging smile. She smiled back.

"Have you got like, lemonade or something?"

Annabeth nodded, and Jason looked at Piper quizzically.

"Not drinking, Pipes?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

Percy came down the stairs, Autumn in his arms, and plonked himself down on a chair. Autumn squirmed, and Percy put her on the floor, and she immediately toddled over to Piper. She lifted her up, and sat her on her lap.

"I know you want to." Percy said, having listened to what was said before.

"I can't." Piper said, looking at Annabeth.

"No way." Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I think I might be." Annabeth said, beaming.

They looked at Piper, who smiled and nodded.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Clearly." Annabeth said. "I'll give you a clue. When aren't women supposed to drink alcohol?"

He thought for a moment, before gasping and looking at Piper with disbelief, who looked back, trying to read his expression. A smile played at his lips.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He said.

Piper grinned and nodded, and Jason threw his arms around her, laughing. Annabeth smiled at Piper, who smiled back. "Thank you" she mouthed, and Annabeth nodded. "It's okay."

She wandered into the kitchen to get the drinks, and Percy followed, smiling. Annabeth didn't notice. She opened the cupboard, and Percy stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Annabeth sighed, and closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the smell of the sea. She turned around, and kissed him gently. Percy smiled goofily.

"Hey." He said.

Annabeth smiled.

"Hey."

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" He asked, out of the blue.

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Maybe." She said, eventually.

"Come on." Percy whined. "We haven't been out for ages."

"I'll think about -" She looked out the window, and she froze with fear. "Percy."

He followed her eyes, and saw it.

"Not good." He decided. "Jason, Piper! Here, now!"

Jason stumbled in, still dazed by the prospect of becoming a father, followed by Piper, who was smiling. It soon melted away when she looked out the window.

"Is that-?"

"A drakon." Percy finished. "Yeah. Not nice. This is small compared to the one that killed your sister. But still, not good."

Piper nodded. Although she never got to meet Silena, she had heard all about her. She looked up to her bravery, something she didn't often hear about daughters of Aphrodite.

"Small?" Jason asked, in disbelief.

Percy and Annabeth nodded, and judging by their expressions, he didn't know the meaning of 'big' when it came to drakons.

"What do we do?" He asked.

Percy sighed, and looked at Annabeth mournfully, who nodded.

"Get armoured up, and kill it." He said. Jason heard something in Percy's voice that he rarely heard. Fear.

Jason nodded, and put on a brave face. But he knew one thing – if Percy was scared, he should be too.

A blood-curdling roar erupted from outside, and Percy and Annabeth winced, as if it brought back sad memories. Piper went to get her armour, but Jason stood in front of her, not letting her. She tried to push him out the way, but he stood there solidly, giving her a steely look.

"No way, José." He said.

Piper rolled her eyes, and tried to push him out the way again.

"He's right Piper," Percy said. "If you get hurt, baby gets hurt."

She ignored him, and opened her mouth to charmspeak Jason, but Annabeth beat her to it.

"Piper." She said, smiling sympathetically. Piper looked at her pleadingly. "Don't you dare charmspeak any of us. We just don't want you to get hurt. Someone needs to look after Autumn and Charlie anyway. Please."

Piper huffed, but she was partly relieved. If a drakon had managed to kill her sister, would it be able to kill her too?

"Fine." She muttered. "But be careful." She added, throwing her arms around Jason.

Annabeth straightened up Percy's armour, and Percy stood there, staring at her, drinking her in. She stopped when she saw him staring, and smiled at him mournfully, before throwing herself at him, and hugging him tightly. He pulled away, and tucked Annabeth's hair behind her ears, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He said to her staring directly into her eyes. "And don't try to stop me from getting hurt. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Annabeth kissed him, and he figured it was the best answer he could get out of her. He turned to Jason.

"Ready?"

He nodded mournfully, before giving Piper's hand a squeeze and letting go, turning his back on her.

"Good luck." She said, her voice small. They didn't answer.

* * *

They walked out onto the street, loud with the chaos of screaming mortals. That's when the caught their first glimpse of it.

At least 20 metres long. Paralysing yellow eyes. Razor sharp fangs that looked like they could chew through iron as if it were a sandwich. Silvery scales harder than steel.

It caught sight of them, and Percy could've sworn it smiled, like it was excited for dinner or something.

"Try and get the eyes." Annabeth muttered. "If it's blind, we have an advantage. Then go for the chinks in its armour."

Percy and Jason nodded in agreement.

"For Silena" Percy muttered, before squeezing Annabeth's hand, and charging at the drakon. Annabeth immediately followed, Jason behind her, and sprinted towards the monster.

Percy jabbed straight at the monster's right eye, burying his blade in deep. He tried to pull it out, but he didn't have time. The drakon flailed around wildly, knocking Percy aside.

Meanwhile, Jason and Annabeth sat on the drakon's back, holding on for dear life, trying to find chinks in it's armour. The drakon wasn't best pleased. It slithered around in circles, trying to bite the demigods from it's back.

Percy stood, and winced. His ribs burned, but he ran towards the monster, Riptide still not returned to his pocket, and climbed up the side of it, ignoring the pain in his chest. Annabeth stabbed wildly at it, but her blade harmlessly bounced off it's titanium scales. Jason hopelessly jabbed at the monster with his spear, not even leaving a dent. It was looking bleak.

Percy crawled along the drakon's body. If only he could get his sword back. He checked his pocket. Still no Riptide.

"Come on." He mumbled, and crawled closer and closer to the drakon's head. Soon. He was sat just behind it's eyes. The drakon shook it's head wildly, but it had no effect – Percy was holding on for dear life. He got close enough to reach his sword, and carefully stood up, placing his foot on the drakon's blind eye, and yanking the sword out. It howled a bone-shattering roar of pain, and shook Percy to the ground, the impact almost knocking him out.

Black dots danced around his eyes. He could make out the drakon coming towards him, closer and closer. He shut his eyes tight. Just one look at it's teeth, and he knew that it was the end. He though of Charlie and Autumn, silently apologising. And Annabeth. Her tightening his armour. He couldn't move. The pain was too much. The drakon screeched, and buried a razor-sharp tooth into Percy's chest. He cried out, and went limp.

Annabeth screamed, and blinded by anger and grief, jumped off the monster's back, and sprinted towards Percy, standing in the way of the drakon's huge maw.

"Don't touch him." She growled.

The drakon turned it's attention to Annabeth, licking it's scaly lips. It opened it's mouth to have it's next meal, but it squealed in pain. Jason stood, his spear embedded in a chink in it's armour. The drakon dissolved into dust.

Annabeth fell to her knees beside Percy, sobbing. Jason ran over.

"Is he still alive?" He asked, desperately.

Annabeth cursed. He could still be alive, and she didn't even check. She watched his chest, praying she would see it rise and fall. She checked his pulse.

"Jason." She murmured. "He's still alive. He needs ambrosia."

Jason stood there.

"Jason!" Annabeth screamed. "What are you doing? Get some ambrosia!"

Jason sprinted off, back to the flat, and Annabeth sat beside Percy, stroking his hair.

"Please, Percy." She mumbled. "Please."

* * *

**Sorry, the beginning is awful. Forgive me.**

**Oh, and people asking about Thalia and Nico. It's unlikely they'll be in this, but i might find a place for them somewhere. I'm just worried about having too many characters and it all getting confusing. Sorry about that.**

**Please review and keep being brilliant.**

**Much love, **

**-Em-**


	20. Chapter 20

Jason sprinted across the street, and ran straight up 3 flights of stairs to get to Percy's flat. He banged on the door furiously, gasping and out of breath.

Piper answered, and tackled him with a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jason did something between nodding and shaking his head frantically, and dashed straight for the kitchen, fishing in the cupboards for ambrosia and nectar.

"Percy's hurt." He said, wildly digging through the cupboards. "Badly." He added, trying to keep the tears from falling. Trying to look strong.

"Oh gods." Piper said.

Jason wasn't listening. He found the ambrosia and nectar, before giving Piper a quick peck on the cheek.

"He'll probably be okay." He said. "This is Percy we're talking about. Take the kids to ours. They can't see him the way he is. It'll terrify them. Love you. Thank you."

He dashed out the door.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." Annabeth said, still sobbing. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry." She gripped his hand tightly. "I texted you. It was stupid. Monsters and phones. I didn't think. I'm so selfish, Percy. Please don't leave us. We need you. Me, Charlie, and Autumn. We've got so much to look forward to. You'll get to walk Autumn down the aisle. We could have grandkids, Percy. Imagine that? And you've got so many friends who would miss you. And Sally. Oh gods, what do I tell Sally? And how am I supposed to explain to the kids where you are? You can't die. It's not fair."

She saw Jason, sprinting across the street, armed with a box of ambrosia and a bottle of nectar. He knelt beside her, and without a word, handed her a square of ambrosia, which she gently placed in his mouth. He swallowed, and opened his eyes.

"Percy, I -"

His eyes closed again, but his breathing slowed. It sounded less painful. It didn't get any slower. Annabeth let out a quick sigh of relief, before unbuckling his armour, which the drakon's fang had pierced right through, and gently took off his blood soaked t-shirt, hoping it looked worse than it actually was.

It was a naïve hope. The cut was deep. It was still bleeding. She felt like her world had been yanked from her feet. What did Percy do so wrong to make him deserve that? What did Percy do so wrong to make him deserve all the grief that he had had? Couldn't he, for once, have a break?

"Oh Percy." She mumbled.

Jason placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." He said, passing her the nectar. "This is Percy. Always getting himself into trouble."

Annabeth managed a weak smile.

"I hope you're right, Jace." She mumbled, gently cleaning the wound with the godly drink, "because I can't live without him. I can't imagine life without him."

Jason sighed.

"None of us can." He said.

Annabeth sighed, and nodded.

"I know." She mumbled. "Have you got any water?"

Jason nodded.

"I figured water's good for him, being a son of Poseidon and all."

Despite everything, Annabeth managed a weak laugh. She poured the water over the wound, and it healed up a little more. Annabeth kissed his forehead. It was all she could do. She wiped her eyes, which were still teary, and turned to Jason.

"We need to try to get him inside." She said. "Where are the kids? I don't want them to see him like this."

Jason nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I asked Piper to take them to ours."

Annabeth smiled gratefully, and together, they lifted Percy, carried him up three flights of stairs, and lay him on the bed in hers and Percy's apartment.

"Thank you. You saved my life out there. And Percy's." Annabeth said. "But could you do me one last massive favour?"

Jason smiled.

"You want us to have the kids for the night, don't you?" He asked.

"Would it be too much trouble? I mean, I could always get Sally to -"

"Annabeth, it's okay. I like having the kids round. Don't worry about it."

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said. "You'd better get back. Piper'll be wondering where you are. You guys have a lot to talk about. I'll IM **(A/N Iris Message)** you when he wakes up"

Jason smiled, and waved, leaving the room. She heard him close the apartment door behind him. Annabeth dragged a chair to the bedside, and sat, stroking his hair.

"Please, be okay." She mumbled, before exhaustion took over, and she fell asleep, her head on his arm, one hand still entangled in his hair, the other still clutching his.

* * *

Percy awoke to a dead arm. The pain in his chest had resided to a dull ache, and Annabeth was clutching his hand as she slept. He wondered how long she'd been there. He stroked her hair.

"Annabeth." He mumbled.

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up straight.

"Percy?" She asked, in disbelief. She squinted through the darkness, and saw an outline of a goofy smile. Her willpower crumbled, and she threw her arms around him, before slapping him hard across the face. "If you do that to me again, Seaweed Brain, I will kill you, understand?"

"I'll take that into account." he mumbled, rubbing his cheek. He patted the space next to him, and Annabeth crept over, and curled up beside him. She felt tears drip down her cheeks.

"I thought I'd lost you, Percy."She whispered. "And that terrified me. I'm lost without you."

Percy sighed.

"Hey." He said. "Don't cry. I'm okay now." He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Wise Girl. I've got a beautiful wife and two brilliant kids to look after."

Annabeth smiled through her tears.

"You saved my life again, didn't you?" Percy mumbled.

Annabeth laughed.

"That's how it's always been, Seaweed Brain."

"I recall saving yours a couple of times." Percy said. "You didn't get hurt, did you? Or Jason?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"We're both fine. Jason saved my life whilst I was saving yours. We owe him one."

Percy laughed.

"Isn't he the one who usually gets hurt?"

Annabeth smiled

"I guess we could call it evens, then."

Percy laughed. They lay in silence for a while. Annabeth enjoying the warm feeling of Percy beside her, drinking in the fact that he was okay. He watched her, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was curled up, her arms wrapped around herself. Percy tucked a stray hair behind her ear, and a ghost of a smile played at her lips. She shivered, and curled up tighter, trying to warm herself up. Percy frowned.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded. Percy rolled onto his side, wincing, and opening out an arm to Annabeth. He smiled.

"Come here." He said.

Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"I'm fine Annabeth. I can't have you lying there in the cold, can I?"

Annabeth sighed, and reluctantly snuggled up beside him. The second she touched his chest, he took a sharp breath, and she sat up again, quickly. Her eyes a little teary.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to -"

Percy grabbed her arm tenderly, and pulled her back beside him, ignoring the pain in his chest. He kissed her neck, and wrapped his arm around her tightly, finding her hand, and holding it.

"It's okay." He said.

"But it's not." Annabeth whispered. "This was my fault. The drakon. You getting hurt."

"No!" Percy said, shocked. "Of course it's not! How is it your fault?"

Annabeth broke down, and Percy brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

"Shhh." He whispered. "It's no ones fault. It couldn't be helped."

Annabeth sighed.

"I texted you, Percy." She hiccuped. "I should have thought about it. If I hadn't, that drakon probably wouldn't have found us."

"Annabeth. No." Percy said, his voice steely. "It probably would have found us anyway. I think the mist has been covering it up for a while."

Annabeth turned to face him.

"How do you mean?"

"It's funny." Percy said. "There's been a lot of vandalism recently. Apparently, a group of teenagers have been going round smashing the pavement and buildings. And have you heard that stuff on the news? Apparently, some people have spotted a giant snake slithering around buildings."

Annabeth laughed a little.

"I'm glad you're okay, Seaweed Brain." She muttered.

"Me too." Percy said, with a shudder, remembering the drakon coming towards him. The pain of it biting. It's teeth.

"Were you scared, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded.

"Not of death." He said. "Of not being with you. Of not seeing the kids grow up. Of leaving you on your own."

Annabeth kissed him gently.

"I would've waited for you." He promised. "For hundreds of years, if I had to."

Annabeth stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I'm not going to live for hundreds of years Percy. I doubt I would make it a hundred seconds without you."

Percy chuckled.

"I'm sure you would, Annabeth." He said, smiling sadly. "You're strong. You're beautiful. You're intelligent. You'd be fine without me."

Annabeth shook her head.

"Actually, I'd be dead without you."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Apart from the life saving incidents." He said. "Most of the time, I got you into the life-threatening situations anyway."

"But still." Annabeth said. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

Percy sighed.

"Annabeth, If something does happen to me. Like, if I die -"

"Percy, you're not going -"

"Shut up for a second." He said. "Obviously, I will try not to die. I have too much here to live for. But if I do, I want you to move on. I want you to find someone new who treats you well and loves those beautiful kids we've got as if they're his own. I don't want you to mope around because I'm not there anymore. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm not happy now." She mumbled.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sat up and glared at him.

"Because you're giving me instructions of what to do in the case of your death!" She said. "To be honest, Percy, the idea of you dying terrifies me! And I don't think you realise how close you were today!" He voice turned to a timid squeak. "I actually thought that you were dead, Percy. Just think about that for a second."

Percy lay there, in silence, not having an answer to that.

"I'm sorry." He said, eventually. "I didn't mean -"

Annabeth sighed, and lay back down.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to shout."

Percy wrapped his arm around her, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He mumbled. "I always will. Never forget that."

Annabeth kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Percy." She said, snuggling up closer to him.

They kissed again, more passionately than before. Annabeth pouring in all her relief and Percy pouring in all his love. Anything could have happened right then, but they wouldn't have noticed. They were too overwhelmed and blinded by their love. Percy pulled away, and smiled slightly, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**So much dialogue! I apologise.**

**I thought I'd give you some fluff, too. I hope you like fluff, because you could probably make a new pile of teddy bears for Octavian with this.**

**Oh, painfully cheesy ending. Sorry.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	21. Chapter 21

"Mommy!" A toddler's squeal awoke the sleeping Jackson household. "Daddy!"

Percy groaned and rolled over, before smiling, realising what day it was. In the room beside the toddler, a baby started crying. Who needs alarm clocks?

Percy sat up, and kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Wise Girl." He mumbled.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." She said, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I'm on Autumn, you're on Charlie. Deal?"

"Deal." She agreed.

Percy stood up, fished in the drawer for a jumper, and putting one on, before throwing one to Annabeth too. She didn't move. He chuckled mischievously, before launching himself on top of her, screaming "It's Christmas!" At the top of his voice. Annabeth laughed and coughed, before laughing again.

"Okay!" She said. "Okay. I'll get up."

Percy smiled, and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it with a smile, and stood up, wearing his jumper. Percy kissed her.

"Daddy!" Autumn squealed, again. Charlie was still crying.

Percy pulled away and sighed, before giving Annabeth a quick kiss again.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Daddy's coming to get you, little monster!" He said, and Autumn screamed.

Percy gave Annabeth one last kiss, before running into Autumn's room.

She giggled as he came in, and he grinned. He picked her up, and tickled her, blowing numerous raspberries all over her. She squealed with delight as Percy lifted her above his head, kissing her nose. His heart melted, and he held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Do I get a Christmas kiss?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"No." She said.

"No?!" Percy asked, pretending to be upset. "How about... a Christmas high-five?"

She smiled and nodded, holding her hand up. Percy high-fived her, and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Autumn." He said.

"Mewwy Chwistmas, Daddy."

He chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

He went into Charlie's room, and saw Annabeth tickling him, and him smiling and giggling uncontrollably. That was all he needed to make his Christmas special. Annabeth saw him watching and smiled. Percy sauntered over, Autumn still in his arms, and kissed Charlie's cheek, and then Annabeth's. Autumn gave her a Christmas high-five.

"Shall I light the fire?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Percy smiled, and offered her a Christmas high-five. She rolled her eyes, but gave him one anyway.

* * *

A while later, the family sat around the hearth, the fire casting a golden light over their faces as they talked and laughed. Most of the talk that came from Autumn was totally incomprehensible, but it made them laugh, so they didn't even try to correct her. They were waiting for Jason and Piper. There was a knock on the door. Percy smiled.

"That'll be them." Percy said, and stood up, opening the door.

"Merry Christmas!" He said, with a smile. "You're late." He added.

They laughed.

"Merry Christmas." They said, Jason struggling with a bin bag full of presents. "Sorry we're late." Piper said. "I'm a bit slower on my feet these days."

Percy laughed.

"Holy Zeus, Piper." Percy said, giving her a friendly hug. "How many more beachballs have you swallowed since last time we saw you?"

She gave him an evil glare, and Percy smirked at Jason, who rolled his eyes. Piper went to say hi to Annabeth.

"Bloody hormones." He mumbled. "Gods, I swear I had no idea how bad it could get. I mean, seriously. Crying at a dogs trust advert."

Percy tapped his shoulder sympathetically.

"I know the feeling." He said, grinning. "Only 3 months left to endure."

"Only?"

Percy laughed, and patted his back, before sharing the weight of the present bag, and bringing it into the living room, emptying it out next to the tree. Annabeth and Piper were on the sofa, chatting away with the kids on their laps. Jason sat between them, and Charlie crawled onto his lap. Percy took his seat beside the tree, assuming the job of present organiser.

He loved the smell of Christmas almost as much as the smell of the sea. He didn't know what it was. The pine needles, burning wood, alcohol, chocolate, oranges and roasting dinner in the oven smell. The smell of family and good times.

"Right guys." He said. "Round one."

Everyone smiled excitedly as Percy handed out presents, getting annoyed every time he found an unlabelled present. Percy smiled as he handed a present to Jason.

"Don't get too excited, Jace." He said. "It's probably baby clothes."

Jason smiled.

"That's cool." He said, without even the tiniest hint of sarcasm. "Baby clothes are exciting."

Piper sighed, and kissed his cheek. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance, and smiled at each other.

"Jason. It is official." Percy said. "Fatherhood has changed you into a sloppy, cheesy man."

Jason laughed, and threw a ball of wrapping paper at him. Autumn saw this as an opportunity, and followed Jason's lead. Jason smirked and ruffled her hair. Percy gave him a look.

"I'll get you back for that, Jason Grace." He said. "I assure you."

"Boys, play nice." Annabeth said. They laughed.

Most of the presents went down well. Autumn played around with her dolls house happily. Charlie looked adorable in his reindeer costume. Everything was perfect. Jason and Piper thought that they'd had their last present, but they hadn't.

Percy took a present that had been hidden behind the TV, and handed it to them. Jason handed it to Piper to open, and she did, scrunching up the wrapping paper and throwing it directly at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes, but laughed.

She smiled down at the present. A photo album, filled with photos from camp, good times on the Argo II, and just general embarrassing photos. Piper and Jason smiled.

"Guys, this is -" Piper started, but a slip of paper fell out. Percy sat beside Annabeth, his arm around her shoulder. Jason picked up the paper, and smiled as he read it.

"Pipes," He said, with a grin. "They've got us one of those 4D ultrasound things."

She raised her eyebrows at them.

"You didn't."

Annabeth smiled.

"We did." She said. "It was Percy's idea, actually."

Jason laughed.

"And he calls me cheesy." He said grinning at him. "Thanks guys."

After a while chatting, Percy wondered into the kitchen, checking on dinner. Jason followed, closing the door behind him. Percy didn't even look.

"Jason Grace." He said. "I'm still thinking up my master plan to get you back for the wrapping paper incident."

Jason laughed.

"Good luck, with that, Sea Boy." He scoffed. "I was actually coming to be nice to you, but hey, never mind."

Percy rolled his eyes, grabbed a beer, and sat on the countertop.

"you can be nice to me now." He said, with a genuine smile. "I'm in a good mood."

Jason laughed.

"Your kids are awesome." He said, with a smile. "I mean, not just because they pummel you with wrapping paper. Just because they're awesome."

Percy grinned.

"Aren't they just." He said, with a sigh. "I am 100% certain that yours will be too."

Jason smiled nervously.

"If I get things right." He said. "Yeah. Especially with a mother like that."

Percy smiled sympathetically.

"You will get things right." He said. "Don't worry about that. It's not easy, but when you get the hang of it, it's awesome. I mean, even I managed it."

Jason laughed.

"How hard is it? I mean really. Don't lie."

"Hardest thing I've ever done." Percy said, without hesitation. "By far. I mean, it's not looking after them that's the problem. It's the lack of sleep. With work on top of that. I hardly ever got any time with Annabeth. We argued quite a lot. But I don't even care about that anymore. Autumn and Charlie are so worth it."

Jason looked even more nervous.

"Jace, chill out. It's actually fun." Percy said. "As soon as that baby is put into your arms, you literally forget everything else. I can't describe it. You don't expect it. You just feel this overwhelming love for this little person in your arms. It is genuinely incredible. And then you'll look at Piper differently too. I mean, I knew Annabeth was strong, but wow. You literally have no idea. I know that I wouldn't be able to do it. Neither would you. Women are harder than men. Hands down. And then you'll cry. I guarantee. I cried for hours, literally. You've got all that to come, Jace. It's the best thing in the world. Trust me."

Jason looked at Percy in amazement.

"Gods, Percy. That was deep."

Percy shrugged.

"Sorry. I have no idea where that came from."

Jason laughed.

"Neither do I." He said. "I heard someone scream 'It's Christmas!' at the top of his voice in apartment next door today. He sounded suspiciously like you."

Percy smirked.

"That was just to get Annabeth up."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

Percy laughed.

"It's the truth!"

"I don't believe you, Percy. You're still a little kid really."

"I've just poured my soul out to you, and all I get is insults. Damn you, Jason Grace!" He said, sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

Jason laughed.

"yeah, okay. Sorry." He said. "I appreciate it. Really."

Percy waved it off, and poked his head around the living room door.

"Dinner's up!" He said, with a smile. "We even got vegetarian rubbish for you, Piper. Consider yourself lucky."

She laughed.

"It's nice actually. Nicer than eating the poor little turkey."

"Turkeys are terrifying." Jason said. "It's a bit late now anyway. He's dead."

Percy snickered.

Piper raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You guys are horrible." She said.

Jason smiled, sitting beside her and kissing her cheek.

"You love me really." He said.

"Unfortunately so." She said, with a sigh. Annabeth laughed.

They sat around the table, tucking into their food, laughing. Percy smiled to himself. It was nice to be together. It was nice to be so happy about things. They pulled crackers, Percy winning most of the time, but it didn't matter. They still had a good time.

"Hang on guys." Percy said. "Party hat rule."

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Party hat rule?" Piper asked.

"Everyone has to wear the hat. Everyone."

Annabeth sighed and put her hat on. She helped Autumn put hers on, and even put one on for Charlie. Piper opened her mouth to protest.

"There's no point." Annabeth said, with a sigh. "He won't back down."

Piper sighed, and reluctantly put in on.

"The bump can have one too." Percy said, throwing her a spare hat. Piper laughed.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, they played a bunch of cheesy party games like monopoly and cluedo and snap and charades. Jason smashed everyone at monopoly, but Percy put that down to him being in a team with baby Charlie. Annabeth won cluedo, but that was obviously going to happen. Snap was obviously Percy's strength. Only Percy could be so skilled at a kids game. And Piper was the best at charades.

It was the perfect Christmas.

Percy and Annabeth found themselves in the kitchen, sipping hot chocolate. Percy looked up, and smiled. Annabeth did too.

"Mistletoe." She mumbled.

Percy leaned in.

"I've heard there's a tradition about being under mistletoe."

Annabeth pressed her forehead to his.

"Me too." She whispered, so close that Percy could smell the Christmas pudding in her breath. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me or something?"

As they kissed, snow started to fall outside. The fire in the hearth got a little warmer.

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**I know it's April, but everyone loves Christmas, right?**

**And everyone loves bromance.**

**And romance.**

**Have a fun day!**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	22. Chapter 22

Annabeth and Percy sat at the table, eating breakfast. It was mid February, and there was still snow on the ground. A fire blazed in the hearth, and Annabeth picked at her food miserably. Percy noticed this, and scowled.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, but inside, was doing a crazy mental check to see if he'd forgotten anything. He remembered valentines day. He didn't think there was anything else. "You look like you're going to be sick." He added, helpfully.

"I am." She managed, before getting up and running towards the bathroom. Percy sighed, and left Autumn and Charlie in their high chairs, and followed Annabeth. He found her crouched over the toilet seat, and pulled her hair away from her face. She stood up, and coughed, before managing a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"You look terrible." Percy said. "Like ill. Not terrible, like... Oh, never mind."

He put a hand to her forehead.

"And you're burning up." He said. "Come on."

He took her hand, and started to drag her away, but she let go.

"Percy." She said. "I'm okay now. Must've been something I ate."

He regarded her, checking for the tiniest sign of a lie. He couldn't detect one, but frowned anyway.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I was going to take you guys out today. I don't want to if you're not feeling up to it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Percy, I'm okay." She said. "Where are we going?"

Percy smiled.

"Camp." He said. "It'll be warm there, and we can play capture the flag and see everyone."

Annabeth smiled.

"Sounds good." She said.

* * *

Two hours later, they stood just outside of camp borders, the snow almost up to their knees. It was a weird sight, to see the sky above them so grey, and the snow beneath their feet so deep, yet inside the borders, the sun was shining, and the grass was lush and green. Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand, and they strolled in, having to take their coats off as soon as they crossed the borders. There were the usual mutterings from campers as the walked through, making them both laugh.

They knocked on the door of the big house, and Chiron answered with a smile, obviously having seen them walk down the hill. They had a quick catch-up.

"You'll be pleased to know the hunters are here." Chiron said. "So we'll be having a game of capture the flag later, if you would like to participate."

But Annabeth and Percy weren't listening. Hunters meant Thalia, who they hadn't seen for years and years. She didn't know about the kids. She probably didn't even know that they were married.

Percy raised his eyebrows at Annabeth, who grinned.

"It was the right day to come, then." Percy said, with a smile.

Chiron smiled and nodded.

"Yes." he said. "I suppose it was. Go on. Go and see your friends."

Percy and Annabeth nodded their thanks, before wondering off to find them. They headed straight for the Artemis cabin, and sure enough was a familiar face they hadn't seen for so many years. She hadn't changed a bit. Her punky t-shirt. Her spiky black hair, with the silver circlet. Her silver ski-coat, her bow slung over her back. Annabeth struggled to contain her excitement as they slowly wandered over. Percy coughed to get Thalia's attention.

She looked up, and her mouth hung open. Annabeth laughed, thrusted Autumn into Percy's arms, and hugged her tightly. Thalia stood there, still dazed by the fact that they were there. Percy just stood there, smirking.

"Annabeth Chase." She said, with disbelief.

Annabeth smiled.

"Actually, it's Jackson." She said, with a grin, standing back beside Percy, taking his hand.

Thalia laughed.

"Percy?" She asked, still totally shocked.

"It's been a while, Pinecone Face."

She sighed, and Percy handed the kids back to Annabeth, and gave her a hug.

"He's still Annoying, then." She said to Annabeth, with a smirk.

"Oh yes." She said, with a smile.

"And don't tell me these are your kids." She looked at them, and smiled. "Oh, they definitely are. They look just like Percy."

Percy smiled. And pointed a finger at her.

"Where in Hades have you been?" He asked, eventually. "You've missed so much! You missed mine and Annabeth's wedding. You missed meeting these two. You missed your brother's wedding. They're having a kid any day now too. It had better be a good excuse, Thalia, because really you have been away for far too long."

She took a step back, overwhelmed.

"My brother got married?" She asked.

Annabeth grinned.

"To Piper." She said.

"And my brother's having a kid too?"

"Due in about a month." Percy said.

Thalia sat down for a second.

"Wow." She said. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Well that's apparent." Percy said, with a smirk.

Thalia smiled.

"Well you haven't changed." She said, laughing. "You just got tall and hairy. Otherwise, you're still an annoying Kelp Head really."

Percy laughed and shrugged. Thalia just smiled.

"It's really good to see you guys." She said. "Actually, last time I saw Annabeth, she was pretty pissed off because you'd gone missing. And then I went off with the hunters to go find you. But I guess she beat me to it. Where _were_ you?"

Percy smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's a very long story."

He told Thalia of how he was kidnapped by Hera, only remembering Annabeth's name, and how he ended up in the Roman camp. He told her of his quest with Frank and Hazel, and about the Argo II came to get them from camp. He told them about opening the doors of death, and where they had to go. Thalia just sat there, her jaw hanging open.

"You went... down there?" She asked.

They nodded, but Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"I honestly don't want to talk about it." He said, with a shudder.

Annabeth put her head on his shoulder, trying to block the memories from coming back.

"So, where have _you_ been?" Percy asked, anxious to change the subject. "I reckon your brother wants to speak to you." he added.

Thalia told them of her adventures with the hunters, but she figured that was nothing compared to what her friends had been through. She had no idea that they had done all that. No wonder Annabeth married him. Percy really had to be the only guy who would, when he could have avoided it, fallen into Tartarus with his girlfriend. That took some serious guts. And a serious amount of love.

"Holy Zeus." Percy said. "I think that's a reasonable excuse for not having seen us for so long. Okay. I forgive you."

Autumn scowled.

"Daddy." She whispered, quite loudly. "Who?" She asked, pointing to Thalia.

Percy smiled.

"This is Mommy's and Daddy's old friend Thalia." He said, "Do you remember? The one we told you about?"

Autumn's brow furrowed with concentration, and then her face suddenly lit up.

"Thalia tree?" She asked.

Percy and Annabeth laughed. Thalia scowled.

"Yes." Percy said.

"I'm not a tree anymore." Thalia added, helpfully.

"She knows that." Annabeth said. "She's a lot cleverer than her father."

Percy laughed, and slapped her gently. Annabeth slapped him back. And then Thalia slapped him too.

"Okay." Percy said. "She is."

Thalia and Annabeth smiled triumphantly, and gave each other high-fives.

"So what are their names?" Thalia asked.

"None of them have the slightest Thalia reference, if that's what you mean." Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Autumn Faye." Annabeth said. "And Charlie Perseus Chase."

Thalia sighed.

"I guess they are pretty cute. Even if they do look like Percy."

Percy smiled.

"Yeah, they are." he said. "But I think Autumn looks more like Annabeth. She's just got my eyes."

Thalia looked at Autumn. She definitely had Percy's eyes. No doubt about it. But those freckles on her nose, her mouth, her hair. It was Annabeth. But she had Percy's nose and jawline.

"She's a mixture." Thalia decided. "But Charlie. He's all Percy. Poor kid." She added.

Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"That was an insult." Thalia said.

"Poor kid." Percy agreed. "He's going to have all the ladies after him."

Thalia sighed, and shook her head disapprovingly. She wasn't a big fan of relationships in general, being a hunter and everything. The conch horn blew for capture-the-flag. Percy smiled.

"We are going to thrash you." He said, before standing up and offering Annabeth his hand. "We'll talk later." He said. "But please, don't disappear for 10 years again. I missed your annoyingness, Pinecone Face."

Thalia smiled.

"Oh, no. The hunters will pummel you. Like we always do." She said. "I missed your annoyingness too, Kelp Head. And Annabeth, I just missed you in general."

Annabeth laughed, and jogged over to the rest of the campers to get armoured up.

Some Demeter campers looked after the kids, but Percy found himself looking back every minute, checking to see of they were okay. Annabeth noticed this, and smiled, tapping his arm.

"They'll be fine. Percy." She said. "Come on. We've got a team to organise."

Percy nodded.

"I know." He said, looking back one last time. "Are you on defence?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Right guys!" She said, to the campers. Percy didn't try to intervene with the planning. Because a) Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and b) she was the most bossy out of them, so people actually listened to her.

She went and stood over with her little defence team. Percy planted a kiss on her cheek, and squeezed her hand, before going to talk to his little attack team.

"Who's the fastest here?" He asked.

A couple of people raised their hands, but most people pushed forward a tall girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Percy shyly.

"Hi." She said.

Percy smiled.

"Hi, so what's your name?"

"Ellie."

"Okay." He said. "So the plan is, Ellie here runs for the flag. We cover her whist she's running. Annabeth's sorting out the guys in the middle too, who will create a diversion. I'm pretty sure we'll beat them this time, for the first time in like, 100 years or whatever."

The campers nodded, and muttered to one another, before they started asking questions.

"Is it true you went to Tartarus?" Someone asked.

Percy nodded.

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about it."

A boy stepped froward. He had way too much gel in his hair, and obviously thought he was above everyone else. Percy hated those kind of people.

"Pffft." He said, rolling his eyes. "He's probably lying."

Percy shook his head, his eyebrows raised.

"Let me guess. Son of Aphrodite." He said.

The boy scowled.

"How did you know?" He said. "Wait, it's because I'm so much better than you. I mean, look at you. What makes you think you can lie to us about something like that? There is no _way_ that you've been to Tartarus."

Some people in the crowd sighed heavily.

"Shut up, Adam." Someone said. "Give the guy a break. It's pretty obvious he's telling the truth."

"Thanks kid." Percy said, "But don't worry about it." He turned back to the Aphrodite boy. "I knew you were a son of Aphrodite because you're wearing too much hair gel and fake tan. Or are you a daughter of Aphrodite? I can't tell."

Some snickers from the crowd. The boy turned red.

"yeah, well. At least I bother about my appearance."

Percy laughed.

"You honestly think taking the piss out of my appearance will insult me? Believe it or not, I have more important things to be thinking about."

"Like what? Making up new lies?"

Percy sighed, and shook his head, before taking off his shirt, it obviously being the only way to solve it. He turned around, to reveal a huge scar on his back, and another two on his chest.

"If I'm lying." he growled. "Explain this, tropicana boy."

He just gawked at him.

"Yeah." Percy said. "I thought so."

Annabeth jogged over as Percy was putting his t-shirt back on. She just raised her eyebrows at him, and he gave her a look that said 'later.' She nodded.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

They nodded. Tropicana boy had fallen back into the crowd.

"Okay." She said, planting a kiss on Percy's cheek, earning a few jealous sighs from the Aphrodite girls. Percy pretended not to notice.

They all got into position.

"Remember the plan!" Percy said.

He looked behind, and saw Annabeth, holding her invisibility cap. He smiled at her, and she shimmered and disappeared.

The game began. It was close all the way through really. There was no telling who was going to win. The Hunters were good, but Camp had the advantage on numbers, and more of a range of skill. But the Hunters were way more accurate.

Percy fought his way through, covering Ellie as she ran, and gods, she could run. The diversion had worked. The Hunters' flag was relatively undefended, and the attack team got past them with ease. Ellie grabbed the flag, and started her way back to the creek, but hunters seemed to come from nowhere. The creek was in sight.

"Guys!" Percy shouted. "I'm going to do something! Just keep fighting!"

He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He felt that familiar pulling sensation in his gut, and soon, he had stirred up a huge hurricane, the wind powerful enough to knock you over, but the sky was totally clear above Ellie.

"Ellie!" Percy shouted. "Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted faster than she had ever run before towards the creek, flag in her hand. If she won this, people might notice her. She had always been a bit of an outcast, because she was shy, and quiet. People only knew her for her speed. Maybe, for once, people would notice her. Maybe they would start talking to her. Maybe they would even start to like her.

She ran across the creek, and the camp erupted in cheers. The Hunters groaned.

Percy let go of his hurricane, and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Annabeth materialised above him, offering him her hand. He took it, and stood up shakily.

"That was kind of impressive." She said, with a smile.

"Never made one that big before." He managed. "Bloody exhausted."

Annabeth laughed, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled. "Anyway. What were you doing with your shirt off?"

Percy sighed, and told her about Tropicana Boy. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"I hate people like that." She said.

"Yeah, well. I shut him up, anyway."

Annabeth laughed.

"You sure did."

* * *

A while later, Thalia wandered over.

"Just because you guys won doesn't change anything." She grumbled. "The Hunters are still better."

Percy laughed.

"Okay." Annabeth said. "We'd better be going. We'll IM you soon. Probably about your niece or nephew. I'm sure your brother will want to see you and say hi."

Thalia smiled.

"I'm sure he would. I wouldn't mind seeing him either. Or my niece or nephew."

Percy smiled.

"I'll tell him we've seen you. We live next door, so it's no trouble."

Thalia shook his head.

"That's crazy. You even live next door to them."

"It was purely accidental." Annabeth said, with a smile.

"I'm sure it was. All sorts of accidents happen when you guys are around."

"Like losing capture the flag?" Percy mocked.

Thalia hit him.

"Okay." he said. "Sorry."

Annabeth gave Thalia a hug, Percy went to get the kids, and they left camp for home, back into the cold air and the snow.

* * *

**Not my best, but definitely one of the most fun to write!**

**Okay, have a fun time, whatever you're doing.**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the awesome response to the last chapter! Really didn't expect that at all.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	23. Chapter 23

It was Charlie's first birthday, the 12th March. They weren't having a party or anything. It's not like he would remember anyway.

Percy sat, cross-legged on the rug, Charlie on his lap, Annabeth on the couch with the camera, and passed him a present. Percy smiled, and opened it in front of Charlie, who, naturally, was more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual present.

"What's this, Charlie?" Percy cooed, but he wasn't listening.

His eyes widened at the shiny wrapping paper, totally ignoring the stuffed octopus Percy brought him. Percy just looked at Annabeth and shook his head, making her laugh.

"So, Charlie." He said, turning him round so he was facing him. "I spend all that money on you, and you like the wrapping paper more?"

Charlie just looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Percy mumbled, before tickling him and blowing raspberries on him. Then Autumn ran in, squealing and jumped on him, forcing Percy all the way down to the floor, making him laugh. He couldn't help it. He loved his kids more than anything in the world.

Annabeth's heart melted, and she saw this as a perfect photo opportunity. She took the picture, and Percy turned his head to face her, and winked, before turning his attention back to his kids.

There was a knock on the door, and Percy laughed.

"No prizes for guessing who this is." He said.

Annabeth laughed, and opened the door, and sure enough, there stood Piper and Jason. And... someone else.

Annabeth just smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Percy." She said. "It's a girl."

Percy shot up, faster than a bullet.

"What?"

Jason laughed, and Percy appeared next to Annabeth, and then started laughing.

In Jason's arm was a tiny baby, with electric blue eyes and straight brown hair. She had freckles on her nose, and long eyelashes, just like Piper. Piper stood beside Jason, smiling shyly.

"Hi guys." She said.

Annabeth hugged her tightly.

"Hi?" Percy said, with disbelief. "You come to our doorstep without warning, with a baby that wasn't born last time we saw you, three days ago, and say hi?"

Piper laughed.

"Can we come in?" She asked.

Annabeth released her, smiling and inviting her in.

"Yeah, wrapping paper everywhere. Charlie's birthday." Percy said, picking up wrapping paper, and baby Charlie off the floor.

"Have you got that present, Pipes?" Jason asked.

"Left it at home. Sorry Guys."

Percy shrugged.

"He won't even notice. Anyway," he said, smiling down at the baby in Jason's arms, "when did this happen?" He asked. "She's gorgeous."

Jason smiled with pride.

"Two days ago." He said. "And isn't she just."

Annabeth smiled.

"She's all Piper." She said, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Lucky girl." Jason said, almost whispering.

Piper shook her head.

"Jason's eyes."

He smiled and kissed her temple, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Charlie started squirming, so Percy put him down. He smiled prettily at Jason.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled, before gently placing her into his arms. Percy smiled, and bit his lip.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"Daisy Amelia Grace."

"She's so beautiful." Percy said. "And she likes me. It's all good."

Jason laughed quietly, and looked down at his daughter, stroking her hair away from her face. Annabeth and Piper exchanged a glance, and escaped to the kitchen. Annabeth smiled at her, and sat down at the kitchen table. Piper sat opposite her, the smile never leaving her face.

"That was one of the cutest things I've seen on the entirety of my life." Annabeth said, sounding very un-Annabethlike. "I mean, those two crowded round a baby? And then don't get me started on Daisy. Oh gods, she's beautiful. How are you?"

Piper laughed.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Annabeth?" She mocked. "I'm good. Amazing actually."

Annabeth smiled.

"Tired?"

Piper shook her head.

"Exhausted." She said.

Annabeth laughed.

"How's Jason coping?" Annabeth asked.

Piper smiled, and sighed.

"Pretty good." She said. "I mean, he's not brilliant at the practical stuff, but he's learning. But you just see him with her, and you know she's going to be a daddy's girl. He's already spoiling her rotten. And I caught him last night, just leaning on her crib, watching her sleep."

Annabeth smiled.

"Percy was exactly the same." She said. "Did he say any cute stuff when he thought you were asleep?"

Piper's eyes glazed over, and she stared out the window.

"Don't even get me started on that." She said, her hand on her chest.

Annabeth laughed.

"Men are adorable when they think you're not looking."

Piper nodded in agreement, and Annabeth stood by the door, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I mean, look at them now." She said, sighing wistfully.

And there were the boys, sat on the sofa. Jason with Daisy in his arm, Percy with Charlie in his, and Autumn sat beside him, asleep under his arm, deep in conversation. Piper did a little squeal, making Annabeth laugh.

Jason sighed at the sleeping daughter in his arms.

"You were right." He mumbled. "About everything."

Percy laughed, and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I was right." He said. "I guess you cried, then."

Jason nodded.

"How couldn't I?" he said. "Look at her."

Percy smiled. Jason was right. She was absolutely beautiful and adorable, it almost made him wish she was his. He sighed wistfully. Jason smirked.

"Jealous, Jackson?" He mocked.

Percy chuckled.

"How could I be?" He said. "Look at these guys."

Jason looked at Charlie and Autumn, both asleep in his father's arms, and then looked at Percy, looking down at them, smiling ever so slightly. You could tell how much he love his kids, but Jason knew his friend a little too well.

"You want more." Jason said. "I can tell."

Percy smiled, but didn't meet his eyes. He sighed.

"I do." he said, with a sad smile. "But we can't really afford it. And Annabeth doesn't want more, which I can totally get. Charlie made her really sick, Jace. I can't do that to her again. Seeing her so ill killed me."

Jason nodded.

"I know." He said. "That sucks." He added.

Percy sighed.

"Doesn't it just?" He said. "But these guys are brilliant. I should be making the most of them."

Jason laughed, and looked down at his daughter. Only then did he realise how lucky he was

* * *

**A very tiny chapter! Not that good either, so sorry.**

**N'awww, Baby Daisy! Like the name?**

**Okay, have a fun day!**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	24. Chapter 24

Percy awoke to an empty bed. He groaned, thinking he'd slept in, but when he checked his clock, it was only 6am. What? He instinctively grabbed Riptide off his dresser, and crept out of bed. He stopped by the bathroom door, and sighed. Re-capping Riptide, and shoving it into the pocket of his pyjama pants. Annabeth was sick again.

She opened the door, and Percy stood there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, making her jump. He smiled slightly, but he was worried about her. She's been sick for a while now.

"You're not well." He said. "You're having the day off work today, and I'm taking you to the doctors. Okay?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Percy -"

"For Zeus's sake, Annabeth. You are not well. How long's this been going on for now? A month? Longer? It's obviously not something you ate."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, and crawled back into bed. Percy crawled in beside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm just worried about you." He whispered, kissing the back of her neck.

She turned to face him.

"I'm fine Percy." She said. "Gods, it's probably just a bug."

He smiled and nodded.

"Probably just a bug." He repeated, and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

They got up late, since they were going to have the day off work. They got ready slowly, making the most of not rushing, and dropped the kids off at nursery, and started to make their way back to the doctors. Percy gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white. Annabeth put her hand on his arm.

"Percy." She said. "Percy. I'm okay. It's not like I'm sick all the time. It's only in the -"

She stopped for a second. The colour drained from her face. Percy flashed her a quick look of concern.

"Annabeth?" he asked, a little uneasily.

She sighed, and hit her head on the dashboard.

"Only in the morning." She said. "Turn around. I don't need a doctor."

Percy scowled.

"What? Annabeth -"

"Don't you get it, Percy? Only in the _morning._"

It hit him like a ten tonne truck. It all made sense. He stopped the car at the side of the road.

"You're pregnant." He said, pulling the key from the ignition.

Annabeth didn't meet his eyes. Her face was still pale. She nodded slightly.

"I think so." She mumbled.

Percy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He got out the car, and opened the door to Annabeth's side, and offered her his hand. She looked at him uneasily.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Percy smiled slightly.

"The chemist. We've got to be sure before we discuss anything."

Annabeth sighed, and took his hand.

"I don't think I can do this Percy." She whispered, barely audible. He pretended he didn't hear.

* * *

They got home, and Annabeth went straight to the bathroom. Percy stood outside, waiting. He remembered the first time he did this. How excited he was. How much hope he had. Now he didn't know what to think. He would absolutely love another kid. But he knew Annabeth didn't want it. He didn't want to see Annabeth so ill again, but there was no telling that she'd get it again, was there?

The bathroom door opened, and there stood Annabeth, tears in her eyes. She gave a slight nod, and Percy sighed. He went into the living room, and sat down on the couch, staring into space. He knew what Annabeth was going to say, and he absolutely hated it. He could totally understand why she would feel the way she did, but whether it was worth getting rid of it? He didn't think so.

"I can't do this, Percy." She muttered. "I can't do it again. I don't want to get sick again."

Percy didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor. At his hands. Anything but Annabeth.

"Percy?"

He sighed.

"I don't know what to say." He mumbled. "If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting..." He shook his head. "I want it, you don't."

Annabeth stared at him.

"You _want_ it?" She asked.

Percy looked at her.

"Of course I do." He said.

She sat down, and put her head in her hands.

"I wish I could give you what you want, Percy. But I can't. I just can't."

Percy shook his head.

"So what are you going to do? Just kill our baby. Just like that."

She scowled at him.

"You obviously don't understand."

Percy stood up.

"I don't care if I understand or not, Annabeth!" he shouted. "I'm sorry, but that is another Charlie or another Autumn in there! And I am not going to stand by, and watch you kill our baby!"

"Say I got sick again, Percy. Say, the baby died."

Percy sat down again, his head in his hands.

"But you might not even get sick again!" He said. "This is what I'm saying! And Charlie's absolutely fine! Nothing happened to him, so why should it happen to this one? If we catch it quick enough, everything's fine!"

"But what if we don't?!"

Percy huffed angrily.

"Why are you so negative about this?! This is another baby, Annabeth! Ours." He shouted.

"I know." Annabeth muttered, staring at the ground.

Percy growled in frustration.

"Is that all you're going to say?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"Okay. Lets put this into context, so you can see my point of view." Percy said, his voice calming a little. "You are going to kill our baby, for something that _might_ happen."

"Is likely to happen." She grabbed her laptop, and switched it on, typing something in. "_You will be more likely to have it in __subsequent pregnancies."_

"It's not certain." Percy said.

"But it's possible."

Percy sighed.

"I give up. You're just impossible today." He said, standing up. "I'm going for a walk. I'll get the _kids_ on the way back. We'll talk later." He said, grabbing his coat, and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry, I needed to do this.**

**They haven't argued for too long, so I guess this was well overdue.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	25. Chapter 25

Percy hated arguing. Particularly arguing with Annabeth. But the fact that she was prepared to get rid of their baby because of something that might happen disgusted him. He got that she was scared. He would've been too, but he wouldn't have even considered getting rid of it. That was just wrong.

Annabeth broke down. Right now, she needed Percy. But Percy wasn't there. Percy wasn't on her side. Not this time. She knew what he was saying was absolutely right. But she couldn't do it. She was too scared to go ahead with it. She didn't want to get rid of this baby any more than Percy did.

Percy sat down an a bench with a sigh. He put his head in his hands. He should be happy. Another baby! But no. He was sat on a bench, in the cold, whilst his wife was inside, thinking about getting rid of it. It was all wrong.

"Rough day?"

A man stood in front of him. He looked familiar, but Percy couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. Percy nodded slightly.

"You could say that." he muttered.

"May I-?" The man asked, gesturing to the seat.

Percy shrugged, and moved over a little, his head still in his hands.

"I'm guessing... woman trouble." The man said.

Percy sighed, and nodded.

"Would it be too nosy to ask -?"

Percy shook his head, and told him everything. He trusted this man, somehow. This man that he didn't know. Maybe it was the reassurance that he wouldn't tell anyone, because he didn't know anyone he knew. Or that he wouldn't take sides because he didn't know Annabeth. He didn't know.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a total stranger." Percy said, shaking his head.

The man smiled.

"Oh, I'm not a stranger." He said.

And his image flickered a little. A man with weathered hands, Bermuda shorts, Hawaiian shirt.

"Dad?"

He shimmered back to the man he was before, and shivered.

"It's far too cold for shorts." He said, with a smile.

Percy chuckled, shaking his head.

"I should have known it was you."

Poseidon grinned, and placed a weathered hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Have you thought about this from Annabeth's perspective?" he asked.

Percy nodded.

"I get that it sucks for her. I get that she's scared. But killing our baby... it's not the right thing to do."

Poseidon shook his head.

"I agree with you. It's not." He said. "But, on the other hand, she just doesn't want the baby to suffer. Say she did get ill again. Say the baby wasn't very well. If she got rid of it, that baby wouldn't suffer anymore than it has to. I'm no expert, Percy, but I'd say she loves this baby as much as you do."

The news hit him like one of Tyson's hugs. Slow, but hard and unexpected.

"Wow." Percy said. "I guess... I guess I never thought of it that way."

Poseidon nodded, and stood up.

"I'll leave you to think on that." he said. "Just do what you think is right."

With that, he shimmered and disappeared.

Percy shot up, went to get the kids, and got home a quickly as he could.

* * *

"Annabeth?" he called.

No answer.

"No. no, no, no." He mumbled to himself.

"Wise Girl?" He called again.

Still no answer.

"Daddy?" Autumn asked.

"Hm?" Percy said, distracted.

"Hungry."

"I'll sort something in a minute, honey. I'm a bit busy right now."

"Okay, Daddy." She said. And toddled off to her dolls house, where Charlie was chewing the dolls.

Percy searched the house, but nothing. He growled in frustration. He sat down at the table, his head in his hands.

"Me and my stupid short fuse." He muttered to himself, before noticing a piece of paper on the table. He dragged it towards him, and sighed with relief. He instantly recognised Annabeth's neat handwriting. He read through it, and he was overcome with more relief.

_'I'm sorry Percy._

_Don't worry. I've only gone to the shop. Nothing else._

_I love you. We'll talk about this later._

_Annabeth.'_

A light smiled danced over Percy's lips, and he shoved the note in his pocket.

"Autumn?!" Percy asked, picking Charlie up from the floor. "You still hungry?"

She toddled in, her thumb in her mouth, nodding.

"Okey dokey." Percy said, kissing her. "I'll see what I can do."

He opened the fridge door, and nosed around a bit. Before sighing.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"A nana."

"Banana." Percy said, rolling his eyes, and wandering over to the fruit bowl, peeling a banana, cutting it up, and putting it in a bowl for her, eating a piece himself.

"What about you, Charlie Jackson. You hungry?"

He just stared.

"I'll take that as a no." Percy said, sitting down opposite Autumn, bouncing Charlie on his lap, making him giggle.

Percy heard the front door shut, and the rustle of plastic bags. Percy left Charlie on the chair, and took a couple of bags off Annabeth. She gave him a small grateful smile, and Percy gave a little smile back.

They unpacked the shopping, still not saying a word to each other. Percy was worried that he'd get angry again and explode in front of the kids, and he didn't want this to effect them too.

Annabeth went into the living room, and turned the TV on for the kids, shoving on 'Finding Nemo', because it never failed to hold their attention. She crept into the kitchen, and shut the door. Percy sat there, a coffee mug in his hand, the other one opposite him. Annabeth sat down, and took a sip, resisting the urge to smile. Only Percy could make coffee just how she likes it.

"I'm sorry." They both said, at the same time, making them both chuckle.

"I'm sorry I exploded this morning." Percy muttered. "I guess it was just a shock, that's all."

Annabeth nodded.

"I know what you mean." She said, putting her head on the table.

Percy took her hand in his, and Annabeth lifted her head.

"And I can totally see where you're coming from. I just didn't see it before. So I'm not going to try to change your mind. I want you to do exactly what you want to do, because it's not me who has to go through it all again. It's you. And I'm with you, whatever you decide." He said. "I love you, okay?"

Annabeth smiled a little.

"I love you too." She said. "And I can totally see where you're coming from."

Percy sighed, his fingers still laced with hers.

"But..."

Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

Percy nodded. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he wasn't her right then.

"Why are we so damn clumsy?" He groaned.

Annabeth laughed, before groaning too.

"I know." She said. "This sucks."

Percy nodded in agreement. Annabeth stared into space, and Percy could tell she was thinking. Over the years, he had learned never to interrupt Annabeth's thinking patterns. She smiled a little.

"We're lucky we've got the spare room." She said.

Percy broke out into a grin.

"What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"But this is our last one. Okay?"

Percy laughed.

"Okay." He said. "But are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt -"

"Yes." Annabeth said. "I'm sure."

Percy smiled, and sighed with relief.

"Awesome." he said, and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it with a smile, and Percy pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay, you know." he mumbled. "I promise.

* * *

**I don't know why all my chapters have been so short recently, sorry.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	26. Chapter 26

Percy closed the door behind him, happy to be home. Autumn toddled off into the living room, Charlie crawling after her. Teaching a bunch of 13-year-olds about puberty was certainly _not_ Percy's idea of fun. It was the aspect of science teaching that he had never thought of when he applied for the job. Despite this and the endless piles of marking and the mardy teenagers, he loved it. He could teach them, and look out for monsters and new demigods whilst he was there, so it was ideal. Plus, he got lots of holidays.

Annabeth stood in front of him, arms crossed over her bump. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice her get there. He smiled sheepishly. He hated being home late. Mostly because he missed her, but the wrath of pregnant Annabeth wasn't something he enjoyed much either. He pecked her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled. "Had to stay behind."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"And why is that, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy relaxed a little. She was in a good mood. So was he. He grinned at her widely.

"You'll like this." He said. "I've been promoted. Head of science." He said, proudly.

Annabeth gasped, then smiled, then grinned, then threw her arms around him. Percy laughed. Annabeth pulled away, her smile fading a little.

"Will you have to work more?" She asked.

Percy shook his head.

"The hours are the same, if that's what you mean." He said with a smile.

The grin came back onto Annabeth's face, and she threw her arms around him again.

"This is perfect, Percy." She said, with disbelief. "Right when we needed the extra money."

Percy smiled, and placed a hand on her bump, smiling.

"I know. The timing couldn't have been better."

She gave him one last peck, and teetered back into the living room, lowering herself onto the couch, watching Charlie chase Autumn around, smiling at them both giggling.

* * *

Later that evening, when the kids were in bed, Annabeth sat on the grass, legs outstretched, enjoying the warmth of the evening sun. She closed her eyes, and threw her head back, her blonde curls tickling her shoulders. She wiggled her toes, sighing. It had been a good day.

Percy crept outside, and not-so-gracefully plonked himself beside her, placing his hand on hers. She laced her fingers between his, and smiled slightly, not even looking at him. He couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked in the sunlight. She looked stunning all the time, but the way the sun made her hair look so bright and warm made her look especially beautiful. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, and he could point out each individual shade of grey in her eyes. Her soft, pink lips pouted in the way that they always were when she was thinking. Percy knew better than to interrupt.

He closed his eyes, basking in the sun's warmth. He loved these times with Annabeth. Where he could just sit. They didn't have to talk. He just found comfort from her being there, beside him. They had been through so much, sometimes it was nice to be quiet for a moment. He opened his eyes again, and turned to face Annabeth, who was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, smiling back.

She turned away, picking at the grass with her other hand.

"I'm proud of you, Percy." She said.

Percy raised his eyebrows at her quizzically. Annabeth smiled shyly.

"I mean it." She said. "You got a promotion. I'm selfish, really. I never really appreciate how hard you work."

Percy chuckled.

"It's only because I love my job." He said.

Annabeth shrugged.

"Still," she said. "It's pretty impressive, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. He had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself too. He didn't expect it, but it was a welcome surprise.

"Thanks." He said, squeezing her hand a little.

Annabeth smiled at him. Gods, she loved that man. His straight, raven hair ruffled and messy. He green eyes sparkling in the sinking sun's orange light. His sarcastic smile. The way he could put a positive swing on almost anything. His sense of humour. His ridiculously big heart. She couldn't believe this man was hers.

She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. Everything about him was so endearing.

"I love you." She said, watching the sunset. "More than you know."

Percy sighed and lay back, Annabeth curling up beside him, her head on his chest.

"I love you too," he said, smiling a little, kissing the top of her head. "So much it hurts."

"Sorry." Annabeth said, with a smile.

Percy chuckled.

"No, no." He said. "Don't be. It's a pleasure to love you this much, Annabeth Jackson. A pleasure."

Annabeth laughed, and kissed him, cupping his cheek with her hand. He raked his hand through her hair, kissing her back, smiling a little. It felt like years since they had been able to do this. She pulled away.

Percy lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, his other hand rested on Annabeth's bump. She was curled up beside him, her head on her arm, her other hand on her bump, interlaced with Percy's.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Percy asked.

Annabeth thought for a moment. She was so grateful to Percy that he had persuaded her to keep it. She couldn't imagine _not_ having a third baby anymore. It felt right.

"Boy." She decided.

Percy shook his head.

"She looks like a girl." He said,

Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Why did you ask me then, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, smiling.

Percy shrugged.

"You're usually right, I guess." He said.

Annabeth laughed.

"I'm always right, Perseus."

Percy cringed. He absolutely despised his full name, and Annabeth knew it. She laughed, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Please." he said, his green eyes desperate and pleading. "Never call me that again."

Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm not making any promises."

Percy groaned, but kissed her.

"It's a good thing I love you, Chase, otherwise I would be setting Mrs. O'Leary on you."

"Oh, " Annabeth said. "I'm terrified."

Percy laughed, and kissed her again. It was the last romantic evening they would have for a long time.

* * *

**Can I just say thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites I had over the weekend. I can't believe I have nearly 200 followers, and over 100 favourites. It is so humbling and weird to think that so many of you guys actually enjoy the things I write, and I really, really can't tell you how grateful I am. Thank you, so , so much.**

**This isn't a great chapter, and a short one, so sorry guys.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey Mom."

Percy and Annabeth had gone to see Sally and Paul. It was the first time they had gone on their own since Autumn was born, more than two and a half years ago. Those years had flown by, but Percy felt like he hadn't really spent enough time with his Mom since then.

Sally smiled. That sweet, motherly smile that she always gave him, ever since he was little. It brought back memories of the little good times he had as a kid.

He hugged her. She smelled of chocolate and coffee and cookies and perfume and everything wonderful about Sally Blofis.

She started chatting to Annabeth about babies and other girl stuff, making Percy roll his eyes at Paul, who laughed a little.

Percy sat on the couch, his arm around Annabeth, who curled up beside him chatting and laughing with Sally and Paul. Percy just sat and listened, smiling. He couldn't help but think how lucky he really was. His mother who had been there for him through thick and thin. His stepfather who was like a second dad to him. His wife and kids who were his absolute everything. Not a lot of guys had that.

Sally frowned.

"You're quiet, Percy."

Percy was brought back to reality, and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry." He said. "Just tired, I guess."

Sally raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"Well, you'd better wake up, sweetie, because you'll have another baby within the next two months."

Annabeth and Paul laughed, and Percy smiled, but ran a hand through his hair.

"That's come around fast." He mumbled.

Annabeth smiled reassuringly, and kissed his cheek.

"We'll be fine, Percy."

He smiled back at her.

"I know we will." He said.

Sally smiled.

"I'm going to sort out some food." She said, standing up.

"Do you want a hand?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Sally and Percy said at the same time.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I love you, but you can't cook. And you're pregnant."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Paul and Sally laughed.

"To be fair," Paul said. "He has a point."

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath, and Percy kissed her cheek.

"Percy, you can help." Sally said.

Percy groaned, but stood up anyway, and followed his Mom into the kitchen. He sat on the counter, but Sally threw him a potato peeler. He rolled his eyes, but did it anyway.

"How are the kids?" Sally asked, cutting up some vegetables.

Percy smiled. He couldn't help it. Just thinking about Charlie and Autumn made him want to explode with happiness.

"They're good." He said. "Autumn's super excited about getting a new baby brother. Charlie doesn't really get what's going on, but still, he's great."

Sally turned around and grinned, eyebrows raised.

"Brother?"

Percy nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, he's a boy. Sorry, I thought you knew?"

Sally shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

Percy dropped his potato peeler, threw an arm around his mother's shoulder, and squeezed her a little to tight. He gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry." He said

Sally smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She couldn't help but think about how much Percy had grown up in these last few years. True, he was still a kid at heart, but she could still remember that terrified twelve-year-old being chased by the Minotaur. And then how much he had changed. She remembered the almost 16-year-old, fighting in the titan war. Now, there was this 26-year-old father of almost three. It was amazing how much could change in such a small space of time. And that time, to Sally, had flown by.

She looked at her son, smiling proudly, Percy totally oblivious, concentrating on his potatoes.

"Ow!" he shouted.

That brought Sally out of her trance. She rolled her eyes.

"What have you done, Percy?" She asked, turning on the tap.

Percy smiled sheepishly, and put his finger under the running water, healing it instantly.

"Peeled my finger." He said.

Sally laughed, shaking her head.

"So, you can fight a monster without getting hurt, but can't peel a potato?"

Percy laughed.

"Monsters are easier than potatoes." He said.

"And that makes total sense." Said Sally, sarcastically.

Percy laughed and shrugged.

"You ready for this baby then?" Sally asked.

Percy sat on the counter, running a hand through his hair.

"Almost." He said. "Just a couple more things we need to get. It's really just flown by. I can't believe it."

Sally smiled.

"Neither can I. Believe me." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Percy sighed.

"I'm good. Just worried about Annabeth. I don't want her to get ill again or for her to get hurt."

Sally smiled reassuringly.

"I'm just going to remind you who Annabeth is." She said. "She took a knife for you, and survived. She held the sky, and survived. She got ill with Charlie, and survived. She went to Tartarus, and survived. She married you, and survived."

Percy managed a small smile.

"I'm not that bad." He said.

Sally laughed.

"I beg to differ." She said. "But she'll be fine, even if she does get sick. She's the strongest person I have ever met. And she's got you."

Percy looked down.

"I guess." he said.

* * *

**Teeny tiny chapter. I really don't like this one at all, but we needed some Sally in our lives.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth lay in bed, waiting for Percy to wake up. She had felt something she had recognised this morning, and she couldn't be more pleased about it. She hadn't got ill. Everything was fine. Everything felt normal. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe this would go right after all.

Percy opened his eyes, and smiled at his wife. She smiled back, and took his hand.

"Code Amber." She said.

Percy raised his eyebrows. They had made a code so that they could determine any baby action whilst the kids were around.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"It's code Amber, Seaweed Brain. I'm not sure."

He smiled.

"Okay." He said, and yawned. He figured that since this was a code amber situation it was a good thing he had a really good sleep. "You sleep okay?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded, but she looked tired. Percy kissed her forehead.

"Have a lie-in, Wise Girl." He said, getting up. It was early November, and the rain wouldn't stop falling. He sighed, and closed the curtains again. He was hoping to take the kids to the park since it was Saturday, but he figured it was probably going to be a film day.

"Still raining?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed.

"Still raining." he said. "Zeus must be pretty pissed off about something."

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Sorry." Percy mumbled to the sky. The rain lightened a little. Annabeth chuckled.

"I'll be down in a bit." She said, with a sweet smile.

Percy nodded.

"Okay." he said. "Tell me if things change colour."

Annabeth laughed. She was really enjoying this code thing. If someone who didn't understand heard, it would be hilarious to know what they were thinking. Percy smiled, and left the room.

A while later, Annabeth came downstairs, and found Percy, Autumn, and Charlie sat on the rug, playing snakes and ladders. Obviously, Charlie wasn't actually playing, he was just sat on Percy's lap, chewing on a board piece. Annabeth smiled, and lowered herself down. Percy smiled at her, and played his go, and went down the biggest snake, making Autumn laugh hysterically. Percy just looked at Annabeth, grinning and shaking his head. Autumn won the game eventually.

"We playing again?" Percy asked his daughter. She nodded enthusiastically.

Percy smiled, and and put his green piece back to the beginning.

"Is Mommy playing this time?" he asked Annabeth, with a loving smile.

Annabeth nodded.

"Can I be _red_?"

Percy nodded, but looked at her quizzically. Silently asking her 'code red'? She nodded slightly, and bit her lip. Percy grinned, and stroked her arm reassuringly. Annabeth smiled, and rolled her eyes.

When Autumn was having her go, he mouthed 'Okay?'. She nodded, but mouthed, 'last game'. Percy nodded, and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully. He smiled at her reassuringly every time she squeezed it. She managed a small smile back.

They finished the game, which despite everything, Annabeth won.

"Right, Autumn." Percy said, tickling her. "Change of plan. You and your brother are going to see Sparky, Piper, and Daisy tonight. Sound good?"

She smiled, and nodded enthusiastically.

Half-an-hour later, Percy, Autumn, and Charlie stood at Jason's and Piper's front door. Jason answered, and grinned, Daisy in his arm, a biscuit in the other hand.

"Code red?" He asked.

Percy nodded.

"Can't stop. Code extremely red." he said, with a smile. He kissed each of his kids, and Piper came to the door. "Be good for Piper and Jason, okay?"

Autumn nodded, and grinned at her Dad, before hugging him. Piper laughed, and took Autumn's hand.

"Thanks for this." Percy said, "We owe you a baby sitting gig."

Jason smiled.

"I don't mind having these guys."

Percy smiled gratefully.

"Send our love to Annabeth." Piper said. "Good Luck."

Percy grinned.

"Thanks." he said, jogging off. "See you tomorrow!" He added.

Percy walked back into the apartment, and closed the door, and stayed there for a moment, just taking it all in. He decided he was going to make the most of that day. That was the last time he would be doing this, after all. He collapsed onto the sofa beside Annabeth, and smiled, taking her hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, but said, "I've been better."

Percy chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Piper and Jace send their love."

Annabeth smiled.

"I can't imagine them not being there anymore."

Percy smiled.

"No." He said. Chuckling. "Neither could I. We're lucky we've got friends like those guys."

"Mmhm." Annabeth managed.

Percy kissed her temple, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Time to go?" He asked, squeezing her hand. She nodded.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Percy mumbled, on the verge of tears.

No answer. The nurses crowded round the baby, muttering things to each other. Things that Percy didn't understand. Annabeth lay beside him, her head buried into her pillow, sobbing. Percy gripped her hand.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?!" Percy shouted. The nurses looked at each other. "Please." He added, sheepishly, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

A nurse walked over, looking solemn.

"There's something wrong with his spinal chord." She said. "It looks like it could be a form of spina bifida called Myelomeningocele, but we don't know until we run more tests."

Percy sighed, and rubbed his arm nervously, still squeezing Annabeth's hand, who was now sitting up, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what any of this means." he mumbled.

The nurse sighed.

"It means your son was born with some of the tissue and membranes from his spinal chord outside of his body. It's a wonder it wasn't spotted on the ultrasound scan. I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson"

Percy wrapped his arms around himself, and a stray tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. He had pressurized Annabeth and keeping this baby, and now he was suffering.

"So what now?" Annabeth whispered hoarsely. Percy found her hand, and gripped it again. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll have to take him into theatre very soon, and remove it. And... I'm really sorry, it's unlikely that he's going to be able to walk. He's paralysed from the waist down."

Percy closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Annabeth sobbed into his shoulder.

Percy wiped his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Annabeth. He had to stay strong for her. And for his baby.

"Can we see him?" he asked, his voice still trembling a little.

"We're going to get him cleaned up, and take him to neonatal, and you can see him then." She said. "I really am sorry, Mr Jackson."

Percy managed a small smile.

"Thank you." He said.

She nodded, and left, taking the baby and everyone else with her.

Percy hugged Annabeth tighter, and pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her lightly, and wiping the tears way with his thumb. But his tears wouldn't stop falling. His tears fell harder.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." he mumbled. "This is my fault."

She pulled away, and scowled at him, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"Percy. It's not your fault. How could it -"

"It is, Annabeth." He insisted. "I pressurised you into keeping him. Now he's suffering when he didn't have to."

Annabeth wiped away his tears.

"It was a joint decision, Percy." Annabeth whispered. "He'll be okay, Percy. He's your son. You're always getting yourself into trouble, and you always pull through okay. And I know for a fact that that kid's a fighter"

Percy nodded, and wiped away his tears.

"Okay." He said. "Are _you_ alright?"

She nodded.

"Just a bit tired."

Percy kissed her temple.

"You did awesome." He said. "Again."

Annabeth managed a small smile, before sighing.

"He's going to be tough to look after, Percy." She mumbled. "I mean, he's paralysed."

Percy nodded.

"We'll get through this, Annabeth. I promise."

"I hope so, Percy." She mumbled. "Because I need a break. Why can't something go right for us for once?"

Percy shook his head.

"I don't know, Annabeth. I really don't know."

The nurse knocked, and poked her head around the door.

"You can come to see him now." She said.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Percy could hardly look. Not being able to hold him was hard enough. But seeing so many wires poking around him. It was almost too much for him to take. He concentrated on his face. He managed a small smile.

"Annabeth." He said. "He's the splitting image of you. Look at him. He's perfect."

She sat on the chair beside Percy, tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, and kissed her temple.

"He'll be okay, Wise Girl." he said. "I promise."

Annabeth nodded.

"He needs a name." She murmured.

Percy smiled slightly, and held his hand.

"Oliver." he whispered. "Ollie"

Annabeth gave a slight nod.

"Oliver Lucas." She mumbled.

Percy smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." he said.

* * *

**Sorry.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	29. Chapter 29

The hardest part was going home without Ollie. Percy thought about him, alone in that box, all the wires and monitors attached to him. He wanted to be there for his baby, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything about it. Annabeth sat, staring out the window, riding shotgun. More than anything, he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how without the security of knowing Ollie was going to be okay.

He pulled up outside their flat, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Annabeth looked straight ahead, not even blinking. Percy sighed heavily, got out of the car, and opened the door on Annabeth's side. She didn't even look at him. He leaned over, and undid her seatbelt. She looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." She whispered hoarsely. "I – I wish he was okay. I wish this never happened."

A stray tear escaped Percy's eye, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." He mumbled. "None of this is your fault. None of this is anyone's fault."

She looked down at her hands, which were crossed over on her lap. Percy looked at her sternly.

"He _is_ going to be okay, Annabeth. I know it. He might be paralysed, but he's still our son. He deserves a chance to be happy, as much of any of us do. So we've got to stay strong for him, okay? He needs us. And Autumn and Charlie need their Mom."

Annabeth nodded slightly. She was so numb she couldn't even cry anymore.

"I know." She whispered.

Percy offered her his hand, which she took, and pulled her out of the car. He shut the door, and hand-in-hand, they walked into their apartment. Annabeth sat on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. Percy sat on the floor opposite her, and took her hand. She lifted her head up and looked at him. He took her other hand, and dragged her down the floor with him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He mumbled.

"I'm a mess, Percy. Just a mess."

He felt like his world had been pulled from underneath his feet. Seeing his Wise Girl so upset killed him.

"We've got to stay strong, Annabeth. For Ollie."

She nodded, and managed a small smile.

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Percy." She muttered.

Percy held her tighter.

"I love you." He said.

Annabeth sighed.

"I love you too."

* * *

Annabeth went for a bath, and Percy went next door to get the kids. Moping around feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to make things better, after all.

He stood at Piper and Jason's door, and knocked. Jason answered with a grin, which melted when he saw Percy's face. His eyes flickered with worry.

"Percy?"

Percy looked down at his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Jace." he mumbled. "Are the kids around? I need to tell you guys something before I tell them."

The worry in Jason's eyes intensified.

"They're upstairs." He said. "Is the baby okay? Is there something wrong with Annabeth?"

Percy didn't answer. He just sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. Piper walked in, and immediately knew something wasn't right. Jason looked at her helplessly.

"Percy?" Piper asked, pouring a little charmspeak into her voice to try to calm him down. "What happened?"

So he told them about Ollie, and explained what was wrong with him. It was hard, but it was nice to be able to let it all out to someone. He knew they wouldn't be able to understand how he felt, but they didn't have to. They helped him by just being there.

"- and he looks like Annabeth." he finished.

"Oh gods, how is Annabeth?" Piper asked.

Percy shrugged.

"She's okay. Same as me, I guess, but a lot more tired. How are you guys? How's Daisy?"

Jason smiled a little.

"We're good. Daisy's good." he winced as he said it, afraid he was rubbing it in Percy's face a little, but Percy smiled.

"Good. Where are Charlie and Autumn?" he said. "I need to go. I don't like leaving Annabeth on her own too long."

Jason nodded sympathetically, and went to get them. He didn't say _I'm sorry_ or _is there anything I can do for you?_ Because he knew if he was in Percy's position, he wouldn't want pity. And not so long ago, he figured that he and Percy were really very alike, so he was pretty sure it was the last thing Percy would have wanted.

"Daddy!" Percy smiled. That voice, even if just for a second, made his sadness melt away.

Autumn toddled over towards him, smiling widely. He couldn't believe she was almost three. He pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight. Charlie crawled towards him, and he lifted him up too, kissing his forehead.

"I missed you guys." He whispered to them, smothering them with kisses.

"Missed you too, Daddy." Autumn said. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Do I get to meet my brother today?"

Percy sighed and shook his head. Jason put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"The thing is, guys, your brother is really, really poorly, so he's got to stay in hospital for a little while. Maybe if he gets a little better I could take you to meet him soon."

"Oh." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

Percy hugged them both tight. He had been so caught up in the Ollie situation that he hadn't realised how much he had missed them.

* * *

**Guys, this is a really tiny chapter, I know.**

**And I know the ending's a bit abrupt, so sorry.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	30. Chapter 30

Percy sat on a chair beside Ollie. There were less wires now, and he looked a little less poorly. The operation had gone fine. Percy held his son's hand through the hole in the box. More than anything, he wanted to hold him. To tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't, because it would hurt him. It killed him. He couldn't even hold his own son.

Ollie turned to face him, opening his eyes. Percy smiled a little.

"Gods." he whispered. "You look so much like your mother."

Ollie stared at him, open mouthed. He had a head of black curls, and bright grey eyes. Just by looking at his face, you wouldn't know anything was wrong with him.

"Hey buddy." Percy mumbled, stroking his tiny hand gently. "I'm sorry all this happened to you. If I could, I would swap places. I don't want you to be unhappy. I know it sucks that you're not going to be able to walk, but I promise you, I will do everything I can to make it more bearable. And I will always, always be here for you. I promise. I won't pretend I understand, but I'm always here if you need somebody. I just want you to get better. And then we can get you out of this place, and we can have some fun, okay? I want you to have the best life possible. That's all I care about. And today, you're going to meet your big brother and sister. They are going to absolutely adore you. You three are the best thing that ever happened to me. Never forget that. I love you, kiddo. I really do. So get better, so I can hold you, and take you home."

A nurse wandered over, and checked all the machines. Percy wished he understood them, just so he at least knew how he was.

"How is he?" Percy asked, his voice quiet.

The nurse smiled.

"He's doing great." She said. "He's getting better every day. If he keeps getting better as quickly as this, you'll probably be able to take him home fairly soon. You've got a little fighter there, Mr. Jackson. I'm pretty sure he's going to be okay."

Percy smiled a little.

"Thanks." he said.

She gave a slight nod, and walked away.

"You hear that, buddy? You're a little fighter." He whispered.

He sat there, watching him fall asleep, stroking his hand gently, waiting for Annabeth, Autumn and Charlie. Ollie was now almost a week old.

* * *

Annabeth stood outside the door, and knelt down in front of Autumn, Charlie in her arm.

"Alright kiddies." She said. She was starting to feel a lot better as Ollie's health improved. "He looks a little scary, so if you don't like it, just tell me, okay? Just remember he's still pretty poorly, so you guys need to be really quiet for him."

Charlie nodded.

"Okay Mommy. Can we go see him now please?"

Annabeth nodded and stood up, opening the door for her. She ran towards Percy, who smiled, and lifted her onto his lap. She stood on his knees, Percy holding her up. She stared at Ollie in awe.

Annabeth sat beside Percy, and snook a kiss onto his cheek.

"How is he?" She whispered.

Percy smiled, and kissed her back.

"He's doing great." he said. "the nurse said we should be able to take him home pretty soon."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Percy nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth whispered.

Charlie looked at his brother, his thumb in his mouth. Much to Annabeth's and Percy's surprise, they weren't really bothered by the wires or machines. Annabeth looked at Percy, who smiled at her, as if to say _this is going well_.

"What do you think, Autumn?" She asked.

Autumn slumped down onto her father's lap, looking a little worried.

"Is he going to be okay, Mommy?" She asked.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look.

"He's definitely getting better, sweetie." Annabeth said. "But he won't be able to walk at all when he's older."

She sighed.

"Oh." She said. "That's not fair."

Percy hugged his daughter tightly.

"I know." he whispered. "But he's getting better, so we've got to be grateful"

Autumn nodded. Charlie just kept staring at his brother, looking unsure.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Percy asked.

He nodded, and snuggled closer to Annabeth, his thumb in his mouth. She held him tightly, and kissed his head.

"He's okay." Annabeth said. "I know he looks a little scary, buddy. Don't be scared of him. He's just poorly. He won't be this ill forever."

Charlie nodded again.

"His name's Oliver Lucas." Percy said. "But you guys can call him Ollie."

"Ollie." Charlie repeated.

Annabeth nodded.

"Hi Ollie." He said.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, who smiled back.

"Do you want to hold his hand?" Percy asked Autumn.

She looked at him uneasily. Percy smiled at her reassuringly.

"You won't hurt him." Percy promised.

"Okay." Autumn said.

Percy smiled, and sat closer to the box. Autumn carefully put her hand in the box, and took Ollie's hand. She smiled a little. Annabeth rooted through her bag for the camera.

"Hi Ollie." She said. Percy kissed her head. "I am your big sister."

Annabeth took a picture and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things might get better from here. Sure, it was going to be tough, especially as Ollie got older, watching Autumn and Charlie run around, knowing that he would never be able to, but she couldn't be more pleased that Percy had convinced her to keep him. He deserved a life as much as she, Percy, Charlie and Autumn did, and she was going to try and make that life that he had as worthwhile and fun as she possibly could, because he deserved it. He had been through so much in such a small space of time, she felt that she owed that to him, at least.

"We are going to give him the best life we can." Annabeth said to Percy.

Percy nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Deal." Percy said, kissing her temple.

* * *

**I think this is my best chapter yet. It's nothing special, but I like it.**

**I know, it's terribly short again. I really don't know what's going on.**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**


	31. Chapter 31

Annabeth couldn't stop smiling. She had just received a call from the hospital saying that Ollie was well enough to be brought home. She couldn't believe it. Last time she saw him, he was still hooked up to all sorts of machines and monitors. She hadn't even held him yet. The thought of bringing him home was brilliant, but she was scared too. What if something happened to him? What if she couldn't look after him? She shook her head, silently scolding herself for thinking like that. The excitement and happiness took over again, and the smile came back. She could bring Ollie home, and that was all she wanted.

Percy looked at her uneasily, wondering what was going on. She grinned, and threw her arms around him.

"We can bring him home, Percy." She said. "He's going to be okay. Ollie's coming home."

Percy grinned, and hugged her tightly, laughing a little.

Annabeth smiled. It was a relief to see him so happy.

* * *

One night, a few of days after Ollie was born, Annabeth woke up to an empty bed. It was 3am. Naturally, she panicked, grabbed her dagger from the bedside drawer, and crept down the corridor. She heard sobbing from Ollie's room. She pocked her head around the door, and there was Percy, sat, his back to Ollie's crib, totally broken. He cried silently, his knees brought to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, his head down. She had never seen him like this. He had always seemed so strong, but she realised that was just a mask. A mask that he was wearing so he didn't hurt her. She wondered how long he had been there. How often he did that.

She crept over to him, her arms wrapped around herself. Seeing Percy so hurt was devastating.

"Percy." She whispered, her voice cracking.

He looked up at her, his eyes puffy and red. Annabeth sighed heavily. He had been there for a long time.

"I'm sor-" he tried to apologise, but Annabeth wouldn't have it. She sat down beside him, her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her close to him. His whole body was trembling.

"Don't apologise, Percy." Annabeth whispered. "It's okay."

He nodded, and tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Gods, Percy." Annabeth whispered. "Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?"

He sighed and wiped his eyes, calming down a little.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He stammered. "It's hard enough for you already."

Annabeth wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain." She muttered. "You will never learn. I'd rather you tell me how you feel than have you suffering on your own."

He nodded.

"I know." He whispered. "Sorry."

Annabeth sighed.

"Please stop apologising." She said. "I love you. I really don't care that you're an emotional wreck."

Percy chuckled gently.

"I love you too."

She tiled his head towards her, pressing her forehead to his, and kissing him lightly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered.

* * *

"Oh my gods, Percy." Annabeth whispered. "Look at him. He's not plugged into anything."

Percy let out a huge sigh of relief. After spending these last three weeks worrying about him, seeing Ollie look relatively normal was the best thing that had happened to Percy since he was born. Things were looking up for him and his family, finally. Maybe someday soon, they could become almost normal. As normal as a family of demigods could be, anyway. He pulled Annabeth close to him, hugging her a little too tight, but he was too happy to care.

The nurse walked in, noticed them, and smiled, beckoning for them to come over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." She said, with a smile "Come to take Oliver home?"

Percy and Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Have you held him yet?" She asked.

They shook their heads. The nurse smiled.

"Go ahead." She said.

Annabeth rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I won't hurt him, will I?" She asked, stroking the baby's cheek.

The nurse shook her head.

"No." she said. "Don't worry. He'll be totally fine."

Annabeth looked down at Ollie nervously, stroking his cheek. She looked at Percy, who smiled at her reassuringly. She looked back down at Ollie who stared up at her intently. She sighed, and gently took him into her arms, biting her lip as she did so. A tear escaped her eye.

"Oh, baby." She whispered to him, kissing his nose. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to hold you."

Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, and kissed her temple. He looked at the nurse.

"I really can't thank you enough." he said to her.

She just smiled and waved it off.

"No worries." She said with a grin and started talking about the extra care he was going to need and the extra hospital appointments.

* * *

"Jason Grace." Percy said, with a mischievous half-smile, holding Ollie for the first time. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Perseus." He said, grinning.

Percy laughed.

"Not even that can annoy me today, Jace." he said. "I'm in too much of a good mood."

Jason smiled. Percy was back. He looked at the baby in Percy's arms, and his smile got wider.

"This must be Ollie." He said, ruffling the baby's hair.

The baby giggled, making Percy smile. Obviously, the whole paralysis thing wasn't really getting him down just yet, which was good. And honestly? As long as Charlie and Autumn and Ollie and Annabeth were okay, Percy was okay.

"Pipes!" Jason called, gently sitting on the couch, beside where Daisy lay, asleep. He picked her up gently, careful not to wake her, and cradled her in his arms. Percy sat beside him, Ollie still in his.

"Wow." he whispered. "She's really grown."

"Too quick." He mumbled.

Percy and Annabeth smiled sadly, tapping his shoulder sympathetically. Piper came in, Autumn in one arm, Charlie in the other, and grinned when she saw Percy and Annabeth and Ollie. Autumn wriggled in her arms, and Piper smiled, putting her on the floor. She ran towards Annabeth, making her laugh, clambering onto her lap, giving her a kiss. Annabeth smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." She said, returning the kiss. "Have you been good?"

Piper laughed.

"You're always good, aren't you angel?" She said.

Autumn smiled widely.

"You hear that, Mommy? I'm an angel." She said.

They laughed.

"Modest." Percy mumbled.

Annabeth slapped his arm, and he chuckled.

"Was Charlie good?" Annabeth asked.

Piper and Jason nodded, and Piper placed him on the floor gently. He stumbled over, and Annabeth lifted him onto her lap, kissing his head. She wrapped her arms around them both, and realised how lucky she was. The kids and Percy were her everything.

Autumn saw Ollie in Percy's arms, and smiled widely.

"Ollie's all better?" She asked, her eyes shining.

Percy smiled sadly.

"He'll never be totally better, sweetheart." He said. "But yeah. He's well enough to come home."

He kissed Ollie's nose. Ollie was now asleep, snoring lightly.

Autumn grinned.

"Yay!" She said, hopping off Annabeth's lap, onto the floor opposite Percy, standing on her tiptoes so she could get a better look. Percy held Ollie down lower, so she could see him properly. Autumn kissed his nose.

"I love you Ollie." She said. "Even if you're a stinky boy."

The adults exchanged looks of both amusement and love. Gods, Autumn was adorable.

Charlie frowned.

"Boys not stinky." he protested with a scowl.

Percy nodded.

"You tell her, Charlie." He said, with a smile.

* * *

**It's a decent length! Yay!**

**Fluffy, but I actually really kind of like this one?**

**Much love,**

**-Em-**

**(Keep those reviews coming! I just want to keep you guys happy, and I can't improve if you don't tell me how! Thanks)**


	32. AN (again)

**A/n.**

**I have some news for you all. Whilst I'm working on my other two stories, I'll be re-writing Positive in it's entirety – so exactly the same plot, but my writing has improved quite a lot since then. I got rid of the last two chapters the other day because it was going nowhere, so I hope you don't mind.**

**The first chapter should be up within the next couple of days, so look out for that on my profile!**

**Thank you for your support, it means so much.**


	33. IMPORTANT AN

**AN**

**the first chapter's up everybody, go check it out! Thanks for your support.**

**Em**


End file.
